perfect Moon
by Arashi8
Summary: quien dijo que los bailes no despiertan pasiones?...Tras una luna perfecta todo comienza a tener sentido, el amor nos toma siempre por sorpresa no es asi?........... dejen Review, tengan compasion de mi lean mi fanfiction ¡_¡por fis
1. Default Chapter

El se encontraba corriendo en una pradera, cuando volteo atras solo miro a una chica que lloraba sentada a unos tres metros de él, cuando la llamo y ella iba a levantar la cara el despertador sono.  
  
Se levanto tediosamente hacia tres semanas que tenia el mismo sueño, no lo entendia, pronto tendria que regresas a Hogwarts a terminar su quinto curso, volveria con sus amigos y sus maestros, asu mundo y a su adorada vida, pero le preocupaba ese sueño, no era logico que tuviera el mismo sueño una y otra vez durante tanto tiempo, quien era la joven que lloraba?.  
Se vistio y bajo a desayunar como siempre el mismo patetico espectaculo de cada mañana solo con la diferencia que ese dia tendrian que salir para visitar una exposición de arte gotico que desde hace un tiempo la tia petunia habia querido ir a ver, el por su parte podria visitar la exposision de libros "magicos" que se daba en ese lugar, el solo pensar en eso le probocaba risa, no podia creer que se realizara esa exposisión, claro que no eran libros totalmente magicos, eran invenciones mugges pero de todos modos le llamaban la atención.  
  
Tomo su desayuno sin tomar a tencion a lo que los demas decian, fue asta que su tio le grito que reacciono.  
- potter se puede saber que demonios haces.  
-yo nada, por que?  
- ya es hora de irnos, sube al auto.  
Harri tomo un sueter y salio nunca se dio cuenta de que el tiempo paso volando, al final subio al auto, no tomo atencion a lo que pasaba a su alrededor asta que llegaron a la exposición, los tios de harry y su primo se adelantaron él por su parte entro a la biblioteca esperanzado en que talvez hermione estaba ahi, pero no habia nadie, estaba decierta (o eso era lo que pensaba él), recorrio los pasillos, habia libros acerca de mitologia, astronomia y leyendas, ninguno de los que él utilizaba en Hogwarts y eso era algo logico, depronto sin darse cuenta choco con una joven, cuando se volteo a mirarla sintio como un escalofrio le atravezo, ella tenia el cabello negro detenido en una coleta, era largo y le llegaba asta la cintura, tenia la piel blanca aunque un poco tostada y tenia unos enormes ojos negros ("era hermosa" se dijo asi mismo).  
chica- disculpa no me fije mientras caminaba- tenia una sonrisa increible que hizo que harry se sonrojara.  
- no hay cuidado.  
- pense que estaba yo sola, que bueno es encontrarse a alguien en un lugar asi, te atraen los libros de magia.  
- sí- "si supiera que yo estoy muy familiarizados con ellos"- solo un poco.  
- a mi me facinan, es más los ocupo casi todo él tiempo.  
- enserio, vaya entonses debes conocerlos muy bien.  
- algo asi, solo que.- tomo un libro y lo comenzo a hojear- de este tipo de lecturas casi no conosco, yo utilizo de otro tipo.  
- de que tipo- dijo harry un poco intrigado.  
- del mismo tipo que los que tú ocupas en Hogwarts.-dijo sonriendole.  
- como sabes tú sobre..? O_O?  
- eso, es muy facil, tu eres harry potter, te reconoci por tu sicatriz, dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Shesid, creo que muy pronto nos veremos en Hogwarts ya que ahi yo cursare quinto, debes conocer a mi odioso primo, por que tú vas en griffindor verdad.  
- si, quien es tu primo?  
- mmmmmmmmmmm ¬¬¡ me da verguenza decir que soy familiar de los Malfoy.  
- queeeeeeeeee? O_O  
- bueno eso es lo que dicen pero ellos no me quieren en su familia- se acerco al oido de harry- por que dicen que mis padres fueron unos hechiceros que se negaron al poder de Voldemort.  
- vaya, tú sino te andas con rodeos.  
- y dime harry vienes con tu familia.  
¬¬ si a eso se le puede llamar familia.  
- creo que estamos en una situación similar, yo estoy ahotra viviendo cercas de aqui, con una de mis niñeras, por que mi querido tio Lucios dice que soy una ofensa a la familia y no me quiere cercas de él.  
- por eso iras a Hogwarts, y entraras en ......  
- quiero entras en griffindors, por que en slitterin esta mi odioso primo, y la verdad es que si me quedo cercas de él lo mato.  
  
Tanto harry como shesid rieron  
  
- vaya no me habia dado cuenta que tus ojos son verdes, te vez lindo cuando sonries.  
Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse- gracias.  
- me gustaria que en un futuro nos llebaramos muy bien, se ve que eres una muy buena persona, lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de mi ¬¬.  
- no tu tambien eres una buena persona.?  
- bueno quien sabe?...... pero llebo sangre malfoy, aun que ellos no lo admitan,. con eso los molesto. Hey por cierto iras al callejón diagon para comprar tu material?  
- sí? , tú iras tambien   
- si eso espero, mis maestros ya se fastidiaron de mi asi que me mandaran a Hogwarts para librarse de mi-  
- no puedes ser tan mala.  
^^ tú lo crees?  
- si por que lo dudaria ?  
- la mayoria de la gente piensa que soy rara, es más los amigos de mi tio dicen que el demonio si existe que cuando me miran lo veen.  
- eso es tonto.  
- pero es divertido, ver como sus caras se ponen blancas cuando intento decir un conjuro   
- no me lo puedo imaginar  
  
depronto una mujer vestida totalmente de negro con lentes oscuros entro a la biblioteca.  
-señorita Shesid podriamos irnos.  
- si ya voy merian, harry espero que pronto nos veamos, seguro que nos veremos en el callejón diagon.  
- eso espero.  
  
La chica salio de ahi, harry dejo sus libros en su lugar y salio en busca de sus tios, despues de un rato miro que la chica se retiraba en un carro muy lujoso, y cuando lo vio se despidio de él, su tia petunia se quedo estatica en shok y despues tomo de los hombros a harry y lo sacudio mientras hablaba.  
- acaso conoces a esa joven.  
- de hace cinco minutos.  
- quien es queridisima petunia.  
- nadie, debio ser mi imaginación.  
  
El regreso a casa fue muy diferente a otras ocaciones, ya que la tia petunia no hablo, y asi paso un largo tiempo esa vez nisiquiera pregunto que deceaban de cenar, se dirijio a su cuarto y se encerro con llave, el tio Vernon se sento en la sala junto con su hijo no sabian el motivo por el cual petunia se habia alterado de tal modo, la noche fue larga por que asta el dia siguiente petunia decidio habrir la puerta hizo el desayuno y se dirigio a harry, faltaba escasa una semana para que el volviera y viajara a Hogwarts, la tia petunia le sirvio un plato que dejo a todos los presentes perplejos, jamas en toda su vida harry habia resivido tan digno (por decirlo de un modo) desayuno, era incluso mejor que los de Hogwarts, ella no dijo nada sirvio a los demas y cuando su hijo se iba a quejar ella casi lo fulmina con la mirada, despues el señor Dursley salio rumbo a su trabajo y de paso dejaria a su hijo en casa de un amigo, asi que la tia petunia y harry se quedaron solos, harry estaba por levantar la mesa cuando la tia petunia le hizo un ademan para que se sentara y le extendio una carta, despues tomo un poco de su café y comenzo a hablar.  
  
- Harry esa chica que conociste ayer, como se llama?  
- shesid, por lo que me dijo.  
- no, sus apellidos cuales son?  
- no lo dijo, creo que es Malfoy.  
- entonses mis teorias son erroneas- dejo la taza y se levanto.  
- y esta carta?  
- harry, quiero que te quede claro que yo siempre envidie a mi hermana pero si por algun motivo te vieras en dificultades me gustaria que me escribieras, y me enviaras una nota con tu lechuza, como dijiste que se llamaba?  
Harry no lo creia su tia se preocupaba por el  
- Hedwig, pero tia petunia el tio....- harry no pudo acabar la oracion pues su tia lo interrumpio.  
- lo que diga él esta de más si mis sospechas son ciertas este año sera diferente al de todos los demas, ya que este año, es un año magico, los destinados a hacer cosas grandes este año resurgiran o se daran a conocer, creeme sobrino que este año tu sabras el significado del por que sobreviviste ante el ataque del-que-no-tiene-que-ser-nombrado, solo espero que los que te rodean sean verdaderamente tus amigos.  
- tia...-harry no se lo creia acaso la tia petunia se habia golpeado la cabeza- y la carta.  
- ayer por la noche saque algunas cosas que utilize en Hogwarts, esa carta contiene un hechizo magico que te ayudara cuando te encuentres en un gran peligro y tengas el tiempo contado, te ayudara pero si lo abres antes de tiempo no tendra efecto, asi que piensalo bien cuando lo utilicez, a por cierto ese hechizo solo sirve si quieres proteger a otra persona y no ati mismo, llebalo contigo siempre.  
- tia petunia que te hace pensar así, que te hace creer que algo pasara este ano en Hogwarts.  
- solo suposiciones, lo que me agradaria seria conocer a esa joven, ella es una bruja verdad?  
- si asi es.  
- basta de charlas, sera mejor que prepares tus cosas de una vez, no quiero que tu tio sospeche algo hacerca de que estoy utilizando magia, no quiero que sepa nada de esto, y por cierto no olvidez sacar a Hedwig- le arrojo la llave de la jaula- se que esta aburrido, solo por una hora o dos, no más sino nos traera problemas con tu tio.  
  
Harry, subio a su cuarto como era posible que su tia haga cambiado de la noche a la mañana algo deberas tuvo que haberle golpeado la cabeza o hacerla razonar un poco, por que esa actitud era muy extraña acaso el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenia algo que ver con eso, y si ese año estaba destinado a los que hicieron algo grande él volveria, tendria que tener mucho cuidado, escribio una carta a Ron y se la dio a Hedwig.  
despues de dos horas regreso la guardo y estaba dispuesto a darle la llabe a la tia petunia pero ella le dijo que ese seria su regalo de cumpleaños, esa tarde cuando regreso el tio vernon y su primo ella se comporto igual que antes, trato igual que antes a harry, pero cuando ellos se iban ella se portaba más condesendiente con él, incluso cuando él se tuvo que ir ella le preparo unos pastelillos para él camino, y le entrego una carta que iba dirigida asia shesid, tomo sus cosas y se marcho.  
  
  
Paso un rato, y ya en el callejón Diagón se encontro con Hermione y Ron, ellos se sorprendieron mucho cuando harry les envio correo, y cuando le preguntaron el solo les respondio "les cuento en el treen", pasaron dos horas y Shesid no estaba a la vista, tal vez 4esa simpatica chica solo le habia tomado el pelo, cuando entrarón en una caféteria que estaba en el callejon Diagón unas chicas se acercaron a Harry para pedirle una foto, ellas eran futuras estudiantes de Hogwarts y querian quedarse en Griffindor, cuando la platica se estaba poniendo animada una voz desde la puerta interrumpio.  
  
- claro el magnifico señor Potter no puede entrar a un sitio sin llamar la atencion, solo es un fanfarón.  
todas las chicas presentes incluyendo a Hermione se les escurria la baba, como era posible que Draco en tansolo un verano hubiera cambiado tanto, se veia encantadoramente sexy, traia una camisa negra y un pantalon negro, su cabello estaba mojado y era más largo, tenia una mirada profunda que atrapaba a cualquier mujer y se podia notar sus musculos bien formados, hermione se dijo asimisma "diablos como puedo fijarme en alguien tan tantan.......... nisiquiera puedo reponderle con algo razonable..... hormonas por que a mi".  
- la envidia solo es una manera de demostrar que alguien es mejor que nosotros, él tenerle envidia a alguien solo es un inicio de que aceptamos nuestra inferioridad- una chica de cabello negro entro en el local harry le sonrio y ella le devolvio la sonrisa- no lo crees Draco Malfoy.  
Esta vez shesid no tenia el cabello detenido en una coleta, lo tenia suelto y solo tenia dos trenzitas a los lados, su cabello estaba perfectamente bien cepillado y brillaba ante la luz, no tenia maquillaje y traia una capa negra con su escudo familiar (el cual no era Malfoy), traia una blusa negra y un pantalon negro, la blusa era ombleguera y su pantalon ajustado, se veia muy bien tanto que esta vez Ron era el que estaba babeando.  
- vaya, vaya, vaya si es mi prima shesid, ahora te dedicas a defender a mojigatos.  
- Mojigato es aque que no acepta su derrota- esta vez shesid le sonrio a hermione por su brillante respuesta.  
- tu no tienes derecho a hablarme sangre sucia.  
hermione estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Ron se levanto muy molesto.  
- retira lo que dijiste sino......  
- sino que señor Wesley acaso usted me dara una lección usted un pobre tipo que da lastima.  
- dejalo Ron no vale la pena- Harry queria en verdad darle un golpe a Draco, pero no podia.  
- hay draco de que te quejas, o por que los humillas, tú no eres rico, apuesto que el señor wesley es más rico que tú, tú no eres el rico, el rico es tu padre, tal vez cuando el muera tu heredaras parte de su fortuna pero asta ese momento tú no eres nadie.  
Draco estuvo apunto de abofetear a su prima pero se detuvo al ver que su padre entro.  
- Valientes palabras señorita Milillan, muy valientes y con gran sabiduria, creo que mi hijo a intentado superarla pero no lo a logrado.- guardo silencio y despues les dirijio una mirada de odio a draco- solo vine a informarle que su equipaje esta listo, sera mejor que no lleges tarde sino el tren te dejara  
Despues eso salieron draco y Lucius shesid se dirijio al lugar vacio junto a harry y tomo la malteada de él y bebio un poco.  
- espero qwue no te moleste, estoy un poco cansada el soportar a mi odioso primo me agoto, otro dia más y creme que ubiera pensado en el suicidio, no lo soporto, aun no me cabe en la cabeza que seamos familiares.  
- tú y Malfoy familiares- Ron lo creia-   
- pues de cierta manera si, por lo que se su madre es mi tia lejana, muy lejana, la verdad es que eso de que yo sea su sobrina es de muy dudarse, pero ella me paga los gasto y trata de darme una buena educación, no lo entiendo no estamos familiarisadas pero ella quiere que e diga tia.  
- cual es tu nombre- al fin hermione pudo articular palabra  
- o que tonta soy- se levanto sonriendo de oreja a oreja- mi nombre es shesid Milillan, pero pueden decirme shesi, asi es como me decian mis maestros.  
- shesid, quiero decirte que mi tia te envio esta nota.  
ante tal comentario las mandibulas de ron y hermione cayeron asta el suelo.  
- enserio vaya yo ni conosco a tu tia, no te habras equivocado.  
- no, ella te vio en el museo y dejame decirte que despues de verte se comenzo a comportar muy extraño.  
- vaya no me lo esperaba, es la segunda sorpresa que me llebo, cuando estaba en la libreria una señora me dijo que juraria que yo era un fantasma, creo que mi tio no es el unico que me quiere muerta.  
- bueno eso no esta la sorpresa, me dijo que si les gustaria a todos ustedes pasar la navidad en casa de mis tios.  
hermione y Ron quedaron aun más sorprendidos.  
- eso dijo tu tia, pero tu tio y tu primo te odian- dijo hermione a un paso del paro cardiaco.  
- ellos no estaran la tia petunia lo arreglo todo, dice que quiere conocer a shesid.  
- a mi, por que, bueno no importa pensare la invitacion de tu tia.  
- lo que quiere decir que esta navidad no la pasaremos en Hogwarts o me quedare solo  
- no Ron mi tia te invito a ti y a hermione.  
- que???????????- dijo hermione y ron al mismo tiempo, mientras shesdi se terminaba de tomar la malteada de Harry.  
- hey te tomaste mi malteada-  
- jijijjiji ^^^estaba rica.  
- por supuesto que estaba rica, me costo mucho trabajo para decidir que sabor ¬¬¡  
- no te enojes Harry ^^  
hermione y ron se quedarón perplejos jamas imaginaron una situacion parecida esto los dejaba frios por completo.  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore  
Dursley  
Hogwarts 


	2. primer contacto

shesid estaba molestando a harry mientras ron y hermione se quedaban estaticos, nunca se habian imaginado que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento fuera posible, despues de un rato hermione fue la primera en hablar.  
- y dime shesid en que casa de Hogwarts te quieres integrar.  
- en sliterin- a harry y ron se les cayo la mandibula- no, no es cierto quiero entrar en griffindor, esa casa me atrae mucho.  
- vaya ya me habia asustado, pense que querias estar con tu primo- dijo harry quitandose los lentes.  
- oh no, él no me soporta dice que soy una tonta, esta celoso por que su madre me habla más ami que a él o a su padre.  
- La madre de Draco, pense que ella estaba en estado catatonico- dijo hermione mientras dejaba su malteada en la mesa.  
- eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo, la verdad es que la señora es una persona muy dulce, y desde que la conosco ella simepre solo habla conmigo cuando no hay nadie, todo el demas tiempo parece que esta en otro mundo sumida en sus pensamientos.  
- si eso es lo que escuche, dicen que esta de esa manera despues de salir de Hogwarts- dijo Ron que alfin puedo reaccionar.  
- vaya ahora entiendo por que draco es igual a su padre.  
- no harry, no es bueno jusgar a las personas por lo que sabes sobre ellos, tienes que conocer sus sentimientos para poder hacer un juicio justo- dijo shesid mientras se levantaba.  
- acaso ya te vas- dijo ron popniendo cara de perrito.  
- si, por que mañana sale el tren y quiero despedirme de la señora malfoy, nos vemos mañana.  
  
salio del local despues Ron y Hermione miraron detenidamente a harry para despues hacrer una serie de preguntas sobre como habia conocido a shesid, el les conto todo pero ellos pensaban que él habia salido con ella o que se conocian desde hace tiempo, ademas que no creian todo lo que habia ocurrido desde la primera aparición de shesid, para ellos eso era algo muy ciomplicado, ella no podia conocer a la tia petunia, o acaso la tia petunia conocia a la madre de shesid.  
  
Harry fue a casa de los wesley para pasar la noche ahi, hermione se unio al grupo pero cuando ginny salio a saludar a harry y vio a hermione se noto una gran molestia, ron no le tomo atención a eso, despues de entrar a la casa, ginny no habia saludado a hermione e incluso la ignoraba, hermione sabia que a ginny le gustaba harry, pero no podia alejarse de él por el simple deseo de una persona, en este caso la hermana de su mejor amigo, la tarde paso tranquila, pero habia un rato, decidieron salir nesesitaban de ahire fresco, ginny entro por un refrijerio y cuando salio el espectaculo qu encontromno le agrado nada, harry estaba acostado sobre las piernas de hermione y los tres amigos estaban mirando las estrellas, se escuchaban sus risas asi que ella se sintio como una cucaracha, desidio no salir e irse a dormir, los chicos estaban platicando.  
Pero despues de un rato notaron que ginny no habia regresado.  
- guinny esta molesta, no la entiendo ella era la que más insistia en que vinieran a dormir esta noche- dijo Ron un poco decepcionado.  
- Ron nunca se te ocurrio pensar que talvez ginny solo queria ver a una persona y no a dos- dijo hermione se levanto- sera mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana tendremos que salir templano.  
tras la salida de hermione harry sabia perfectamente que tenia que hablar con su amigo sobre un asunto que a él no le simpatizaba demasiado la idea, él queria a Ginny como amiga y nada más y la situación que estaba formandose no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no solo por que se sentia mal al no corresponder a los sentimientos de ginny sino por el trato que está le daba a hermione, hermione era su mejor amiga y la queria como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y sabaia que esa situacion le afectaba por que hermione tambien le abuia tomado aprecio a la hermana de ron, tenia que solucionar eso en ese presiso momento y nesesitaba la ayuda de su amigo.  
- Ron, creo que nesesito pedirte un consejo......  
- si es con respecto a ginny, creo que no te puedo ayudar, desde hace tiempo que ella te sigue ya le he dicho miles de veces que tu no la vez como otra cosa que no sea una amiga pero ella es muy terca.  
- y que sujieres, no puedo seguir aqui sin hacer nada mienttras que ella se enoja con hermione por mi culpa.  
- en eso estas equivocado harry, la pelea entre hermione y mi hermana es por otra cosa.  
harry noto la cara de enfado de su amigo, hacia medio añ{o que él se le habia declarado a hermione y despues de una larga charla (que ninguno de los dos quizo contar a harry) decidieron seguir siendo solo amigos, por habia una situacion de por medio que les impedia ser algo más.  
- te refieres a lo que ocurrio hace medio año.  
- algo tiene que ver con eso, solo que creo que mi hermana es muy rencorosa, hey por cierto dime no te parece shesid, verdad que es hermosa.  
- hey Ron apenas la acabas de conocer.  
- y eso que es hermosa, enserio harry asta hermione se puso celosa cuando la vio entrar, especialmente por la forma como la trato Malfoy, yo creo que los rumores acerca de nuestra queridisima hermione son ciertos, a ella le gusta Malfoy.  
a harry se le cayo la mandibula, no podia creer eso, que tenia Malfoy que nbo tuviera él, u otro chico, por que hermione se tenia que fijar en el patan patetico de malfoy, acaso no habia otros chicos aquienes admirar, era cierto (y lo tenia que admitir) que Malfoy era guapo y sexy para los ojos de las chicas, pero ninguna de esa cualidades podia borrar su estupido caracter burlon e insolente. Harry sabia que Draco disfrutaba hiriendo los sentimientos de las chicas sin tener ningun remordimiento, incluso más dre una vez (e inumerables veces) hizo llorar a hermione, que podia ver ahora ella en él), Harry se levanto un poco molesto.  
- es mejor irnos a dormir ahora.  
- hombre no te molestes es solo un comentario ademas sabes que hermione esta enamorada de otro- en ese momento Ron se cubrio la boca, acababa de decir una idiotez, esta vez si habia metido la pata.  
- y creo que tu sabes quien es el afortunado, vamos dime quien es, o por lo menos comenta algo, es guapo.  
- harry no puedo decirlo se lo jure a hermione, ademas yo creo que ella muy pronto te lo dira.  
  
Ya era tarde, se habian quedado dormidos, solo les dio tiempo de veztirse, harry no se habia cepillado el cabello asi que lo tenia mojado y alborotado, bajo corriendo con sus cosas, hermione ginny y la señora wesley ya los esperaban, era tarde, Ron bajo corriendo tambien no podia creerlo, se habian quedado dormidos, hermione solo les sonreia como diciendo "tarde como siempre" mientras que ginny y su madre se veian molestas.  
cuando llegaron a la estacion tenian el tiempo justo, hermione estaba por subir sus cosas cuando harry se ofrecio a ayudarla, ginny decidio pasar todo el camino en otro vagón no queria estar con ese trio, el tren estaba por partir y no habia señales de shesid fue asta el ultimo momento que aparecio, parecia que habia estado todo el tiempo en el tren buscandolos, cualdo llego al compartimiento se sento frente a hermione y comenzaron a hablar de distintos libros, por su parte los chicos hablaban de Quuidditch.  
  
Al poco rato hermione y shesid se habian hecho grandes amigas, parecian que se ocnocian de toda la vida, las dos formaban una cnversacion muy amenat atnto que varias veecs harry y Ropn voltearon amirarlas ya fuera por que comenzaban a reirse o suspiraban, shesid parecia una muy buena chica y les daba confianza, cuando los cuatro miraron por la ventana habia comenzado a llover, hermione saco de su bolsa unos dulces que repartio al dar la primera mordida, shesid comenzo a reir.  
- hermione nunca pense que cosinaras tan bien.  
- gracias shesid como te diste cuenta que son hechos por mi.  
- por que?........... bueno es secreto de familia luego te cuento.  
- hermione enserio sabe muy rico- dijo ron mientras tomaba otro.  
harry no dijo nada no sabia que decir, pero hermione tomo esa reaccion como si no le hubieran gustado antes de que pusiera cara triste shesid le jalo el cabello para molestarla.  
- me tienes que enseñar, ami la cosina casi no se meda- dijo sonriendo sacando de sus pensamientos a hermione, la verdad era que hermione habia pedido agritos alguna distraccion para no ponerse triste, el final del viaje fue calmado no hubo más sobresaltos todo se tornaba muy bien, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, shesid se tuvo que separar del grupo apesar de que iba a cursar el sexto año tenia que ser seleccionada para saber en que casa iba a ser colocada.  
  
  
Ya los alumnos se encontraban en el gran salón, estaba apunto de terminar la seleccion de alumnos de nuevo ingreso cuando se escucho que la profesora McGonagall nombro a "shesid milillan", aparecio por el pasillo que conducia al sombrero seleccionador una joven de unos 16 años de largo cabello negro, sujeto en una coleta y unos grandes ojos negros, paresia muy segura de si misma al colocarse el sombrero seleccionador este comenzo a revisar su mente.  
  
sombrero- vaya eres una chica que esta destinada a ser algo grande en que casa te colocare, seria bueno colocarte en Hufflepuff pero algunas veces (sino es que la mayoria de ellas) no eres muy justa con la gente, lo que nos deja solo dos odciones Slytherin o Griffindor, aun que en Slytherin serias distraida por ....  
la chica lo interrumpio en su pensamiento- si lo dices te mato, es más te quemo frente a todos ellos.  
sombrero- oh tu actitud es de valor estoy seguro de que tu ere una " Griffindor "  
  
Ron, Harry Y Hermonie al igual que todos los demas de su casa aplaudian, pero se sentian odcervados por la nueva integrante.  
Cuando acabo la seleccion el profesos Albus Dombledore se levanto y hablo con voz clara y fuerte- jovenes tengo el grato deber de informarles que su nueva maestra de Defensa encontra de las artes oscuras, se encuentra entre nosotros, su nombre es Fhridai Washio nos honra esta noche con su presencia, asi que disfruten su cena.  
  
La cena paso tranquila, ya que era hora de ir a los dormitorios la profesora McGonagall detuvo a los prefectos de la casa y les dijo unas palabras mientras veia a la nueva joven, los prefectos llebaron a sus dormitorios a los chicos y a las chicas, pero cuando se les asignaban dormitorios a los de 1er año a Astrid no se le tomo encuenta fue asta que llegaron con las de quinto año cuando le toco compartir dormitorio con hermonie, asi que las dos entraron en su cuarto.  
  
las chicas desempacarón y se quedaron dormidas, ya en la mañana hermonie desperto a shesid.  
  
- Es hora de ir a desayunar.  
- tan temprano, que flojera, pero mejor me levanto por que sino no despertare asta por la tarde.  
- hey shesid estaras en nuestro grupo, espero que estes al corriente con los cursos que aqui llebamos  
shesid sonrio malisiosamente pero despues parecia que recordaba algo  
- bueno espero yo tambien que si, por si las dudas me podrias decir que es lo que n visto.  
mientras bajaban a desayunar hermione le explico las clases que los años anteriores habian llebado, pero se dio cuenta que shesid se entusiasmo demasiado cuando escucho "defenza contra las artes oscuras" ese tema le apasionaba mucho a la joven, cuando llegaron al salon los chicos ya estaban comiendo, shesid se sento junto a harry mientras este platicaba con Ron shesid le quito su pan y se lo comenzo a comer, hermione comenzo a reir por lo que harry volteo y vio a una divertida shesid comiendo su rebanada de pan tostado que él habia preparado para sí.  
- eso era mio.  
- enserio sabe muy rico.  
cuando estaban por seguir discutiendo llego ginny y barrio con la mirada a hermione, despues se dirijio a harry.  
- harry hey te traje esto.  
le ofrecio una galletas, hermione no dijo nada tomo sus cosas y cuando iba a salir tropezo con pansy parkinson quien le hecho ensima jugo de naranja, hermione no podia articular palabra este dia no era de los buenos, cuando pansy parkinson intento retirarse shesid la detuvo.  
- creo que debes una disculpa.  
-por que se la daria a una sangre sucia como ella- shesid sonrio ampliamente y despues pansy parkinson se quedo en shok, volteo rapidamente a ver a hermione y dijo "disculpame, no volvere a molestarte" despues salio corriendo, todo mundo se quedo estatico hermione volteo a mirara shesid.  
- secreto de familia ya te lo habia dicho hermione, a por cierto debemos irnos sino llegaremos tarde a la clase de podiones.  
los chicos se levantaron ginny no dijo nada le dio una bolsa a harry y se retiro no sin antes ver a hermione con reselo, shesid paso junto a ella y no le dijo nada.  
ron miro a shesid y hermione las dos eran igualitas y se entendian a la perfeccion harry por su parte estaba intrigado por la forma en que sali pansy pero no dijo nada cuando entraron snape estaba de espaldas, shesid se sento asta adelante con hermione cosa que extraño muchisimo a harry y a Ron pero ellos igualmente se sentaron atras de sus amigas, cuando snape volteo para saludar a la clase con el mismo mal humor de siempre, se quedo estatico al ver a shesid (nota: snape no habia asistido a la cena el dia anterior) estaba sumamente sorprendido, se hacerco al lugar de shesid ella parecia asustada el maestro la miraba muy detenidamente.  
- podria decirme cual es su nombre  
- shesid, shesid Milillan.  
snape salio del salon sin decir más hermione miro a shesid quien estaba muy confundida, despues el profesor volvio a entrar y dio su clase con el mismo mal humor de siempre.  
todo esto hizo que harry y compañia se quedaran con muchas dudas volando por su mente.  
  
  
  
  
notas de la autora: espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfiction de harry potter, espero no cometer muchisimos errores, bueno a modo de aclaracion solo les queria decir que yo solo he visto las peliculas y he leido los dos primeros libros (aunque luego no me acuerdo de alguns cosas).  
dejen reviews por fis.  
  
bueno tambien les queria comentar que estos dos primeros capitulos son la introduccion de la historia, la cual espero que les paresca muy interesante ya que ustedes la estaran construyendo con sus sujerencias, es decir me gustaria que me comentaran que parejas les gustaria que se fueran formando ynsi les gusta el misterio aventura y romance, espero sus sujerencias bye.  
recuerden que pueden escribirme a maori_li@hotmail.com 


	3. horgullo

los chicos caminaban rumbo a la oficina del profesor Snape pues los cuatro estaban castigados, ninguno de los cuatro se lo creia, haver sido castigados por algo injusto la verdad esa era una muy mala pasada, para empezar estaban buscando a Ginny por que habian oido que algo habia pasado en la biblioiteca con un tal Richadrs que hizo que ella saliera llorando, como los cuatro habian estado ahi viendo todo (mas no escuchando) la fueron a buscar, vieron que entro a un salon y ahi fueron los cuatro pero elkla no estaba asi que cuando intentaron salir la puerta estaba cerra con llave, y se tuvieron que quedar ahi por un buen rato, primero sentados en las pocas bancas que habia (muy extraño para ser un salon de clases), despues les entro la curiosidad por ver los papeles que estaban sobre la almenos asi sabrian quien daba clases en ese salon, pero cuando se acercaron Shesid y Hermione se quedaron estaticas, el salon era de Snape, trataron de decirles a Harry y Ron pero no podian estaban muy sorprendidas, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta trataron de abrir la puerta pero no podian, ni con sus varitas magicas ni con nada, Hermione decidio que lo mejor seria que salieran por la ventana pero nada se abria, estaban en un callejon sin salida y de seguro no tardaria en llegar Snape, bueno no habia nada que hacer, despues de un rato Shesid se levanto de su lugar y se dirijio a la cerradura.  
  
- Asi que no quieres habrirte he?, ya veras sino quieres por la buena sera a mi modo- saco de su mochila un desarmador pequeño y comenzo a intentar abrir el candado, despues de unos minutos la puerta se abrio- vaya que fue dificil me tarde tres minutos.  
- menos mal que ya se abrio- la primera en salir fue Hermione y luego Ron, pero Harry se quedo un momento mientras Shesid recogia sus cosas.  
- quien te enseño a habrir puertas de ese modo?  
- heeeeeeeeeeeeee ^^ bueno yo........ eso importa ya salimos no.  
cuando salieron se encontraron con Snape, quien ya habia encontrado a Hermione y a Ron, asi que los cuatro fueron castigados sin derecho a quejarse o decir algo a su fabor.  
  
Al llegar a la oficina de Snape, el profesor se sento.  
- vaya vaya vaya, no pense que apenas al segundo dia quebrantaran las reglas, como dijo la profesora McGonagall yo les dire cual sera su castigo, solo espero a dos compañeros que tambien cumpliran su castigo.  
Los chicos esperaron coimo cinco minutos en los cuales se dieron cuenta que Snape miraba fijamente a Shesid la cual trataba de no sentirse intimidada pero no lo coinsegui, despues de unos minutos entraron a la habiatación Draco y Richadrs.  
- señor Malfoy, usted tendra el honor de revisar que los cinco cumplan su castigo.  
- cual sera este- dijo Shesid levantandose de su aciento- cual sera nuestro trabajo.  
El profesor Snape se quedo sorprendido nadie en toda su vida (un alumno para ser más especifico) se habia levantadoi de su lugar y le habia hablado con tal seguridad, salio de su asombro y saco de un cajon una foto y la puso sobre la mesa, cuando la miraron los chicos se quedaron en shok y hermione apenas pudo hablar.  
- es un Kai-Hou?.  
- asi es, nesesito que me traigan un poco del cabello de este.  
- esta loco, acaso quiere que nos maten, ese animal se diferencia de los demas por que apesar de ser un espectro come carne humana y casi nadie ha podido regresar vivo cuando se encuentra dentro de los terrenos de este, aun que si nos proporciona un poco de cristal de labridez podriamos defendernos ¬¬, aun que seguiria siendo muy dificil- todos incluso Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos, Shesid sabia mucho hacerca de los animales que habitaban el bosque prohibido.  
- vaya parece que conoce muy bien a este animal- la foto mostraba una bestia parecida a los Toros que tenia cuatro cuernos que se veian verdaderamente macabros y mortales, en la cola tenia picos al final y era de un color verde oscuro, tenia cinco ojos rojos, pero a Snape no parecia asustarle- pero acaso le asusta si ese es el caso pueden quedarse aqui, y perder 150 puntos c/uno por haver entrado a mi oficina.  
los chicos se quedaron en shok pero Shesid tomo la foto.  
- que es lo que dijo que nesesitaba, no creo que lo quiera vivo por que si ese es el caso no seria tan dificil nuestra misión.  
- solo nesesito que le quiten una de las espinas que tiene en el loma, ya que con ellas realizaremos una pocion.  
Shesid salio del cuarto sin siquiera despedirse del maestro, y despues volvio a entrar- que no piensan acompañarme, vamos entre mas nos tardemos menos tiempo tendrmos, ese animal solo sale a casar en la noche.  
- que consuelo- dijo Ron con más miedo que animo.  
cuando iban a medio camino Hermione trato de persuadir a shesid de que no fueran pero todo era en vano.  
- no ese tonto profesor cree que le temo, ahora vera lo que una Milillan puede hacer, es más tendra que agregarnos cincuenta puynto más.  
- si pero ese animal es altamente mortal- dijo hermione con desanimo.  
- y se puede saber señorita Milillan como lo vamos a atacar.  
- Es bien sabido que todos los animales tienen un depredador natural o un enemigo mortal no es así.  
- quieres decir que nosotros no atacaremos al Kai-Hou verdad?, lo atacara su depredador natural, vaya eso nos da mucha ventaja.- dijo Harry muy sonriente y con un poco más de animo.  
- asi y ustedes saben cual es el depredador natural de esa cosa- dijo Rochadrs  
- los Orgos, apesar de uqe son estupidos al parecer son su mayo depredador- dijo Malfoy muy calmadamente.  
- eso no es cierto no son los Ogros son los Orkos, no son iguales, los Ogros son estupidos y los Orkos son guerreros que adoran la carne de los Kai-Hou- dijo hermione.  
- esacto ^^- Shesid sacaba una capa de su mochila.  
- si pero los Orkos son canivales nos mataran y no creo que nos quieran ayudar- dijo ROn apunto de salir corriendo.  
- eso no importa yo y alguien de ustedes seremos las presas mientras ustedes buscan al Kai-Hou, asi cuando ustedes lo encuentren nos mandan una señal, y las presas atraemos a los Orkos asia el Kai-Hou, facil no.  
- eso sino los matan primero- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
- puede ser- al llegar a la puerta principal los jovenes solo traian sus capas negras y sus varitas magicas- pero es mejor morir en el intento que morir sabiendo que no hiciste nada, ademas ese maestro me reto, espero que sepa conquien se mete, ya vera le demostrare que yo no le temo a casi nada.  
los chicos no se sentian mejor despues de estas palabras.  
- bueno quien me va a acompañar.- antes de que dijeran más Harry dio un paso al frente.  
- te acompaño no quiero que estes sola en un lugar tan ruin como el bosque prohibido.  
- gracias ^^- tras esto Draco se veia realmente molesto al notar que Shesid le sonreia muy ingenuamente a Harry  
- Yo tambien los acompaño es posible que dejen abandonados asus amigos asi que yo los vigilare mientras Richadrs vigila a esos dos.  
shesid se veia molesta pero no dijo nada asi los dos grupos se separaron, la señal seria luces rojas en el cielo asi que se fueron por distintos caminos, al poco rato Harry y compañia se encontraba frente a un grupo de Orkos, los cuales se veian que estaban comiendo muy amenamente.  
Los chicos se sentaron a mirar o a esperar la señal, despues de un rato Shesid ya no estaba odcervando a los Orkos, estaba recargada en un árbol, cuando Harry se percato de esto decidio haceles compañia mientras Draco vijilaba, asi se irian turnando.  
- que haces?  
- escuchando musica -Shesid traia consigo unos Discman- es la cancion de un grupo que apenas acabo de conocer esta muy padre.  
- hey desde hace mucho que deseaba preguntarte si el maestro Snape te conocia de antes creo se sorprendio mucho al verte.  
- no yo no lo conocia, pero creo que él conocia a mi madre, por que ella estudio aqui, ella era una griffindor y mi padre creo que era un Slitering.  
harry se sorprendio mucho al escuchar eso- vaya a lo mejor tu madre conocio a mis padres.  
- no lo se, yo no conoci a mi madre, ella murio cuando yo era muy chica, y tampoco conoci a mi padre, nadie me habla de él, es más creo que nisiquiera saben quien es.  
- pero quien te crio?  
- bueno desde que tengo memoria siempre he andado de un colegio a otro, por lo que no te podria decir, pero quien a pagado todo eso a sido la señora Malfoy y una de las amigas de mi madre.  
- vaya creo que los dos desde pequeños somos huerfanos y nos han criado familiares.  
- no te equivocas yo no soy familiar de la familia Malfoy, mi madre era amiga intima de esa señora, por lo que esa señora me crio sin ser mi familiar, mi madre era Hija de una familia muy respetable pero sus padres murieron cuando tenia apenas quince años y mi tio fue muerto por los mortifagos, y despues ellos buscaron a mi madre e igualmente la mataron, en realidad yo casi no se sobre ese asunto, aun que no creo que voldemord se tan malo como dicen, lo unico que tiene de malo es que sembro terror por sus seguidores pero él solo no es gran cosa.  
- tú lo crees- dijo Harry muy sorprendido- yo lo he tenido que enfrentar varias veces y apesar de que esta solo es muy fuerte, tengo que admitir que asta a mi me sorprende eso.  
depronto Draco les llamo la atencion.  
- cayensen miren ya se van.  
- oh no eso arruinara mi plan- se levanta- busquen a los demas y ayuden a encontrar al Kai-Hou, yo los distraere, densen prisa.  
antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, Shesid salio de los arbustos y los Orkos la miraron para despues ir tras ella , Harry estaba apunto de salir tras Shesid pero ella se trepo a un arbol y corria por las ramas saltando de una en una mientras que los Orkos solo la seguian por el suelo, Draco comenzo a caminar para buscar a los demas pero cuando Harry lo iba a seguir le detuvo.  
- que haces sopenco, sigue a Shesid si nesesita ayuda tu estaras ahí no?  
Harry noto la molestia de Draco pero salio tras Shesid tenia razon Draco si algo salñia mal ella nesesitaria ayuda.  
  
despues de unos minutos Draco encontro a hermione y Ron mientras que Richadrs estaba descansando.  
- que se supone que hacen.  
- ese tonto se cayo y creo que se lastimo el tobillo- dijo hermione muy molesta.  
mientras discutian hermione y Draco Ron vio como algo los odcervaba-  
- Hermione, mira- dijo señalando acia los arbustos- es el Kai-Hou.  
Draco saco su varita magica y puso una barrera protectora.  
- eso no durara si nos ataca- dijo richadrs tratando de ponerse de pie.  
Ron sin perder tiempo saco su varita magica y lanzo unas luces de color rojo, despues de unos quince minutos y de que el Kai-Hou se asotara contra la pared se escucharon unos ruidos, despues aparecio shesid quien desde la copa de un árbol salto dentro de la barrera, tras ella llegaron los Orkos y comenzaron a molestar al Kai-Hou, tras un descuido Hermione saco su varita magica y con un conjuro le arranco tres espinas al Kai-Hou y salieron de ahi, Shesid 2que sabia que Harry estaba por llegar lo fue a buscar mientras los demas se iban, paso un rato y no habia rastros de Harry por lo que se estaba comenzando a preocupar, pero tras dar unos cuantos pasos se topo con que el habia encontrado una pulcera en el suelo y unos lindo animalitos que parecian conejos de cuatro orejas, los ods salieron pero antes de llegar a Howgars Shesid se cayo y se lastimo el tobilo.  
- o grandioso, lo que me faltaba no me cai en todo el camino y llegando esto.  
Harry se comenzo a reir por que se habia manchado la naris con lodo, despues de que Harry casi se muriera de la risa la ayudo a levantarse y llegaron al castillo, Snape los esperaba.  
- vaya asi que an regresado enteros, eso me sorprende.  
- pues que crias que yo no iba a regresar ^¬¬.  
- te pareses demasiado a tu madre, asta en el caracter.  
despues Snape se dirijio a su oficina.  
- me pregunto para que nesesitara la poción de "crowen" yo que sepa esa pocion solo sirve para odtener la abilidad de mover cosas con la mente.- dijo hermione.  
- mmmmmmmmm, si realizamos esa pocion en clase sera dificil controlar los efectos de esta, es bien sabido que ni el mago más fuerte puede controlar en su totalidad esa poción.  
- tal vez la quiera para otra cosa no lo creen- dijo Harry acomodandose sus lentes.  
- bueno pues yo me muero de hambre- dijo Ron mientras bostezaba.  
- tú cuando ¬¬- dijo hermione molestando a Ron- ah por cierto donde se fuerone sos dos sliterings, son unos cobardes.  
- creo que tu primo esta muy molesto.  
- dejalo amanecio con el pie izquierdo, lo que quisiera saber, es como era mi madre en esta escuela, parece que era la pesadilla de la mayoria de los maestros, por que tambien los maestros que asta el momento eh conocido se an sorprendido al verme.  
- bueno creo que creen que tu seras igual que ella.  
- en realidad soy pero que ella ^^, pero vamos a comer me muero de ambre ^,^  
  
asi los chicos caminaron asia el gran salon pero Harry llevo a Shesid a la enfermeria por lo de su tobillo, mientras se alejaban una sombra les odcervaba, sus ojos amarillos resaltavan de entre la oscuridad tras perderse Harry y Shesid en la inmensidad del pasillo se escucho una risa que parecia resiensalida de ultratumba " Vaya nunca pense que Sheridan tuviera una hija tan hermosa, debo de admitir que el idiota de Darien hizo buen trabajo con Sheridad  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
lora chang: BUeno creo que este capitulo trata de despejar (y a la vez formar más) dudas, espero que les guste este capitulo y pronto voy a subir el siguiente que sera un poco más entretenido.  
  
Silux: silux segui tu consejo y trate de escribir los nombres con mayusculas espero que les guste este capitulo, debo de admitir que espera un poco más de mi pero les prometo que el siguiente sera más interesante.  
  
bueno el siguiente capitulo sera un poco más largo pero espero que les guste. 


	4. Ataque

Este capitulo va dedicado a lora changya que ha seguido mi fanfiction desde el principio, y tambien a Silux por sus comentarios, espero que les guste ya que en verdad su apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo, bueno ahora si a la historia.  
  
cap 3 : ATAQUE  
  
La tarde era lluviosa los chicos estaban en la sala comun de Grifindor, estaban terriblemente aburridos especialmente Hermione y Shesid, ay que ellas ya habian acabado su trabajo y era viernes, los chicos no habian tenido entrenamiento por el clima que habia, aun cuando todo parecia demasiado aburrido, se sentia un ambiente muy acogedor, Hermione se levanto del sillon donde habia estado semi acostada y se estiro mientras bostezaba, se dirigio a la ventana y miro como la lluvia caia, Harry se le vanto y se dirigio a ella le puso la mano sobre el hombro e hizo que ella lo mirara.  
- es una tarde hermosa, apesar del tiempo no te parese- ella solo pudo sonrojarse y no contesto- especialmente si estoy con ustedes.  
El fuego de la chimenea bailaba alegremente, shesid miro a Ron qui8en estaba embobado viendo a Hermione y Harry, ella no pudo contener una risita asi que se levanto y se dirigio al oido de Ron.  
- acompañame, por fabor.  
Ron se levanto y salieron de la habitacion sin decir nada Shesid estaba alegre caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y Ron la miraba como si fuera ella una niña pequeña que recorriera un parque.  
- Ron crees que a Harry le guste Hermione?- dijo sonriente.  
- no lo se, bueno en verdad si lo se, él siente algo muy especial por ella- hizo una pequeña pausa y fruncio el ceño- ademas ella me cambio por él asi que si ese tonto no le hace caso yo mismo lo golpeare.  
- se nota que quieres mucho a Hermione, no te des por vencido yo te hechare porras, se que tú encontraras auna persona que te amara con locura, te la mereces por ser tan buen amigo y enamorado- le giño el ojo y despues siguio caminando asta que llegaron al gran salon y se sentaron, casi no habia gente por lo que decidieron tomar una fruta de la mesa y salir a caminar, Shesid tomo una manzana y Ron una pera, despues de andar vagando por los pasillos decidieron que era hora de que volvieran a la sala comun antes de que entraran Ron volteo a mirara a Shesid.  
- gracias, eres una buena persona- Ron dijo la contraseña y entraron a la sala común y lo vieron ahi los dejo frios primero pero despues Shesid entro con paso firme y despues de darle una mirada fulminadora a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en un sillon viendo el fuego decidio que iria a su cuarto, Ron por su lado no dijo nada tomo sus libros y decidio ir a la biblioteca, Harry al igual que Ginny se quedaron sorprendidos.  
  
  
Shesid entro a su habitación despues de un rato vio que Hermione miraba la lluvia caer.  
- no lo puedo creer cuando ustedes se fueron Harry me iba a decir algo y despues entro Ginny, le dijo algo y despues comenzaron a hablar muy amenamente como si yo no estuviera, me dio tanto coraje que me subi a mi cuarto.  
- asi nada más, nisiquiera te dijo algo más.  
- no nada, es más cuando me fui los escuche reirse, ya veran esos dos.  
- no te enfades, mira lo que hare-mos sera darle una prueva de su propio chocolate ^.^  
- como?????? O.O  
- ya veras desde mañana, hey por cierto te gusta traer el cabello lacio verdad.  
- si pero me cuesta mucho trabajo alaciarmelo, ademas de que casi no me da tiempo.  
- no te preocupes, mira aqui- saco un ibro de su baul- bienen muchos tips para cambiar de imagen.  
- enserio.  
- es más tiene un conjuro para que tu cabello se te alacie, y te dure así durante un mes.  
toda la noche las dos jovenes se pusieron deacuerdo para cambiar un poco su atuendo, ademas Hermione se sentia ofendida por la actitud de Harry asia ella cuando llego Ginny.  
  
Al amanecer cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir las chicas se levantaron, hermione tenia el cabello lacio, y le llegaba abajo de la cintura, Shesid se lo acomodo en una trenza en forma de red que tenia de adornos unsa florecitas, se vistieron de forma diferente a la habitual.  
por su parte Shesid tenia el cabello quebrado recogido en una coleta y con un hechizo tenia el efecto de que estuviera mojado, se puso una falda larga y negra con una blusa de manga larga (estilo formal) y un chaleco ensima con el emblema de Griffindo luego su capa.  
Hermione tenia una falda más corta asta la rodilla unos zapatos bajos, una blusa más sexy y su capa, se veia muy bien tanto que cuando bajaron las dos a los pocos chicos que estaban ahi se les caia la baba, ellas salieron rumbo al gran salon pero antes entrarian a la biblioteca.  
  
Ron y Harry se extrañaronde que ni Parvati ni Lavender hubieran visto a Hermione ni a Shesid, por lo que decidieron salir rumbo al gran salon pero las chicas no aparecian, faltaban cinco minutos para la primera clase que era adivinación por lo que se veian inquietos, estaban sentados viendo la mesa de slitering y tratando de molestar con la mirada a Ricadrs y a Draco pero no podian, depronto Draco se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta y asta su rebanada de pan se cayo, estaba embobado y no solo él todos los jovenes que estaban mirando asia la puerta, algunas chicas se quedaron impresionadas, Ron se aventuro a voltear y quedo en shok estaba jalando la manga de Harri cuando Harry volto vio a una hermione muy hermosa, jamas la habia visto así a ecepcion del baile pero esa fue una fecha especial, como una persona podia cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.  
Ron estaba en shok, Shesid se dirigio a donde se encontraba Harry comiendo su pan tostado y Shesid como ya era costumbre se lo quito pero esta vez nisiquiera se quejo por que estaba ocupado viendo a Hermione.  
- Ron me puedes pasar un pan tostado- pregunto muy inocentemente Hermione.  
- aja - despues de estar medio atontado al fin pudo darle lo que le pidio Hermione.  
Despues de un rato los chicos fueron a clase, Hermione dejaba con la boca abierta a todo el que la miraba, incluso cuando su maestra de adivinación la miro se quedo sorprendida la felicito por el cambio. Despues de las primeras cuatro horas los chicos comenzaron a platicar un poco más amenamente, cuando acabaron las clases decidieron salir a caminar por que no les habian dejado mucha tarea, los chicos aun seguian sorprendidos por el cambio de Hermione, asi que trataron de sacar el tema a frote pero las chicas los esquivaban sabiamente, despues de caminar un rato, llegaron a la sala de los trofeos y al entrar Shesid parecia niña chiquita ya que estaba sorprendida nunca habia entrado en esa habitacion despues de un rato se quedo mirando uno de los trofeos de Quuidditch.  
- que sucede shesi- dijo Hermone acercandose a su amiga.  
- es que este trofeo lo gano Darien Aino, ese nombre me parece conocido.  
- era un Slitering, vaya estudio aqui en la misma generacion que los padres de Harry- dijo ROn.  
- eso quiere decir que tal vez el conocio a mi madre, me gustaria encontrarme con alguien que la haga conocido y que me pueda decir como era ella en el pasado.  
- Podriamos preguntarle a algun profesor- dijo Hermione.  
- aquien, a Snape?.  
- no podriamos decirle a Dumbledore- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione, lo cual provoco en la chica una reaccion de tartamudeo.  
- si..si..si..po..dri..a..mo..s..- shesid comenzo a reir a carcagadas al ver asu amiga roja como un tomate.  
- no te burles Shesi, no es chistoso.  
- Para ti no Hermi-chan, pero para mi si.  
al salir de la sala se toparon conque los pasillos estaban más basios que de costumbre caminaron sin preocuparse y despues de un rato se dieron cuenta de que regresaron al mismo lugar.  
- Algo raro ocurre aqui- dijo Shesid mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.  
- es cierto en ningun momento dimos vuelta es como si el pasillo se hubiera alargado, es más nisiquiera alcanzamos la esquina- dijo Ron.  
- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, esto no me gusta es como si alguien nos quisiera tener aqui- dijo Harry mientras Hermione se acecaba a él.  
- Hermi-chan podrias decirme que tipo de conjuro puede hacer que las cosas se alargen.  
- pues creo que hay un hechizo que une un pasillo consigo mismo danfdo el efecto de un circulo, se llama.  
- Rogrery, nos lo dieron esta mañana en historia de la magia, pero nadie sabe como realizarlo, bueno talvez los maestros si, se dice que una vez que estas dentro de este es dificilicimo salir es por eso que ya no se enseña- Ron ahora si habia puesto atencion a las clases.  
- no es justo, hoy iba a haver pay de queso, ya veran- saco su barita.  
- que piensas hacer- dijo Hermione mientras e acercaba a su amiga.  
- dijiste que solo formaba un circuito en los pasillos verdad.  
- si asi es.  
- entonses rompere el circuito, hare un horificio en la pared y asi saldremos de aqui- con su varita rompio la pared que conducia a uno de los salones de Transformaciones y salieron, pero para su sorpresa al salir al otro pasillo (despues de haver reparado la pared) se encontraron un moustro, regresaron al salon.  
- que haremos esa cosa nos va comer- depronto la puerta comenzo a ser azotada.  
- Hermione- chan sabes que animal es ese.  
- NO nunca lo habia visto.  
- Yo si en el bosque prohibido creo que es un Griffin, creo que nos esta oliendo (el Griffin por lo que lei en un fanfiction es un animal mitad leon y aguila).  
- verde......... ¬¬ es bien sabido que esa alimañas una vez que tienen localizada a una presa no la dejan ir, y no cambian de parecer al ver a otra.  
- veanlo po este lado, quien fue el primero en salir.  
Hermione y Shesid se miraron.  
- nosotras slaimos juntas solo queda ver aquien va a seguir.  
- esto es muy raro primero el pasillo y despues esa criatura- dijo Harry acomdandose los lentes.  
- tu crees que eso es lo peor, mira- la puerta estaba apunto de caer.  
- ya se, lo congelamos por unos minutos y despues salimos corriendo nos dara el tiempo suficiente para llegar al gran salóin con los maestros- dijo finalmente Ron.  
- si puede ser y en caso de que no esten los maestros tendremos espacio para pelear con esa cosa y a lo mejor un prefecto nos ayuda- hermione saco su varita y cuando la puerta cayo congelo al Griffin y salieron corriendo, pero no tardo mucho en despertar el Griffin.  
tuvieron el tiempo justo para legar al gran salon ahi Shesid choco con el profesos Snape (para su mala suerte).  
- tendra veinte puntos menos por correr po los pasillos-  
- por que no le quita esos punto a esa cosa- señalando al Griffin.  
Los estudiantes que estaban ahi comenzaron a alterarse, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y cerro la puerta, pero el Griffin queria entrar  
- jovenes Prefectos lleben a los estudiantes a sus cuartos, cuando iban a salir por otra puerta se encontraron con otro Griffin, aun más grande que el primero.  
- verde que estamos siendo invadidos por moustros- cuando dijo esto Hermione un moustro que parecia una gargola le cayo ensima y la iba a lastimar cuando Harry saco su varita y saco volando al animal.  
- hay duele- dijo cuando se levanto, en la espalda tenia un gran arñon, depronto del cielo encantado comenzaron a caer gargolas y estas atacaban solo a los estudiantes, en el gran salon solo se encontraba el profesor Snape y Dumbledore, pero despues llego por la puerta de profesores, la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras y les ayudo a eliminar gargolas, pero entre más destruian más llegaban.  
Harry cuidaba a hermione quien por el dolor se habia desmayado, por su parte Ron y Shesid ayudaban a los de primero al igual que los pocos prefectos, despues de un arto ya todo el salon estaba invadido de gargolas, depronto las puertas se habrieron y los Griffin entraron, pero para sorpresa de todos estos atacaron a las gargolas, despues de un rato, esas bestias miraron asu alrededor como buscando a su presa perdida y se le quedaron viendo fijamente a shesid despues de colocarse en posicion de ataque se le aventaron a shesid, el maestro Dumbledore trato de eliminarlos pero sus hechizos rebotaron shesid salio de la habitacion corriendo seguida muy de cerca por las bestias, las gargolas fueron destruidas con ayuda de la maestra Fhridai Washio, pero cuando salieron a buscar a Shesid no encontraron nada que no fuera un pequeño rastro de sangre que siguieron pero desaparecia los pocos metros, todos los maestros se pusieron a buscarla pero no la encontraban.  
  
  
Por su parte Shesid estaba corriendo rumbo a la torre Slitering no podia dirigirse a otro lado por que las bestias le estaban casi pisando los tobillos, cuando llego a la estrada de esta se dio cuenta que era un callejon sin salida, no tenia escapatoria asi que tendria que pelear, despues de unos segundo, saco su varita y pronuncio "Driege" y salieron muchas dagas de hiero que acabaron con una de las bestias, pero la otra la ataco y la hirio de uyn brazo, ella cayo al suelo y su varita estaba lejos asi que no le quedo de otra mas que utilizar magia espiritual, salio de su mano una bola de fuego morado y se la arrojo pero la bestia no caia incluso se volvio más fuerte cuando lo creia todo perdido una persona salio de la torre Slitering ella solo pudo ver que es persona le arrojo un hechizo magico al Griffin con el cual destruyo, ella ya no tenia fuerzos, la persona se acerco rapidamente a ella y trato de reanimarla pero Shesid estaba muy cansada, habia sido un dia muy pesado.  
El joven la llebo a la enfermeria donde estaba Ron y Hermione cuando lo vieron entrar con Shesid se sorprendieron mucho habian esperado que otra persona la rescatara pero no él, no un Malfoy.  
  
  
La semana paso tranquila, asta el tercer dia Shesid y Hermione habian despertado, al igual que los que resultaron heridos, al parecer esas bestias habian sido enviadas por los Mortifagos por lo cual tenian proteccion magica y un poderosos veneno en las garras lo que provoco el cansancio de los heridos, nunca en toda la historia de Howgars algo igual habia ocurrido, por lo que tuvieron que redoblar la vigilancia, Ron y Harry iban a visitar muy seguido a las chicas, pero no los dejaban entrar por que decian que aun no despertaban y que su condicion era delicada, asi que la mañor parte del tiempo la conpartieron con Ginny.  
La semana paso tranquila, cuando al fin les habian informado que Hermione habia despertado se dirigieron corriendo a la enfermeria pero se encontraron conque en la camna de al lado estaba Shesid aun dormida y tenia una visita.  
  
Draco al ver alo dos se levanto y salio de ahi sin decir nada, Hermione estaba sorprendida.  
- que paso, y ese que asi aqui- dijo Ron muy pero muy sorprendido.  
- no lo se cuando desperte el ya estab aqui, y solo..........  
  
flas blak  
  
Draco estaba sentado en la cama de Shesid y le estaba tomando de la mano y solo le susurro.  
- por que siempre te metes en problemas?- de lio un beso y se volvio a levantar- no sabes que me mortifica el que te pueda ocurrir algo- dio un suspiro y continuo hablandole- no puedo creer que mi padre aun siga intentando matarte, creo que la humillacion que le hiciste pasar jamas te la perdonara, pero no te preocupes por que yo estare ahi para protegerte-.- lo unico que lamento es que no haya nadie para protegerme a mi.  
  
fin del flas Blak  
  
- yo me quede en shok cuando lo escuche pero me hice la dormida asta que llego Madame.....  
- ya lo he visto todo, vaya que guardadito se lo tenia- dijo picaramente Ron.  
- no Ron no entiendes nada, no te das cuenta los mortifagos la intentaroin matar, creo que esta vez Voldemord no te quiere matar a ti Harry, ahora quiere la vida de Shesid, pero la pregunta es por que.  
  
Hermione al dia siguiente salio de la enfermerio, nesesitaban buscar información, ya que apesar de que Shesid era su amiga ellos sabian practicamente nada sobre ella, Hermione busco algo que les pudiera ayudar pero no sabian por donde buscar asi que decidieron pedir ayuda a alguien, la pregunta era aquien, depronto Harry recordo lo que su tia le habia dicho y mando una carta, dando le instrucciones a Hedwin de que si su tio estaba en casa no entrara, y que la carta iba dirigida a su tia, esa tarde su lechusa salio rumbo a la casa de sus tios, las clasespasron lentas y dificiles, ya no podian ir al gran salon comiena en las salas comunes y no podian andar por los pasillos con total libertad despues del ataque, esa noche cuando los chicos estaban en la sala comun a eso de la media noche , la contestacion llego.  
  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
sabia que este momento llegaria, se que nesesitas ayuda y estoy dispuesta a dartela, ve con el profesor Dumbledore el te dara instrucciones.  
  
  
Los tres jovenes salieron rumbo ala oficina del director guiados por la profesora McGonagall quien habia llegado casi un minuto despues de uqe Harry habia leido la carta.  
llegaron ala oficina del director y subieron por la gargola.  
el profesor Dumbledore les invito a sentarse.  
- vaya señor Potter, señor weasley y señorita GRANGER, que bueno que vinieron los tres, acabo de resivir una carta de la señora Dursley, en la cual me pide que los deje ir una semana a su casa, yo he adcedido asi que saldran en cuanto la señorita MIlillan se recupere, espero que esto no los moleste.  
- Profesor Dumbledore, nos podria decir algo hacerca de los padres de Shesid- dijo Hermione.  
- yo solo les puedo decir que la madre de Shesid se llamaba Sheridan Milillan y que año ymedio despues de que salio de aqui fue muerta por unos Mortifagos, despues de eso la señora Malfoy cuido de Shesid, pero creo que la señora Dursley es la mejor para contarles esa historia, ya que ellas tres eran grandes amigas, aun recuerdo que ese trio hacia temblar a Howgars.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron de ahi muy sorprndidos, la tia de Harry, la madre de Draco y la madre de Shesid eran grandes amigas, cuanto faltaba para que los elefantes fueran rosas.  
Prepararon sus cosas, dos dias despues estaban en el tren rumbo a la casa de los Dursley.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++  
Notas de la autora:  
Ya se no se enojen se que la historia va muy lenta pero ya veran pronto veran que no todo lo que parece lo es.  
espero que les guste, y que tal les quedo el ojo conrespecto a Draco eh, que guardadito s lo tenia.  
  
lora chang: espéro que te guste este capitulo, te prometo que en el siguiente sabras un poco de la historia de todos asta de Hermione, ademas de que sabremos como es en realidad la madre de Draco y su pasado. 


	5. Cuando el pasado

cap 4 : Cuando el Pasado nos alcanza.  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a Lora chang y Lilux que han seguido esta historia y me han hecho el grandisimo fabor de dejar R/R, gracias.  
  
Los chicos iban en el tren, aun recordaba como Ginny le rogo a ROn que la llebaran con ellos pero los chicos no podian hacer eso. Ya en el tren los chicos pudieron platicar tranquilamente.  
  
  
  
- bueno Shesid se que esta pregunta te soprendera y a lo mehjor dices que nos esta........- Hermione fue interrumpida por Shesid.  
  
- Te refieres a lo de Draco no, bueno, creo que es momento de contarles todo, pero dejenme decirles que si quieren saber la verdad del por que ocurrieron esos atacaques, tienen que jurar que nunca van a decir algo de esto nisiquiera al profesor Dumbledore, se entendio.  
- te lo juramos- dijeron todos.  
- bueno, desde que tengo memoria siempre eh sido cuidada por sirvientas y cuando el señor Malfoy no estaba la señora Malfloy que por cierto se llama Astrid me cuidaba personalmente, todo mundo cree que ella esta en un estado catatonico pero la verdad es que ella solo esta en ese estado cuando su esposo esta cercas, no lo entendia asta que un dia me entere que el era un Mortifago.  
- quieres decir que talvez él hechizo a su esposa para que no lo delatara- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.  
- esacto, yo no sabia ni entendia nada asi que segui normal, asta que un dia, el señor Malfoy dijo que ya era tiempo de que realizara mis deberes, me llebo a una escuela privda si se puede decir asi, yo era la unica alumna ahi mis maestros me enseñaron todo tipo de magia y no solo eso, me enseñaron a utilizar todas mis abilidades, es por eso que soy muy agil, se podria que decir que me entrenaron para realizar una misión.  
- desde pequeña, pero a esa edad no puedes manejar tu propia magia.- dijo Hermione pero Ron la interrumpio.  
- eso no es cierto se dice que si eres de sangre pura tus poderes se pueden manifestar desde muy joven.  
- Buno cuando cumpli 12 años el señor Malfoy me llebo consigo a una reunion de Mortifagos, y despues de ahi yo iba con ellos a misiones, mis habilidades eran muy buenas no habia nada que me detuviera, incluso me atrevi a tratar de robar la piedra filosofal.  
- quieres decir que estabas bajo las ordenes de Voldemord, y tu hace cuatro años intentaste robar la piedra filosofal y no te detuvieron- dijo Harry muy sorprendido.  
- cierto no habia nadie que me detuviera, pero yo no queria servir a alguien como voldemord, asi que decidi que no haria lo que él me ordenara, y como lo dije frente a todos los Mortifago el señor Malfoy ordeno que me mataran, pero como yo era muy fuerte y tenia los poderes de mi madre y mi padre, no habia quien se me acercara, por eso cuando me fui a vivir a la casa de los Malfoy y me hacian enojar, cuando iba a decir un conjuro ellos se aterraban por que sabian que era muy fuerte.  
- ahora entiendo el por que dices que tenian miedo- Harry ya estaba más calmado.  
- yo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a voldemord asta que me entere que él fue quien mato a mi madre y a mi padre, al parecer los dos se oponian a su dominio y por ese motivo los mato, lo que no me explico es por que ami me dejo con vida, qe acaso sentia compacion por los bebes o que.  
- tal vez tu eras un punto importante para sus planes no crees, por eso te entreno tan bien- dijo Ron tratando de calmar el corage de su amiga.  
- puede ser, pero ese tonto sabe que yo no me dejare dominar por él y que incluso aun que me trate de matar yo vengare la muerte de mis padres.  
- creo que nos paso algo parecido a los dos- dijo Harry un tanto nostalgico.  
- si eso parece.  
  
cuando llegaron a la estación, la señora Dursley los esperaba.  
  
al llegar a la casa ni el señor ni su hijo estaban, por lo que les sirvio una taza de the y se sentaron, la señora Dursley obcervaba detenidamente a Shesid.  
- vaya eres igualita a tu madre, sabia que eras hija de Sheridan.  
- usted conocio a mi madre.  
- oh si que la conoci, eras muy amigas, cuando los chicos me insultaban por ser muy estudiosa ella me defendia, y no solo ami sino tambien a Astrid, eramos como hermanas aunque los maetros decian que eramos el terror de Howgars.  
- vaya, jamas me espere que algo asi- dijo Hermione.  
- si pero no solamente eramos tres, habia una joven de nombre Alexey quien era muy cayada estudiosa pero cayada, Sheridan siempre trataba de animarla a que fuera más distraida pero nunca lo conseguia, por ese motivo Alexey se quedaba horas en la biblioteca, ella hera una bruja de una familia muy distinguida.  
- tia Petunia por que decidiste ayudarnos ahora?.  
- yo me fui del mundo magico y lo odie desde que mataron a Alexey y a Sheridan.  
- quien los mato Voldemord- dijo Ron al fin tomando atencion a la platica.  
- él los mato cuando atacaron a,olos Potter  
- disculpe, usted sabe quien era mi padre?  
- ella estaba enamorada de un Slitering aun cuando ella pertenecia a Griffindor, de Darien, despues de andar por casi cuatro años, cuando nosotros ibamos en sexto, tuvieron una pelea asi que fuimos nosotras a la ciudad a comprar cosas para navidad y ahi conocimos a un muchacho de unso 23 años que nos comenzo a hablar, Sheridan y él comenzaron a tener contacto por medio de la correspondencia, y asi siguieron las cosas asta que Sheridan y se encontento con Darien, pero el otro joven comenzo a tratar de enamorarla, pero ella solo tenia ojos para Darien y a él lo queria solo como un amigo, asi que ella rompio el contacto, despues ya no supe nada de ella, pero yo estoy segura que eres hija de Darien , por tiene sus mismos ojos negros.  
- quien era el joven con quien mi madre tenia contacto?  
- era Tom, creo que ustedes lo conocen como Voldemord.  
los chicos casi se mueren de la sorpresa especialmente Harry.  
- ahora entiendo el porque mi madre no se llebaba bien con ustedes, estedes eran amigas de Voldemord.- dijo Harry muy molesto  
- eso no es cierto Harry- dijo su tia un poco molesta- estas equivocado, el motivo por el cual yo comense a odiar a mi hermana fue por que cuando nos conocimos era el grupo de cinco con ella, pero cuando conocio a James se comenzo a alejar de nosotras, comenzo a tener otras amistades, y unas vacaciones ella se fue con sus amigas y nosotras pasamos las vacaciones en casa de mis padres, cuando regreso, Sheridan me dijo que sentia una energia extraña rodeando a mi hermana, la comenzamos a seguir (para esto Sheridan ya se habia comprometido con Darien y habia acabado con el contacto con Voldemord, es decir ya iban en el ultimo curso) y no dimos cuenta de que ella era una Mortifaga- estas palabras le cayeron como una cubetada de agua fria a Harry- pero ella no lo hacia por que quisiera, sino que voldemord la obligo diciendole que sino lo hacia o le decia a laguien James moriria.  
- pero acaso mi madre sirvio a Voldemord.  
- pero encontra de su voluntad- dijo Hermione tratando de animar a Harry.  
- asi es, cuando nos dimos cuenta Alexey y Sheridan intentaron ayudarla sutilñmente pero Lili nos evitaba, un dia mientras Lili hablaba con Voldemord cerca del bosque prihibido, Sheridan los descubrio y emfrento a Voldemord con ayuda de Alexey ya que Astrid y yo estabamos en clases Muggets, cuando salimos nos topamos con que las dos estaban en la enfermeria no era nada grave pero Lili no dijo nada hacerca del encuentro y Sheridan comenzo a odiar tanto a Lili que ya no le importo el que andubiera con Mortifagos, Alexey y James eran buenos amigos desde la infancia asi que ella no dijo nada por temos a que James se llebara una gran decepcion de su futura esposa.  
Astrid y yo estabamos muy consternadas, nosotros no fuimos las mismos, despues de las vacaciones surgio una nueva sorpresa, Astrid estaba comprometida con Lucius M. y Alexey con Dimitrie R. al parecer Astrid no estaba contenta con eso pero no podia resistirse a los deseos de su padre asi que se caso cuando salimos del instituto, nos separamos pero aveces nos volviamos a reunir, luego yo me case y au asi me daba unas escapaditas con mis amigas, cuando se caso Astrid no supe más de ella nuestro contacto se rompio, al parecer Lucius no la dejaba ver a sus amistades, pero con muchos trabajos ella nos escribia, y nos comento que estaba embarazada, aun cuando su matrimonio no era lo que ella esperaba estaba feliz por que tendria un hijo ese era su mayor sueño, despues me entere de que Sheridan se habia casado con Darien en secreto pues Voldemord seguia molestandola, y tambien estaba embarazada, Alexey y yo eramos las unicas que seguiamos juntas aun que Sheridan se aparecia en mi casa algunas noches para platicar nos separamos un poco.  
- y que paso con mi madre.- dijo harry  
- ella se caso, me juro que los problemas con Voldemord se habian acabado, pero aun asi yo no podia borrar el resentimiento que sentia, una noche resivi una carta la cual aun conservo, era de Alexey me decia que Lili estaba en probleas, que ella habia investigado junto con su novio dimitrie que Voldemord iba a matar a Lily por traidora, esto se lo habia dicho Astrid, ella tambien le habia escrito a Sheridan para avisarle aun cuando a ella no le interesara Lily, queria salvar al hijo de James y a él.  
- esa noche fue cuando atacaron la casa de los Potter verdad?- dijo Hermione mientras veia como Harry trataba de contenerse.  
- asi es, lo que ocurrio despues fue algo que nadie se lo tenia previsto, Sheridan aparecio justo antes de que la csa fuera atacada, se unico con James para detener tambien Darien pero al parecer, Sheridan estaba dispuesta a matar a Voldemord por que esté habia atacado a Darien y casi lo mataba, cuando Voldemord llego no llego venian con muchos Mortifagos, les habian tendido la trampa perfecta o eso era lo creian, Sheridad jamas se confio, despues de que los Mortifagos estaban a atcando a los chicos, Voldemord intento entrar a la casa pero Alexey lo intento detener, no supimos como ni en que momento Voldemord mato a alexey, luego a Darien y a Jemes, al parecer Sheridan estaba muy herida, apesar de que Voldemord dijo que no le hicieran daño, la dejaron casi muerta, cuando voldemor entro a la caso, por lo que cuantan los sobrevivientes (que eran mortifagos) se escucho el grito de Lily, Sheridan con sus ultimas fuerza se levanto y corrio asia la casa sin importarle nada habia jurado matar a Voldemord y lo haria, cuando los Mortifagos intentaron detenerla ella utiloizo su ultimo recurso, la magia espiritual, se vio un relampago y los mortifagos estaban en el suelo muertso o apnto de moriri, entro a la casa y vio a Lili muerta y a Voldemord apunto de morir, ella lo intento matar pero algo paso, nadie sabe que fue, cuando llegaron los del ministerio de magia casi todos estaban muertso a ecepcion de ti Harry.  
- quieres decir que mi madre ayudo asta el ultimo momento a sus amigos.  
- si, ella fue de gran ayuda dicen que fue de las que más eliminaron mortifagos, ella era muy fuerte por que decendia de una familia a la cual se le atribuyen muchas leyendas.  
- No lo puedo creer.  
- y que paso con el hijo de Alexey.  
- joven Weasley, ese bebé esta sentado junto a usted- miro a Hermione.  
- eso es imposible yo soy Mugget no hija de alguien que lucho contra Voldemord.  
- no, tus padres te lo pueden decir, tu eres hija de las dos más grandes y valientes personas que pude conocer, ellos dos fueron los unicos que se aventuraron a introducirse a terrenos de Voldemord y fueron persons que lucharon contra él valientemente, debes sentirte horgullosa.  
Hermione no pudo evitar llorar, siempre habia creido que era hija de Muggets, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.  
- que paso con Astrid?- dijo Ron mientras trataba de mantener la compostura y no salir corriendo para abrazar a Hermione.  
- Cuando me entere de lo ocurrido y despues de que llego Harry sali corriendo para buscar a la hija de Sheridan por que sabia que ella no tenia familia, encambio Alexey dejo dicho que queria que no se supiera el paradero de su hija por temor a represalias, pór eso te busque Hermione pero no te visite ni nada por el estilo para que no supieras quienes fueron tu padres, devez en cuando yo te mandaba una muñeca o algun detalle.  
- si aun las conservo decian mis padres que eran de una amiga- dijo entre lagrimas.  
- de cierto modo si lo soy.  
- y que paso con migo.  
- bueno Astrid te adopto yo no me opuse por que ella era muy cariñosa y queria tener un niño y una niña mientras que Lucius solo queria tener un niño, pero un año despues de lo ocurrido se llego la noticia de que Astrid habia tenido un accidente y habia quedado en estado catatonico y que nada la podia sacar de ese estado.  
- la embrujaron- dijo Ron llebandose la mano a la boca.  
- asi es, y estoy segura de que Lucius es el culpable.  
- por que no hicieron nada- dijo Harry  
- por que el es muy influyente y es un mortifago, yo estoy segura que él intervino en la ultima batalla por que a Sheridan la mato un conjuro familiar, nadie quizo investigar, pero estoy segura de que fue el conjuro de los Malfoy, ya que el corazon se le congelo.  
- eso quiere decir que no solo mato a mi madre, sino anulo a Astrid y me crio para ser una gran Mortifaga.  
- no, te equivocas- dijo seriamente la señora Dursley.  
- como es eso?- harry miro a su tia.  
- el señor Lucius te acepto por que como dijo Astrdi, Voldemord te queria criar como a su hija, nunca estuviste cerca de un jocen de unos 23 años de cabello negro y mirada fria, al cual llamaste una vez tom, esa fue tu primera palabra no.  
- como lo sabe, yo no .............soy una tonta.  
- no no eres una tonta, solo te engañaron, nunca nadie te dijo como murio tu madre verdad, nisquiera Astrid pudo librarse de la magia de los Malfoy.  
- apenas me entere que mi madre fue muerta por Voldemord es por eso que decidi ir a Hogarts, y el profesor Dumbledore me ayudo a entrar, apuesto que el sabia esto no.  
- en parte si, pero no lo sabia en su totalidad.  
Shesid trataba de contener sus lagrimas pero no podia, Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo, shesid se desahogo, no podia creer que la persona con quien habia estado todos esos años fuera la culpable de que sus padres murieran.  
- sabes tambien el por que Malfoy te adopto.  
- no- shesid se sorprendio ante esa pregunta.  
La señora Dursley se levanto fue a su habitacion bajo y le mostro un libro era un árbol genealogio.  
- se dice que todas las hijas primogenitas de la familia Milillan que posean sangre Pura y nazcan bajo la estrella del norte tendran poderes y dones que la haran poderosisima, pero estos poderes desapareceran si ellas van por el camino del mal, Astrid pertenia tambien a la familia Milillan aunque de una forma muy lejana, ella tambien era muy poderosa, ella más de una vez tuvo el poder suficiente para pelear encontra de Voldemord, pero tú madre que cumplia con esas caracteristicas era más poderosa, Voldemord era poderoso tambien pero nunca se supo quien era más si tu madre o él, por que simpre que iban a enfrentarse los Mortifagos interumpian o atacaban a tu madre, tu madre era muy fuerte.  
- quiere decir que Shesid desde que nacio era fuerte.  
- shesid alguna vez as podido leer la mente de los demas y ver el futuro.  
- si cuando me lo propongo.  
- y puedes mover las cosas con la mente, tambien poses magia espiritual sino me equivoco, y puedes hablar con las serpientes.  
- si pero pense que era parte de ser bruja.  
- no, esos dones te los dio tu madre y tu padre, ellos te estan protegiendo siempre, al igual que James y Lily protegen a Harry.  
  
Los chicos pasaron la semana en casa de los tios de Harry al parecer el señor Durley y su hijo habian salido de viaje por obra de su tia, pasaron unas vacaciones tranquilas y se sintieron más unidos, Hermione platico con sus padres y ellos les dijeron que ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas era mejor que ella se enterara de todo, por su parte Shesid recupero su buen humor de siempre y se habia propuesto junto con Ron que Hermione le hechara ganas para acercarse más a Harry, pero por una u otra cosa las cosas no resultaban como esperaban, por que Harry la evadia, esto los comenzo a preocupar, al terminar la semana los chicos se fueron, despues de un rato en el tren llegaron a howgarts y ahi una chica de cabello rojo que era la pesadilla (ahora) de Ron, Hermione y Shesid los esperaba, cuando Harry bajo del bote seguido por Ron se dirigio a ella, Hermione bajo con ayuda de Ron y de pronto ante los ojos de los tres Harry le dio un beso a GInny cosa que hizo que shesid se callera al agua y Hermione casi se le pareaba el corazon, Ron jalo a Hermione antes de que llorara olvidandose de shesid, shesid salio del agua de un brico y los siguio dejando a la pareja un poco confusa, llegando a la sala comun que estaba basia Hermione comenzo a llorar, Shesid se acerco a ella y con lo mas calmada que pudo le dijo:  
- hermi-chan no te pongas triste, tal vez solo fue un mal entendido, ademas talvez él solo.....  
- es que acaso estas ciega Shesi ellos se estaban besando.  
- yo no creo que eso fuera un beso, ginny fue quien lo jalo- dijo Ron dejando a sus amigas con unos signos de ? volando por sus cabezas- es cierto ademas a Harry no le gusta ginny el me lo dijo, le gusta otra persona.  
- una tal Cho verdad yo tambien lo sabia.  
- como es posible que vueles por la mente de Harry y no me digas nada- dijo Hermione.  
- bueno es que, la verdad su mente esta muy confusa por que dice que le gusta Cho pero aveces dice algo como ¬¬ no ella no me gusta, o algo como ¬¬ soy un idiota como me pueden gutar dos jovenes a lña vez.  
- quieres decir que el esta confundido- dijo Ron  
- esacto, por eso creo que él no quiere a ginny alomejor mientras nosotras estabamos en la enfermeria Ginny se aprovecho de tu ausencia y se le declaro y como Harry es muy lindo él le dijo que si.  
- eso suena logico- dijo Hermione mas tranquila.  
- entonses hagamos la revancha entendido chicas.  
- siiiiiiiiiii- los tres comenzaron a hacer planes maquiavelicos, despues de dos horas su plan era un plan maestro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente Shesid y Ron se apuntaron para entrar al equipo de Quuidditch, esta vez Hermione se peino de una coleta y lucia pantalon ya que tendrian defensa contra las fuerzas oscuras y habria duelo, Harry se sorprendio mucho al ver que sus amigos se comportaban normal com antes, ellos dijeron que les molesto el que no les contara que andaba con Ginny, despues de clases, Ron y Shesid fueron a probar suerte para entrar al equipo, Hermione Harry y Ginny les apoyaban desde las gradas, despues de un ratolos salieron los dos, ROn queria ser Golpeador y Shesid buscadora cosa que sorprendio a Harry.  
  
ya por la tarde los resultado de los nuevos que entrarisn el equipo salio, algo que sorprendio mucho aHarry fue que le dijeran que Shesid habia tardado tres minutos ymedio en capturar la snitch dorada, cosa que hizo que asto los de Slitering sitieran escalofrios, por lo que en el siguiente torneo ella seria la cazadora, y Harry asta el proximo, lo acepto, pero luego recordo que el siguiente torneo se encontaria Cho tambien como buscadora, se desiluciono un poco pero despues comprendio que podria verla desde las gradas, luego recordo a Ginny y se sintio algo desilucionado, todo leestaba saliendo mal.  
  
Los chicos notaron el cambio de animo de Harry.  
- te ocurre algo cuñado- dijo en tono sarcastico.  
- Ron..........  
- vamos no te desanimes ya sabes que si te molesta algo puedes contar con nosotros, ademas pronto sera Halowen, y ademas el domingo podremos ir a Hogsmeade, me gustaria provar el nuevo helado de cerezas con fresa.  
- shesi, tu siempre tan golosa.  
- gracias chicos pero me creeran que nisiquiera se por que estoy así.  
- mmmmmmmmmm, hombres ni ellos mismos se entienden- dijo shesid mientras suspiraba.  
- pues las mujeres son más dificiles de entender- ROn comenzo a comer, y Ginny llego en ese momento.  
- Harry queria saber si el domingo podriamos ir al jardin de Hogwarts, dicen que acaban de floreser unas........- antes de que acabara la oracion Harry la interrumpio.  
- lo siento pero el domingo voy a salir con ellos- señalando a sus tres amigos que estaban ahora peleando entre ellos por un dulce de frutillas.- pero podriamos ir el sabado.  
- no puedo el profesor Dumbledore acaba de decir que todos aquellos que quieran estudiar sobre los Muggets pueden formar un grupo para realizar actividades Muggets, y la primera es teatro asi que me inscribi.  
hermione quien ya se habia comido su parte de dulce se levanto- tú tambien entraste.  
- si.  
- yo tambien me inscribi como los chicos ahora van a estar en el equipo de Quuidditch, yo me senti muy sola y decidi entrar al taller.  
- todas las casa tienen su taller?- pregunto shesid.  
- si, este primer año iniciaremos con teatro.  
- vaya no me imagino a Slitering con ese tipo de actividades.  
- creible o no ellos tambien estaban muy emocionados- Ginny miro a la mesa de Slitering sin creer las palabras de Hermione.  
- vaya esto es sorprendente- Ron se levanto- bueno yo voy a acabar mi tarea sino mañana Snape me sacara de la clase.  
- aun no la terminas Ron te ayudo.  
- no Hermione no te molestes.  
- no es molestia vamos.  
Shesid al ver la posicion en la que se quedaba se levanto.  
- yo voy a la Biblioteca quyiero buscar una novela de amor.  
y asi ella tambien salio del gran salón.  
- vaya al parecer todos tienen algo que hacer- dijo Ginny muy sorprendida de la conducta de su hermano.  
- quieres salir a caminar-Harry le extendio la mano y asi los dos salieron del gran salón, caminaron por los unicos pasillos por donde podian transitar los alumnos, era una tarde hermosa, cuando subieron unas escaleras que daban a la torre Giffindor se toparon con que Shesid estaba mirando el atardecer desde una de las ventanas, las nubes estaban rosadas y rodeaban a un sol naranja, las monatañas en conjunto con todo el paisaje parecia que era el paraiso, un paraiso que hacia un contraste con el bosque oscuro, asi daba la apariencia del cielo y el infierno.  
- seguramente Dante se inspiro en un paisaje asi para hacer su libro " la divina comedia", el cielo y el infierno, no es hermoso esta vista- dijo Shesid al percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos.  
- es hermosa- dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry.  
- vaya que si lo es- Harry se acomodo los lentes.  
- me encanta el contraste del bosque oscuro y el cielo, como dicen para encontrar algo hermoso primoro tienes que pasar por un gran sufrimiento ^^ o ustedes que opinan- shesid se movio de la ventana y comenzo a caminar.  
- her Shesid el sabado estare hechandote porras, espero que no les des tiempo de reaccionar alos de Hufflepuff.  
- quieres decir que a los de "Hufflepuff que son justos, leales, perseverantes y que no temen al trabajo pesado", quieres que los acabe en un momentito, eso no seria divertido, es mejor jugar un rato y despues acabar con tu presa.  
- te escuchaste como si fueras un gatito que juega con su presa- dijo Harry un poco molesto.  
- Harry recuerda que nosotros somos Leones, es decir somos felinos.  
- hay Harry no te enojes con Shesid apuesto que si yo tubiera su habilidad tambien me comportaria asi.  
- bueno si pero........  
- no hay pero que valga Potter, asi que sigan con su paseo sino bajaran Hermione y Ron y diran que estuve haciendo mal tercio, vamos caminen.  
  
despues de que se fueron Shesid se dirijio a su cuarto, al entrar a la sala comun encontro a Hermione y Ron riendo y trabajando muy amenamente, ellos la invitaron a sentarse, despues de un rato los tres estaban formando mucho relajo.  
para cuando entraron Harry y Ginny, el trio estaba solo en la sala, jugando ajedrez magico, al pareser Shesid y Hermione no podian ganarle a Ron (que raro verdad), Ginny se unio a las chicas pero ninguna encontraba manera de ganar, Harry se sento en el sillon a odcerbar a sus amigos, las chicas se veian desesperadas y Ron parecia reirse de ellas, se sentia tan confortable estar de esa manera, que poco a poco vencido por el cansancio de los entrenamientos las tareas y las demas labores diarias se dejo vencer por el sueño.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
perdonen mis horrorosas faltas de ortografia, espero que les guste bye.  
dejen R/R por fabor. 


	6. En Hogsmeade

En Hogsmeade  
  
  
Los chicos ya estaban caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade, el dia anterior no se habia realizado el torneo de Quuidditch, por el mal tiempo, Hermione iba platicando con Ron mientras Shesid molestaba a Harry tratandole de quitar los lentes, llegaron a una cafeteria y al entrar la encontraron decieta, apesar de que era muy bonita, una señorita que parecia estar muy aflijida salio a resivirlos.  
- lo siento pero no hay servicio mis empleados estan en huelga por que segun el que-no-puede-ser-nombrado, a regresado y no quieren estar lejos de sus familias.  
- pero no puede cerrar, los chicos esperan probar las malteadas nuevas.  
- lo siento pero no hay quien me ayude.  
Hermione y Shesid se miraron maliciosamente.  
- disculpe si le ayudamos nos daria cuatro malteadas gratis.  
- pero como creen- sijo la señorita- ustedes son clientes.  
- no por este dia somos empleadas- Shesid pregunto que tenian que hacer Ron y Harry se miraron, pero despues de un momento decidieron tambien ayudar, la señorita les indico que a medio dia llegarian unos parientes de ella que le ayudarian de ahi en adelante asi que los chicos no perderian todo el dia.  
Las chicas se pusieron un uniforme muy sexy (si an visto Chobits el que utiliza chi para trabajar en la pasteleria ^^) y comenzaron a atender, mientras que los chicos servian las malteadas, el negocio nunca antes habia estado tan lleno ya que se decia que dos de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts estaban trabajando en esa cafeteria, por fin llego la hora de salir y la muchacha intento pagarles pero ellos solo querian las malteadas.  
Cuando salieron de ahi, se dirijian a caminar por un parque cercano pero Hermione y Ron estaban metidos ambos en un mundo apartado de los demas.  
- al parecer estos dos tortolitos ya se olvidaron de nosotros- cuando Harry comenzo a reir Hermione le dio un sape a Shesid.  
- no digas tonterias.  
- no son tonterias por que cuando hablas en la noche dices oh Ro........- hermione comenzo a corretear a Shesid para cayarla, los chicos se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a trata de entablar una comversacion.  
- vaya parese que tú relacion con Hermione ha comenzado a mejorar.  
- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yo no cantaria victoria tan pronto, y die como vas con mi hermana.  
- bien, dentro de lo que cabe, bueno ella ayer me corto por que dijo que habia confundido los sentimientos y que se sentia mejor siendo mi amiga.  
- entonses no te fue tan mal o si?  
- no pero me senti mal creo quie yo tambien me confundi.  
- lo bueno es que ahora te as dado cuenta.  
- sabes yo creo que si- cuando miraron a las dos chicas, se sorprendieron tanto que la mandibula se les cayo, estaban discutiendo con un guitarriste, se levantaron y cuando llegaron ahi.  
  
- ya te dije que no se toca asi- shesid le quito la guitarra al chio.  
- hey que te pasa.  
- lo que tu haces es destruir la musica- dijo hermione.  
- a ver señorita genio demuestremo lo que sabe hacere.  
- shesid se coloco la guitarra y a la cuenta de tres ella y Hermione se pusieron a cantar, al poco rato las dos estaban cantando mientras el chico recogia el dinero que las personas le daban, Ron y harry estaban mirando a sus amigas, ese dia era el más raro de toda su vida.  
- cuando Hermione le pidio a shesid que cantara ella sola, sono la campana que les indicaba que era momento de regresar, ella le entrego su guitarra y el chico les agradecio por su ayuda ya en Howgarts Los chicos estaban muy aburridos en ese momento entraron Parvati, Lavender, Brown, neville, fred y george, oliver, charlie, Jhoana, Dean, Seamus y Deibith.  
- chicos no quieren jugar?  
- aque Pavarti.  
- verdad o reto.  
Shesid se cayo de la silla al escuchar el nombre del juego.  
- por mi esta bien- dijo Harry al acabar de decir esto la puerta se abrio y entro Ginny.  
- tu Hermione?  
- si y Ron tambien jugara.  
- y tu Shesid no juegas.  
- no yo estare aqui escuchando musica para no interrumpirlos- se puso sus Discman ^^  
- bueno lo primero es poner un conjuro para que todos los que estemos en esta habitacion no digamos nada a otras personas sobre esto y ademas digamos la verdad- Jhoana se levanto y tal como lo habia dicho realizo el conjuro.  
shesid por su lado estaba tarareando una cancion  
*****************************  
Ven y dime todas esas cosas   
invitame a sentarme junto a ti.  
Escuchare todos tu sue~os  
en mi oido.  
*****************************  
  
Despues de un rato el juego comenzo:  
- a ver yo sere la primera en preguntar y esta sera para -miro a todos en la sala y luego- Hermione die quienes son los chicos que para ti son los más guapos.  
Shesid que habia escuchado (tenia los Discman puestos pero no estaban encendidos) puso los ojos del tamaño de un plato.  
- Lavender, no este bueno yo..........- despues de tartamudear un poc miro a Ron- bueno me gust Justhin (no era mentira pero le gustaba más Ron), Deibith yyyyyyyyyy.  
- dilo sino pondremos el hechizo y sabremos quien más- fijo amenazadoramente Ginny  
- me gusta ROn- dijo Hermione tan roja que parecia que se quemaba  
Shesid al ver discretamente a su amiga por el espejo trato de contener la risita pero no pudo por lo que los chicos la miraron, Pavarti se levanto y se dirigio a donde estaba.  
- estas escuchando.  
- bueno, yo si ^^  
- entonses jugaras.  
- ya que ¬¬¡  
se sento junto a harry, estaba nerviosa, más que de costumbre que le preguntaran, que le diran todas esas cosas estaban invadiendo su mente y la estaban sofocando, pero todo comenzo.  
  
- bueno Shesid- se detuvo un poco al parecer Brown queria preguntarle algo serio a Shesid- tienes novio?  
shesid suspiro placidamente- no.  
Algunos de los presentes especialmente Brown y Charlie que parecia que les habian quitado un peso de ensima.  
- bueno ahora me toca ami- dijo Ginny- Ron a ti te gusta Hermione  
A Ron se le paro el corazon durante un minuto, si hermana habia sido muy directa, vio Hermione que esta roja como una cereza, y despues dijo un timido "si", Ginny salto de la emocion.  
- Lo sabia mis calculos nunca fallan.  
Shesid "espero que eso no sea cierto por mi bien"  
ahora era el turno de Dean.  
- Harry dime por que aun no te le declaras a Cho?  
Harry estaba calmado en apariencia pero shesid y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que estaba nervioso- bueno pues por que creo que ya no siento lo mismo por ella que al principio.  
Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.  
-Bueno es mi momento de gloria- dijo levantandose Oliver- Brown ati te gusta Shesid verdad.  
shesid se cayo por tercera vez de su silla de la impresión luego se levanto e intento no mirar a Brown.  
- si, me gusta- dijo tartamudeando el chico.  
- vaya esa no me la sabia pensaba que ati te gustaba Lirian de H......- le tapo la boca ROn  
- mejos sigamos jugando.  
- bueno haber Harry quien te gusta di almenos tres nombres- el podre Harry casi muere ante tal pregunta de Deibith- vamos hombre dilo.  
Hermione y Shesid estaban diciendo mentalemente, noquiero oir no quiero oir, pero mejor si oigo.  
GInny al ver asus amigas asi rio un poco.  
- bueno ami me gusta.  
Hermione se levanto, voy por un baso de agua ahora regreso- tras ella salio Shesid.  
- Bueno me gusta Ginny, Lirian y .......- el pobre chico recordo que no podia mentir- Shesid.  
- que??????????- Ron grito- te gusta ella.  
- quien lo culpa Ron?- dijo Neville.  
- sigamos a ver- en ese momento regresaron las chicas- Seamus a ti quien te gusta.  
- Pues me gusta Shesid- la seguridad del chico hizo que Shesid y Hermione funcieran el ceño.  
*************************************  
Y dejame estrechar tus manos  
y regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones  
Ay ven y cuentame una historia  
que me haga sentir bien.  
*************************************  
  
- bueno a ver Shesid a ti quien te gusta?- dijo maliciosamente Fred  
- tengo que contestar- dijo pidiendo piedad.  
- claro, esa pregunta la hemos estado esperando- Pavarti parecia muy contenta.  
Shesid tuvo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo.  
- bueno a mi me gusta ............- bajo la cabez y miro al suelo- me gusta Draco....  
- que Draco Malfoy- el grito fue tan fuerte que casi todo Howgarts se entero el pocre Charlie no se locreiea- pero debe de haber alguien más vamos alguien que si valga la pena.  
- deja la hablar Chalie- dijo Pavarti muy tranquila.  
- bueno uy es que me da pena- dijo Shesid tratando de disimular sus nervios.  
- vamos dilo Shesi- dijo Hermione giñiendo el ojo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Y dejame estrechar tus manos  
y regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones  
Ay ven y cuentame una historia  
que me haga sentir bien.  
  
Yo te escuchare,   
con todo el silencio del planeta.  
Y mirare tus ojos  
como si fueran los ultimos de este pais.  
******************************************  
  
Shesid sin querer se movio y su hombro roso con el de Harry y sus nervios terminaron por explotar.  
- me gusta Harry- dijo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.  
Ginny volvio a saltar- lo sabia hey soy buena adivina ^^  
Los chicos se quedaron en Shok a ella le gustaba los lados contrarios, uno bueno y educado el otro arrogante y prepotente.  
  
La noche paso tranquila pero Shesid no se atrevia a levantar la mirada ni a ver a Harry, al dia siguiente se levanto tempranisismo se baño y vistio bajo al gran comedor antes que los demas y cuando iba a salir rumbo a la biblioteca una mano la detuvo y escucho.  
- puedo hablar con tigo}  
cuando ella volteo vio sus hermosos ojos grises, tenia el cabello aun mojado, cosa que lo veia verse muy muy sexy, y sus hermosos labios rosados, no pudo resistir y se dejo llebar, ya en un salon basio el la abrazo.  
- perdoname no sabia lo que hacia se que te hice daño y nunca me lo he perdonado, solo quiero disculparme.  
shesid tenia sus manos sobre el pecho de él podia escuchar su corazon el tiempo se habia detenido ella solo cerro los ojos no queria que ese momento terminara, pero el solo pensar que lo del pasado podia regresar asi que ella deseara salir corriendo y no regresar, darle una cachetada a él y gritarle que lo odiaba, pero no podia, no podia su cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
  
********************************  
Dejame ver como es que floreces  
con cinco petalos de absorbere  
Cinco sentidos que te roban  
solo un poco de tu ser.  
********************************  
  
-Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, y aveces sirve para borrar cosas, pero yo no te eh podido sacar de mi cabeza, aveces pienso que tu solo fuiste un sueño pero cuando te miro se que no lo eres que eres real y que por una estupidez mia no podremos estar como antes, ya que tu jamas, ni yo mismo me perdonare lo que ocurrio, pero me gustaria regresar a esos momentos donde estabamos los dos asi, abrazados.  
  
**************************************  
y seis meses para vivirte  
debajo de una misma luna  
y otras nueve pasaran   
para sentir que nuevas flores naceran.  
**************************************  
  
- a mi tambien me gustaria regresar a esos momentos, pero no podriamos, ambos nos herimos mutuamente, solo espero que pronto sicatricen nuestras heridas- shesid se separo e intento marcharse pero Draco la detuvo y le beso, ella al principio no queria, por que sabia que si probaba esos calidos labios rosas no podria irse y volveria al punto de partida, volveria llorar por él y como una vez se lo habia dicho Snape, ella era muy horgullosa, y el horgullo no permite que llores.  
  
*********************************  
Y que cada estrella  
fuese una flor,  
y asi regalarte   
todo un racimo de estrellas.  
*********************************  
  
Draco no podia creerlo al fin habia vencido su estupido horgullo y le habia intentado (por algo se empieza) pedirle perdon a ella, pero no habia podido aun no podia, por un momento queria hecharle la culpa de todo a su padre por haberle inculcado todo eso a él, pero sabia que nadie más que él era el unico culpable, se sintio mal pero no dejaria que ella se escapara de él, ella le pertenecia (otra vez el horgullo Malfoy), no dejaria que nada la alejara otra vez de él nada.  
  
**********************************  
No dejes que amanezca,  
no dejes que la noche caiga,  
no dejes que el sol salga,  
solo dejame estar junto a ti.  
*********************************  
  
  
Shesid salio corriendo del salon, fue al baño más alejado de toda la escuela no queria que nadie la viera, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, habia sido una tonta otra vez habia caido en el juego de Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione y compañia llegaron al comedor y no vieron a Shesid pensaron que se habia quedado dormida o algo asi, al llegar a la primera clase, ella los estaba esperando, tenia los ojos un poco rojos, Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta y se miraron entre si pero ella sabia lo que pensaban.  
- hay no he podido dormir bien estoy un poco cansada, y ustedes como an pasado la noche.  
- bien- Hermione sabia que Shesid mentia, pero no la hiba a desenmascarar frente a Harry, tenia ella la vaga idea de que su llanto tenia que ver con Draco por eso queria hablar con ella a solas.  
de todos modos tenian una semana antes de Halowen, esa tarde, mientras comiena el profesor Dumbledore, se levanto de su lugar y todo mundo guardo silencio.  
- queridos jovenes, pronto se llebara acabo el baile de Halowen, asi que los chicos de TM (talleres Muggets) me an propuesto que en este baile ustedes se disfracen por casa, sobre un libro o una obra de teatro Mugged por lo que el trabajo más original y mejor realizado tendra 150 puntos para su casa. Pero tienen que cumplir con que su obra contenga Amistad, Amor, Pasion y Gloria.  
  
Los chicos estaban apunto de brincar de alegria.  
- Los prefectos recogeran esta tarde el titulo de su trabajo para que asi no se realicen dos trabajos sobre la misma historia asi que disfruten sus alimentos.  
A Harry y Shesid seles cayeron la mandibula mientras que Hermione y Ron se miraron timidamente.  
- Hermione- se acerco Ginny- que te parece si el trabajo se titula como el libro que estabamos leyendo, creo que ese libro nos daria la victoria segura.  
Hermione miro a sus amigos que aun no reaccionaba.  
- si, ademas tenemos la pareja perfecta, un guerrero morta y una princesa elfa, esto sera grandioso.  
Las dos chicas se miraron maliciosamente.  
Los chicos fueron a clase a escepcion de los de TM, a la hora de la comida las obras ya estaban distribuidas:  
  
  
Griffindor: The Lord Of The Rings  
  
Hufflepuff: Robin Hoot   
  
Ravenclaw: Romeo y Julieta  
  
Slytherin:   
  
al dia siguiente a la hora del desayuno los cuatro chicos estaban peleando, bueno en realidad nadamas dos, Harry y Shesid, quien le habia quitado a Harry (como ya era costumre) su pan, en ese momento la maestra McGonagall llego:  
- señor Potter, señorita MIlillan, hagan el fabor de acompañarme.  
- pero solo estabamos jugando.  
- acompañenme por fabor.  
los dos salieron de ahi mientras GInny y Hermione se reian, Ron los miro preocupado, pero Ginny y Hermione les contaron su plan y tambien rio con ellas.  
  
  
Ya en la oficina de la maestra McGonagall :  
- maestra no nos baje puntos de porsi ya es dificil ganarlos- dijo Shesid en defenza.  
- nada de eso, los eh llamado aqui para informarles que han sido escogidos como parte de los modelos claves para el baile, es decir ustedes quedan en manos de sus compañeros de Tm. para sus disfraces.  
- y a que se debe esto.  
- a que se parecen demasiado a dos protagonistas, ustedes seran quienes llamen la atencion.  
- bueno mientras no sea que nos desnudemos o que me quieran vestir de mujer esta todo bien.- dijo Harry riendo.  
- bueno maestra y se puede saber quienes seremos nosotros y de que libro.  
- El libro yo no se lo dire, pero seran Aragorn y una valiente elfa elfa Arwen, la hitoria se las diran sus compañeros.  
Ambos chicos sentian que lo que estaba apunto de comenzar no les iba a gustar pero no dijeron nada, a la salida ya los estaba esperando Ginny y Hermone las dos parecian tramar algo.  
- vamos chicos nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.  
- bueno Hermione nos quieres decir que ocurre.  
- nada, a Ron ya le estan toimando as medidas para los trajes, solo faltan ustedes.  
- me quieres decir de que va salir Ron?- dijo Harry un poco molesto  
- de Boromir, pero los más dificiles en convenser son ustedes- dijo Ginny muy sonriente.  
- por que?- dojo despectivamente shesid.  
- pues por la situacion de ambos- dijo Hermione mientras jalab a Shesid.  
- sobre que- antes de que dijera otra palabra Hermione durmio a Shesid.  
- si tu tambien comienzas a preguntar tanto te duermo tambien, Harry solo camino no podia creer ahora eran secuestrados por sus propios amigos.  
ya al tercer dia, hermione se canso de tantas preguntas y en la cena el profesos Dumbledore se levanto.  
  
creo que es momento de mencionar los disfraces que ocuparan- tosio un poco y prosiguio- Griffindor: The Lord Of The Rings, Hufflepuff: Robin Hoot , Ravenclaw: Romeo y Julieta, Slytherin: Corazon de caballero.  
  
- apuesto a que esa historia la escogieron as chicas- dijo Shesid.  
- de que se trata la historia de The Lord of the Rings- dijo Harry un poc intrigado.  
  
despues de la cena Hermione era la encargada de decir de que se trataba la historia y como iban a realizarse los disfraces.  
  
- bueno chicos los papeles principales los tienen los chicos de TM, y ellos -saco un pergamino- son:  
  
  
Hobbits   
  
Frodo / dean  
Bilbo Bolsón / neville  
Sam, / seamus  
Merry /dean  
Pippin,/oliver  
  
  
elfos  
Elrond/ deibith  
Legolas, hijo de un Rey Elfo/ Dimitre  
elfa Arwen que se enamora de Aragorn /shesid  
la poderosa Reina elfa Galadriel / Hermione  
  
  
  
enanos  
Gimli/fred  
root/george  
  
  
  
magos   
  
Gandalf/ Orlando  
Saruman/charlie  
Sauron/????????  
  
  
  
hombres  
  
Boromir/Ron  
Aragorn/Harry  
  
Todos los demas pueden ser Mortales u Hombres o Elfos ustedes deciden nosotras les ayudaremos con los trajes.  
  
Tras a ver escuchado eso, Shesid estaba enShok ahora si sus amigas se habian pasado de la raya, ella ir vestida de una Elfa, bueno ese noera el caso, sino que no era cualquier Elfa y ademas por que Aragord tenia que ser Harry teniendo a tantos chicos guapos por que él presisamente.  
  
no escucho a los demas Harry tambien estaba en shok asiendose las mismas preguntas por que ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: bueno espero que les guste este capitulo: que les parecio, que sucedera ahora que tienen que el dia de halowen tan cercas........  
bueno ya se que es falta de imaginación utilizar semejantes tuitulos pero esperen a ver el resultado, sera genial, el proximo capitulo sera medio Romantico, pero como dicen antes de la batalla ba la calma, espero que les guste bye.  
  
sayonara espero sus review. 


	7. antes de

Antes de la tempestad  
  
  
La semana habia sido pesada, los chicos tenian que mezclar el entrenamiento las tareas y todabia lo del vestuario, fue una tarea muy complicada, pero todo salio bien, el gran salon quedo adornado desde un dia antes del baile por ese motivo tubieron que comer en sus salas comunes.  
  
Harry estaba acostado en el sillon, su traje estaba listo faltaban cinco horas para el baile, pero el no tenia ganas de asistir, ya que la mayoria de las chicas le habian pedido que bailara con ellas, no es que él no supiera bailar sino que..........  
  
Flas Blak.  
  
- anda Harry no me dejes morir solo en esto.  
- así Ron y quien nos ayudara ¬¬  
- yop^^ - en ese momento aparecio Shesid  
- Shesi, pero donde, y sin que se de cuenta Hermione.  
- Harry no seas pesimista fijate, Hermi-chan esta trabajando en los disfraces, ademas que nos prestaron un salon desocupado para estudiar sin que nos moleste, claro que no lo ocuparemos para estudiar sino para aprender a bailar.  
- mujer tu piensas en todo- Ron le alboroto el cabello.  
- Ron me despeinas ¬¬¡  
- pero, pero- trato de articular palabra pero Ron y Shesid ya lo estaban jalando.  
  
asi todo lo que restaba de la semana se la pasaron practicando para bailar bien, Ron aprendio pronto pero a Harry le ponia de nervios el estar junto a Shesid despues de lo ocurrido cuando jugaban verdad o reto.  
  
Fin del Flas Blak.  
  
cuando la puerta se abrio interrumpio los recuerdos de Harry, Hermione salia del cuarto de Shesid.  
- esa niña es un caso perdido ¬¬¡  
- que ocurrio Hermi-chan ^^  
- pues como no se dejaba maquillar por que no le gusta, pues la dormi y tu por que sigues aqui acaso quieres que te vista yo ^¬¬.  
- no ya me voy- entro asu cuarto y vio que tres chicos lo esperaban ellos le ayudaron a vestirse encontra de su voluntad.  
  
Hermione se acosto en el sillon aun no podia contener la risa de lo que esa mañana habia ocurrido, despues de haber terminado el vestido de Shesid decidieron ella y Ginny jugarle una broma, asi que sacaron una capa casi transparente y le dijeron que ese era su traje, Shesid se puso a correr como loca, tardaron tres horas en alcanzarla antes de que llegara con un prefecto o con la maestra, las dos se rieron asta el cansancio, Shesid estaba aterrada no queria salir vestida como una Elfa, ella preferia ser una Guerrera o algo asi, no una inutil Elfa (esas fueron sus palabras).  
Despues de un rato para tranquilizarla le dijeron que ella seria la Elfa más hermosa, cosa que no le agrado mucho que digamos, decia que ella no merecia el papel, despues de discutir por horas Ginny saco su barita magica y la durmio, nunca habia conocido a una chica tan terca, cuando desperto la mandaron a bañar y despues salio y la comenzaron a arreglar, todas estaban poniendo todo su empeño.  
Ella tenia que arreglarse, seria la sobrina del señor de los caballos o algo asi, se dirigio a su cuarto y antes de entrar decidio darse un baño con esencia de canela.  
  
  
  
Ron estaba super nervioso los chicos lo estaban arreglando tanto que ya ni se sentia que fuera él, el solo pensar que bailaria con Hermione le hacia poenerse terriblemente rojo, no podia creerlo ya ni en el baile de cuarto se habia sentido tan nervioso, talvez por que no habia ido con Hermione, ahora que los dos estaban seguros de que se querian las cosas marchaban a la perfección, deno haber sido por que Harry, Ginny y una muy alocada Shesid le obligaron a demostrar sus sentimientos asia ella no lo hubiera conseguido, al seguir los consejos de su hermana de como tratar a una chica todo habia resultado a la perfeccion y como olvidar a Shesid que siempre que él se ponia nervioso o se trababa ella le daba un golpe en la cabeza para hacer que reaccionara, Harry por su parte le dio animos para seguir adelante, cuanto habian cambiado los cinco en tansolo cuatro meses, el tiempo se pasaba volando, ademas de las noticias que dos meses antes habian resivido, al parecer Voldemord no habia vuelto a atacar, y ahora el consejo estaba más alerta y que decir de la noticia de que el antiguao (y casi desintegrado) consejo de "Dragones de Oriente" se habia ofrecido para custodiar la escuela, lo que ahora daba más seguridad, ya que era bien sabido que ellos eran poderosisimos magos que utilizaban magia espiritual, aun cuando él no entendia eso muy bien, sabia que aun cuando les rompieran su varita magica o estuvieran a gran distancia de sus enemigos ellos podrian atacar.  
La llegada de esas personas los habian sorprendido, la hechisera mayor conocia a Shesid ya que habia sido su maestra en el pasado y por lo que se habia dado cuenta las dos no se llebaban muy bien que dijeramos, tambien estaba un grupo de chicas que más parecian Ninjas que brujas por que solo utilizaban sus habilidades manuales por decirles de un modo.  
Cuando salio del cuarto las chicas que estaban afuera se quedaron sorprendidas, en realidad el se veia más guapo que de costumbre.  
  
  
  
Harry bajo dos horas despues, vestido como todo buen Aaragon, tenia que admitirlo ese atuendo era perfecto, le quedaba muy bien, vio a Ron, estaba irreconocible parecia, las chicas suspiraban al verlo, y con Harry caian a sus pies en una nube rosa.  
- Ron desde cuando estas aqui afuera.  
- desde hace como dos horas- dijo y se acerco a su amigo- esas chicas me ven como si me quisieran desnudar ^¬¬¡  
- calma, y Hermi-chan.  
******************************************************************************************  
Britney Spears - Boys "chicos"  
  
  
For whatever reason,/Por cualquier razón,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life /Siento que te he esperado toda mi vida  
You don't understand/Tú no entiendes  
I'm so glad we're at the same place/Estoy tan alegre de que estemos en el mismo lugar  
At the same time, it's over now/En el mismo tiempo, esto terminó ahora.  
I spotted you dancing/te vi bailando  
You made all the girls stare/Hacías que todas las chicas se te queden mirando  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)/Esos labios y tus ojos marrones (oooh )  
And the sexy hair/Y ese pelo Sexy  
I should shake my thing/Debería sacudir mi cosa  
Make the world want you (giggle)/Hacer el mundo como quieras (risita)  
Tell your boys you'll be back/Decirle a tus chicos que volverás  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)/Quiero ver que puedes hacer (uh)  
******************************************************************************************  
cuando Harry miro asi la escalera vio aun Hermione muy molesta, queria fulminar a las chicas que estaban vestidas de Elfas con la mirada, se notaba que estaba celosa, Harry no pudo contener la risa  
- que sucede Harry.  
- Nada, es solo que nunca crei que Hermi-chan fuera celosa.  
- yo celosa, no me hagas reir Potter- ¬¬¡- yo no estoy celosa.  
- hey y que tal esta Shesid- dijo ROn tratando de molestar a Harry.  
depronto se escucho un grito y bajo Ginny vestida de Elfa.  
- Hermione Shesid no quiere bajar dice que ese atuendo no es de ella.  
Hermione fruncio el ceño y subio a los cinco minutos la puerta se volvio a habrir y se escuchaba la discucion.  
- o sales en este momento o le dijo a alguno de los caballeros de ahi abajo que te baje de aqui.  
- no quieron, me veo no se, pareciera que soy una muñequita, no quiero, yo queria ser una guerrera.  
- no se puede asi que baja ellos estuvieron trabajando mucho para que te vieras como la verdadera Princesa Elfa asi que baja de una buena vez.  
hermione salio con Ginny y despues de ella un Shesid muy sonrojada.  
A los chicos se les cayo la mandibula especialmente a Harry, parecia un Angel, ver a las tres chica daba la impresion de estar en el paraiso, las tres parecian Angeles, Hermione con el poco maquillaje que le habian puesto se veia más hermosa que cuando bajo por primera vez, y Ginny se veia tan bonita que sus hermanos y Neville (con quien iba a asistir al baile) se sorprendieron mucho al verles tan bonitas.  
  
Hermione y las demas comenzaron abajar lentamente, casi al llegar Shesid se veia molesta.  
- este vestido es tan largo que siento que me voy a caer.  
- oh deja de quejarte ademas te ves divina no es cierto Harry- dijo Ginny malvadamente.  
- aaaaaah siiiii- dijo tartamudeando el pobre.  
Despues le ofrecio su mano y salieron de ahi.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?/Qué estás esperando para que salgamos?  
Not trying to sound conceited but/No trato de ser vanidosa pero  
You and me were meant to be (yeah)/tu y yo somos el uno para el otro (sí)  
You're a sexy guy; I'm a nice Girl/Eres un chico sexy, soy una chica simpática  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!/¡Volteemos esta pista de baile   
dentro nuestro pequeño mundo sucio!  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Al llegar al corredor para dirigirse al gran salon la maestra McGonagall se quedo sorprendida, los trajes se veian muy originales y no solo eso, sino que todo la casa se veia muy contenta con sus disfraces, se sorprendio mucho al ver a Hermione y compañia, en serio se veian muy bien, shesid estaba muy roja y Harry parecia que el corazon le iba a explotar.  
  
- Buneo jovenes ya entraron las casas de Slitering y ravenclaw, asi que adelante.  
  
Cuando entraron al salón la mandibula estaba por los suelos, en el techo habia candelablos que daban poca luz dando un toque romantico, la musica era suave, las mesas eran tipo medieval y no solo eso, sino que habia balcones improvisados, en el habiente volaban estrellitas que brillaban timidamente, todo esto daba un toque muy romantico.  
Al entrar Harry tomo la mano de Shesid, la cual se puso aun más roja (se puede más), asi entraron y se dirijieron auna mesa grande donde se sentaron.  
Ron y Hermione tambien iban tomados de la mano, pero Neville como era algo timido hizo que Ginny tomara la iniciativa, asi los seis se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba cercas de la pista.  
- vaya el salon quedo divino, parece que os profesores y prefectos que rian darnos una noche inolvidable- dijo Hermione mientras miraba timidamente a Rn.  
- si eso parece- dijo Harry mientras un Elfo domestico llegaba a atenderlos.  
- desean algo.  
- si una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry, ROn ustedes tambien quieren- lod dos contestaron timidamente.  
- yo quiero una botella de jugo de uva- Hermione sorprendio alas chicas y cuando eol elfo demestico estaba apunto de irse shesid lo detuvo.  
- traiganos una botella de "Shaeki de uva"- - el elfo domestico asintio y se fue.  
- que es eso- dijo Ginny.  
- es una mezcla de jugo de uva con un poco de vino de arroz, sabe muy sabroso y casi no contiene alohol.  
- casi, sabes lo que nos ocurriria si nos descubren tomando vino- dijo Hermione un poco alterada.  
- pues cabe la casualidad que el "shaeki de uva" no es vino, solo tiene el sabor, pero no tiene alcohol.  
- bueno en ese caso estara bien.  
- hey eso no es justo, nosotros tambien queremos- ROn miro a las chicas- por que no nos dijeron que existia esa cosa.  
-por que no preguntaron- Hermione le giño el ojo- ademas ustedes siempre toman cerveza de mantequilla, y el vino es un poco más femenino.  
- bueno si lo pones asi yo no quiero, y tu Ron aun quieres vino- dijo Neville riendose.  
- no neville yo no quiero vino ni dada por el estilo.  
En ese momento comeno una cancion de tonada suave los chicos comenzarón a platicar y el ambiente comenzo a ponerse más alegre.  
***********************************************************  
The Verve - Bittersweet Simphony   
  
'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places   
where all the veins meet yeah,   
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce  
Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren  
Eres un esclavo del dinero y entonces mueres  
Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado  
Tu conoces al que te lleva a los lugares  
Donde todas las venas se encuentran, si   
***********************************************************  
  
- no creen que esa cancion es un poco triste.  
- no se Hermi-chan no le he puesto atencion-se quedaron escuchando un poco la melodia.  
  
***********************************************************  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people   
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no   
///////////////////////////////////  
No cambio, puedo cambiar  
Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde  
Estoy aquí en mi molde  
Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas  
Desde un día al próximo  
No puedo cambiar mi molde  
No, no, no, no   
***********************************************************  
  
- bueno creo que para este momento no es la mejor cancion pero esta linda- dijo Ginny mientras veia como sus amigos tomaban el tema del Quuidditch.  
- es algo melancolica ustedes que opinan- Hermione tomo un poco del vino de su copa.  
- puede ser depende del punto de vista y estado de animo  
  
  
***********************************************************  
Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Bien, yo nunca rezo  
Pero esta noche estoy de rodillas, si  
Necesito escuchar algunos sonidos para agradecer el dolor en mi, si  
Dejé brillar a la melodía, le permití limpiar mi mente, Me siento libre ahora  
Pero los caminos aéreos están limpios y no hay nadie cantándome ahora   
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
- Es triste, es cierto no deberian ponerla en este momento, pero no importa es linda.  
- shesi, tu crees que algo malo ocurra esta noche.  
- no lo se, pero por si las dudas traje mi varita magica.  
- yo tambien Hermi-chan y tú la tres contigo.  
- porsupesto, pero podria apostar a que los chicos no la traen.  
- son hombres Hermione sienpre se la andan en la luna cuando ven a una chica tan bonita como tú o Ginny.  
- basta me vas a hacer ponerme roja- HErmione trato de disimular su sonrojo.  
- no Hermi-chan, no va a hacerte poner roja, ya estas roja.  
- Ginny tu tambien estas sonrojada ¬¬¡  
- bueno chicas que vamos a pedir para cenar.  
- escuchen  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Siempre he estado  
Siempre he estado  
¿Has estado triste?  
¿Alguna vez has estado triste?  
***********************************************************  
  
- creo que esa pregunta era para nosotras no lo creen- dijo Shesi giñiendo el ojo.  
- si pero no me molestare en contestarla, almenos no esta noche.  
- y la cena- dijo GInny ^^  
- nada.........  
- nada que shesi?  
- no cenaremos, esta noche venimos a bailar y disfrutarla no a comer.  
- es cierto aunque nuestras parejas estan entretenidas en sus platicas.  
las chicas miraron a los chicos y ellos estaban entrados en su comversacion, en ese momento un joven de Hufflepuff se acerco e invito a bailar a Hermione, al ver que Ron le le hacia caso acepto, Ginny saco a bailar a Neville y ROn se dedico a ver a Hermione bailar.  
- hay ROn eres un tonto, por que no sacas a bailar a Hermione.  
- es que no encuentro el mejor momento Shesid.  
- ya se que es lo que quieres, quieres una pieza romantica verdad.  
- no no no no, bueno si.  
- lo sabia, se nota que eres muy romantico ^.^  
- y dime por que no bailan ustedes dos ^¬¬¡  
- por que???????????, mejor cayate Ron, o no mejor aun ven a bailar con migo, por que Harry esta en baba.  
Harry estba mirando asia la mesa de Cho, por lo que ni encuenta de que sus amigos lo habian abandonado, en el salon se escuchaba una cancion "The Cardigans, Mi juego favorito".  
  
Cuando Harry miro asua amigos que se alejaban se dio cuenta de que habia sido muy descortes embobarse mirando a Cho, asi que dirijio su atencion a la pista de baile.  
Vio como los seis se divertian y se sintio un poco olvidado, pero en ese momento llego un chica de Ravenclaw y lo invito a bailar.  
  
*****************************************************  
I had a vision I could turn you right  
a stupid mission and a lethal fight  
I should have seen it when my hope was new  
my heart is black and my body is blue  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
Yo tuve una visión, te que te podría cambiar  
Una estupida misión y una batalla letal  
Yo debería haberlo visto, cuando mi deseo era nuevo  
Mi corazón esta negro y mi cuerpo azul  
*****************************************************  
  
And I'm losing my favorite game  
you're losing your mind again  
I'm losing my favorite game  
I've tried but you're still the same  
I'm losing my baby  
you're losing a saviour and a saint   
///////////////////////////////////////  
Y estoy perdiendo mi juego favorito  
Tu estas perdiendo tu mente otra vez  
Estoy perdiendo mi juego favorito  
Yo he tratado pero tu eres igual  
Estoy perdiendo mi bebe  
Tu estas perdiendo un sabio y un santo  
**********************************************  
  
  
Al acbar la cancion se dirigieron asus asientos.  
- Hey Ron desde cuando bailas ^¬¬  
- desde......bueno es una larga historia.  
- hey chicos por que no bailan ustedes dos ^^  
- Shesi porque no bailas con Harry.  
- es que........  
- es que no la eh invitado a bailar.  
- esto es rorao Cho viene para caca- dijo Ginny muy disimuladamente.  
- Harry te gustaria bailar.  
Harry miro asus amigos y despues a CHo luego se levanto y se dirijio a la pista de baile.  
- no es justo nuestro plan se esta estropeando- GInny estaba apunto de decir más pero shesid la mirop ¬¬  
- como que nuestro plan......... nuestro- miro a Hermione quien intentaba uir.  
- no te enojes Shesi, solo queriamos que tu y Harry.........  
- ahora caigo el por que yo de Elfa y el de Aaragon, vaya estavez eh estado muy despistada.  
- vamo no te enojes no podras decir que el plan de Hermione no era perfecto asta que aprecio Cho.  
- señorita me consede esta pieza- un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos grices le extendio la mano a Shesi.  
- bueno yo- no pudo ni contestar por uqe el chico y ella ya estaban en la pista   
  
- eso no estaba dentro del plan o si- Hermione estaba con la mandibula en el suelo.  
- pero como ese idiota puede interferir, aun que debo decir que Harry ase rato cuando Shesi le estaba hablando estaba mirando a Cho.  
- hay que quemar a esos dos.- Todos miraron a Neville no era mala idea.  
  
cuando regresaron los dos, comenzo una cancion un poco más como decirlo Sexy.  
- hemos decidido que bailaremos esta cancion con nuestras parejas- dijo Hermione jalando a ROn.  
- lo que quiere decir que ustedes dos bailaran juntos- Ginny siguio a Hermione junto con Neville.  
- vaya creo que tendremos que bailar- Shesi le extendio la mano a Harry y asi se dirijieron a la pista, ahi una cancion muy lenta comenzo a sonar.  
- creo que yo debi pedirte que bailaramos no tu a mi.  
- eso no importa o si?  
- supongo que no.  
  
  
En otro extremo de la pista.  
- que estaran diciendo esos dos- Ginny por más que intentaba leer los labio no lo conseguia.  
- no se pero se ven muy bien, hay asta envidia me dan- Hermione solto un suspiro.  
- vamos chicas no creen que se estan pasando con esos dos.  
- vamos ROn ellos se quieren o almenos se gustan, estoy segura que seran una pareja pronto.  
- eso si un "Dragón" no interviene no lo creen- Neville estaba mirando a un DRaco muy molesto- a ese parece que le va salir fuego por los ojos.  
- chicas nesesitan un plan para mantener al diablo lejos.  
- Ron no seas pesimista si esto sale bien, Harry y Shesi terminaran juntos esta noche.  
- y si no Hermi-chan.  
- pues tendremos otra oportunidad, ademas yo no quiero que Harry se quede ni con CHo ni shesi con Draco.  
- hey Hermione se me acaba de ocurrir algo macabro.  
- que Ginny- Ginny se acerco al oido de Hermione- eso esta genial ^^  
- por que me da mala espina.  
- Ron no es genial la idea de Ginny, digo, si hay dos que molestan juntemoslos.  
- asi señorita genio, pero no crees que eso hara sentir mal a Harry, digo que prefieran a Draco que a él.  
- pero........  
- nada de peros, y ademas como pienzan hacer eso.  
- pues con magia.  
- y si las descubren.  
- chicos no se preocupaen por el Dragon, acaba de irse, alomejor le dio un dolor de estomago.  
- eso o se dio cuenta de que hablabamos de él.  
La cancion termino y se dirigieron a su lugar, ahi parte de la noche la pasaron entre platicas y bailes, despues de un rato inesperadamente Ron y Hermione se levantaron a "bailar", pero no regresarón, asi que los chicos comenzaron a sacar conclusiones.  
  
  
-Ron por que me traes aqui  
- hermi-chan ya viste que Hermosa esta la luna.  
- Ron es tan bonita- Hermio se recargo en el barandal del balcon- creo que deberiamos..........  
Ya no pudo decir más por que ROn la beso, su labios eran calidos, era cierto que Ron no era un genio besando, pero para ella ese beso la hacia ir a la luna y más alla, comenzo a jugar con el cabello de él y él asu vez coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, se sentia tan nervioso al principio penso que ella lo golpearia, pero cuando fue pasando el tiempo fue tomando más confianza, ciando se separaron Hermione no podia suvir la vista se sentia nerviosa y un poco tonta no sabia que decir.  
- hermi-chan te quiero.  
Hermione no contesto, solo lo beso, se sentia tan bien estar entre los brazos de él,sentia que estaba segura, que estaba en un mundo donde nada malo podia pasar, nisiquiera cuando andubieron por primera vez se habia sentido asi, tal vez por que en esa ocacion no habian andado por el cariño que se tenian sino por puro capricho pero ahora todo era diferente, todo tenia sentido, todo era lindo.  
  
  
  
  
Arrojo su copa de vino ala chimenea, no pudo soportar más tiempo el estar ahi mirando como Shesid bailaba con él, con otro que no fuera él, se sentia ofendido, sentia que él que podia tener todo lo que deseara se habia caido al lodo, que él que presumia de tener un corazon frio y libre de remordimientos, estuviera ahí peleando consigo mismo para olvidar algo que segun él no tenia importancia, se sentia derrotado, se sentia muy mal, diabls como deseaba en ese momento tener el valor de ir a golpear al estupido de Potter, pero eso seria humillante por que de seguro ella lo defenderia, detodos modos él tenia la culpa por ser incleiblemente estupido y dejarse llebar por su "horgullo", no no habia sido solo eso, habia sido todo, el creia tener el mundo en la palma de la mano y se encontro con que él mundo lo aplasto en un segundo, pero tenia que ser fuerte por que si se dejaba caer ahora, despues no se podria levantar, tomo otra copa y salio al pasillo, se recargo en una ventana y miro el cielo, negro casi sin estrellas eso era raro, miro asia otro lado y vio que unas lucecitas casi imperceptibles se movian por el bosque prohibido, acaso los atacarian.  
Entro de nuevo asu casa, tomo su varita y salio, seguramente la mayoria de los alumnos no portaban su varita, ese momento era la mejor oportunidad para los Mortifagos para atacar, era el mejor momento para tomar Howgarts facilmente, aun cuando los Dragones estuvieran ahí, si llegaban al gran salon se llebaria acabo una gran matanza, nadie lo podria evitar, descanzo un poco más mientras escuchaba la tonta cancion que se tocaba en esos momentos en el gran salon.  
  
  
"the Cardigans; Love food" Amor engañoso  
  
Querido temo que debemos enfrentar el problema, tu no me amas más, lo sé, quizás no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes. Mama me dijo que no debía hacerme problema que debería quedarme con otro hombre, uno que me merezca en serio, pero yo creo que ese ers tú. Por eso lloro y te pido que  
  
...Amame, ámame, di que me amas, engáñame, engáñame, ven y engáñame, ámame, ámame, pretende que me amas, déjame, déjame, sólo di que me necesitas. Por eso lloro y te ruego que me ámame, ámame, di que me amas, déjame, déjame, di que me necesitas, no me importa nada, sólo Tú.   
  
Últimamente estuve desesperadamente preocupándome, pasé la noche despierta y preguntándome, que pude haber hecho de diferente para que te quedaras. La razón no me llevará a la solución , y todo quedará mas confundido, no me importa mientras a ti no te importe, mientras no te alejes.   
  
Por eso lloro y te pido que ...Amame, ámame, di que me amas, engáñame, engáñame, ven y engáñame, ámame, ámame, pretende que me amas, déjame, déjame, sólo di que me necesitas.  
  
Por eso lloro y te ruego que me ámas, ámame, di que me amas, déjame, déjame, di que me necesitas, no me importa nada, sólo tú, nada excepto tú,   
  
Amame, ámame, di que me amas, engáñame, engáñame, ven y engáñame, ámame, ámame, sé que me necesitas.  
  
No me importa anda excepto Tú.  
*****************************************************************  
  
N/A: hace falta decir quien es la persona que esta en el pasillo........... ¬¬¡  
bueno espero que les guste.  
  
en nuestro siguiente capitulo podremos saber:  
Por que estan atacando Howgarts (aparte de que para matar a Harry y compañia), que fue lo que ocurrio entre Shesid y Draco, que pasaria si mataras un espectro y como raccionaran tanto maestros como alumnos ante una situacion que los llebaria auna masacre total, sin que tengan posibilidad de salir con vida.  
  
Asi que el siguiente capitulo se llamara "Tempestad; Los rastros del pasado".  
  
bueno este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me siguen.  
y aprovecho para agradecerle a Alex por su correo, gracias por leer mi fanfiction y espero que pronto me escriban mas Rewens......  
  
atte: Arashi Himura o Maori_li para los amigos bye. 


	8. antes de

Tempestad; Los rastros del pasado (primera parte)  
  
  
Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su lugar bajo las miradas de sus amigos, ellos solo sonrieron, Hermione busco con la mirada a Shesid pero no la vio por ningun lado.  
- y Shesi- Ginny suspiro.  
- mmmmmmmmmm, vino una chica de Slitering y se levanto no a regresado, no sabemos a donde fue.  
- mmmmmmmm ¬¬ bueno almenos ella se sabe defender no.  
- mejor voy a buscarla, no quiero que se meta en problemas- dijo Harry levantandose.  
- no hay problema ya regrese- dijo Shesid mientras se dejaba caere sobre la silla.  
- como te fue?- Hermione notaba que su amiga estaba molesta.  
- esas viboras son una molestia me gustaria convertirlas en lombrises.  
depronto una chica intento jalar a shesid para tirarla de la silla, pero Shesid salto y en un pestañeo tomo ala chica del cuello enterrandole las uñas sin lastimarla mucho.  
- escuchame bien estupida que no lo volvere a repetir, mis asuntos solo me consiernen a mi, por eso son mis asuntos¡¡¡- le enterro un poc más las uñas- la proxima vez que intentes pelear con alguien primero fijate con quien, con o sin varita magica podria aserte sufrir mucho sin que tu tengas tiempo de responder- la tiro al suelo, la chica se levanto un poco adolorida y con una mano en el cuello.  
- es cierto, tu eres la hija de Voldemord¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
Para mala suerte de ellos, la musica habia parado en ese instante y todo mundo escucho a la joven.  
- tenia razon Pansy, tu eres la hija de Voldemord.  
- enserio, quie raro yo no lo sabia- Shesid se veia muy tranquila- se me hace extraño que una chica coo tú, como deberia decirlo, una adoptada por caridad me hable asi.  
La chica se sorprendio muchisimo sus amigas le dieron la espalda- uy lo olvide no querias que nadie lo supiera, que pena lo siento tanto.  
La chica salio corriendo del salón las personas se sorprendieron pero no tomaron encuenta esos comentarios (aun que la mayoria si).  
- estas bien Shesi- pregunto Hermione.  
- esas tontas creen que yo me voy a molestar por qu me digan semejante estupidez, ella si que no tenia nada de autoestima.  
- como sabias que ella era adoptada.  
shesid se todo la sien- lei su mente, la verdad es que no queria decir algo asi pero me hizo enojar.  
  
En ese momento los maestros miraban a Shesid justo cunado iban a decir algo, un rayo cayo afuera y despues se vieron unas explosiones, un gran resplandor y silencio.  
  
El profesor Snape se levanto de su lugar- todos tranquilos- cuando iba a caminar asia las puertas, unos seres (por decirles de un modo) entraron a la habitación, unas personas vestidas de tunicas negras entraron al salon dos traian cargando a las cuatro chicas que habian atacado a Shesid y las arrojaron al suelo, un individuo con capa más clara y con cabello negro azulado se subio a una mesa y comenzo a hablar.  
- vaya, vaya, vaya, pensaba que entrar aqui seria más dificil, pobres injenuos creian que los tontos de oriente los defenderian tan bien, son unos tontos- cuando el maestro Dumbledore se levanto dos sombras lo rodearon- ni lo intente profe, mis mascotas no estan de buen humor oy, esos tontos hechiseros que estaban afuera mataron a dos asi que ellos quieren cobrarse con sangre- ninguno de los profesores se podia mover estaban rodeados, y por sifuera poco los estudiantes estaban aterrados- no se preocupe solo venimos a dejar un mensaje a todo el reino magico, el uico detalle es que lo escribiremos con sangre- la chica (se reconocia por la voz que era una mujer) saco una espada larga y delgada tenia algo escrito- quien sera el primero acaso un profesor o un estudiante o..........  
- dejate de juegos- shesid estaba junto a ella.  
- Tú que demonios?????? como????????  
- es lo que yo me pregunto- le dio un puñetazo y le quito la capa- como demonios te atrevez a usurpar mis cosas- cuando una sombra le intento pegar a Shesid esta se desintegro- Greces, nunca entenderas, ahora asta tus guardianes son debiles.  
- tú no eres nadie por eso Dra.......- antes que acabara la oracion alguien habia disparado aun candil haciendo un ruido, las sobras comenzaron acorrer y los profesores ya no estaban rodeados.  
- sombras, le tienen miedo a la luz, eso quiere decir que son mitad espectros- dijo Hermione que estaba con su varita en alto, cuando una persona con capa la iba a atacar Ron la defendio.  
- estas en una mala posición Greces, creo que no lo planeastes tan bien.  
- te equivocas aquien queria era a ti, Expelliarmus- Shesid salio volando y choco contra una pared- maten a todos no dejen a uno solo con vida yo me encargo de la traidora.  
Los chicos estaban protegiendo a los de primero, mientras uqe los prefectos y profesores se encargaban de los demás, Draco estaba odcerbando a las sombras cuando intentaron atacar a los de Slitering el reacciono y los destruia, al igual que la mayoria de sus compañeros.  
Todo estaba saliendo bien de cierta manera, Greces estaba muy molesta bajo de la mesa, su lan habia tenido unas contingencias pero sabia que pronto los maestros se enfrentarian a algo que ni en sus más terribles sueños habian visto, algo que llebaria al su fin toda la escuela.  
  
Shesid se levantosentia dolor pero no podia dejarse vencer, esa lunatica queria matar a todos y si eso ocurria ella jamas se lo perdonaria.  
No vio ni de donde pero algo le pego en el estomago, levanto la vista y vio auna Greces muy enojada.  
- estupida creiste que solo te daria un golpe y con eso limpiaria mi horgullo- Shesid aun estaba en el suelo, pero eso no le importo volvio a patearla y esta vez con más fuerza- como crees que me senti cuando él me dijo que te preferia ati.  
los ojos de Shesid demostraron una gran sorpresa cuando Greces la volvio a patear, shesid detuvo el golpe.  
- entonses él si me quiere verdad- dijo sonriendo cuando greces la volvio a señalar con su varita magica Shesid fue más rapida y la mando a volar, despues salio corrindo a donde estaba Hermione.  
- Hermi-chan- dijo sonriendo Hermione se sorprendio- Ahora veran estos animales de rapiña, cubreme Hermione no tardare más de dos minutos- se sento en una mesa y dibujo un pentagrama, Hermione le cubria la espalda parecia su guardespaldas despues de unos minutos del pentagrama salieron unos animalitos que parecian unos escarabajos voladores, pero cuando atravezaban una sombra esta desaparecia, pronto el salon quedo limpio con casi ningun herido (ya que las sombras tenian unas grandes uñas y con ellas rasguñaban a las personas.  
- que fue eso Shesid- dijo Harry deteniendola ya que se veia muy cansada.  
- Magia espiritual Potter- dijo Draco.  
Shesid se levanto de un brinco- ni creas que aun te he perdonado, aun sigues siendo una tonto.  
Draco sonrio complasido mientras se mordia el labio inferior se veia tan sexy.  
El profesor Dumbledore se acerco a los jovenes.  
- señorita Milillan por que a hecho un hechizo tan poderoso quien se lo enseño.  
Una mujer vestida con un traje de combate chino entro al salon- yo profesor, ella era mi alumna.  
- Marlen como demonios se te ocurre llegar asta ahorita pude haber muerto.  
- ese era mi odjetivo- la mujer saco una varita magico- "Dracons aht Constellig" y del sobresalio un pentagrama y de el cual surgieron cinco espectros con baculos, al parecer en un pasado habian sido magos- preparencen para morir.  
Shesid estaba aterrada, por primera vez en su vida, no solo por los espectros sino por que Greces ya habia despertado.  
- vaya creo que moriran aqui- a Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco y Shesid en la mano derecha les aparecio un pentagrama, los espectros los miraron ellos eran sus odjetivos.  
- chicos corran nosotros los entretendremos- la profesora McGonagall puso un conjuro de barrera, los chicos salieron por otra puerta, asi los maestros se quedaron a lidiar con Marlen y Greces, mientras que los espectros iban tras los chicos, los demas alumnos corrieron a sus casas, el salon quedo solo con dos grupos, unos Mortifagos que acababan de llegar y los profesores.  
  
Los chicos corrian por los pasillos, los espectros se movian calmados pero daba la impresion que pronto los alcanzarian.  
- demonios por que nos siguen- dijo Ron.  
- cayate Weasley y corre.- Draco jalo a Ron para que se apresurara  
Harry estuvo apunto de mandar un hechizo a los espectros pero Shesid lo jalo- no lo hagas si matas a un espectro te dara la muerte negra y te convertiras en uno.  
- entonses como nos libraremos de ellos- dijo Hermione muy aterrada.  
- los perderemos en el castillo- Draco corrio más rapido y guiaba al grupo.  
ya habian corrido demasiado, estaban cansandose, Hermione se detuvo y miro al pasillo.  
- Shesi, el pasillo sin fondo, ahi los dejaremos por siempre.  
- fabuloso, Draco ve asia el cuarto de trofeos.  
los chicos llegaron ahi, los espectros los perseguian el pasillo se acia muy largo, shesid rompio la pared y cruzaron la barrera, pero del otro lado les estaba esperando Greces sentada sobre una mesa.  
- oh no- Hermione estaba muy cansada asi que queria dejarse caer en el suelo.  
- que haces aqui Greces- dijo Draco tratando de abrir la puerta.  
- sabes porque estoy aqui, ya me estoy cansando de que me trates mal, mi querido- se acerco a Draco y beso, pero Draco no respondia a sus caricias, se notaba que Shesid estaba enojada asi que se acerco a la puerta, y esta no se abria.  
- tenemos que salir de aquui- dijo Harry buscando otra salida.  
- no podran salir, no asta que uno de sutedes muera, por eso los vine a esperar, todo esto estaba planeado, señor Potter creo que le a llegado su fin- cuando Grces iba a atacar a Harry, Shesid detuvo el golpe y se acerco a ella.  
- ya te dije que lo dejes en paz, si lo quieres matar primero pasaras sobre mi cadaver.  
Hermione se levanto, la pared estaba siendo golpeada de seguro por los espectros, ROn tomo la mano de la joven para darle un poco de seguridad.  
- dejemonos de juegos, Greces abre la puerta- dijo Draco un poco alterado.  
- no lo hare ademas no puedo, solo se abrira cuando la dueña de los espectros muera.  
- entonses dile a Marlen que se prepare- Shesid estaba muy enfadada - tu jamas podras controlar un espectro verdad.  
Greces se levanto ahora era ella quien estaba enojada y Shesid sonreia burlonamente.  
- tú tampoco ¬¬  
- eso quiero verlo- Shesid saco su varita magica- almenos yo no soy tan debil como ara desmayarme en plena batalla.  
Greces saco su varita magica- ya veras te tragaras tus palabras.  
Las dos estaban en posicion de duelo, cuando la pared cayo, Harry saco su varita y tiro otra pared para salir, pero las dos chicas aun estabandentro del salón, los espectros se quedaron estaticos, Shesid salio de ahi corriendo direccion al gran Hall (salon da lo mismo), al llegar ahí, vieron que Marlene estaba peleando con Snape, los chicos se miraron.  
- hermi- chan alguna idea para detener esto- Shesid parecia muy tranquila.  
- ya me canse, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien.  
- Shesi, de que forma podemos destruir a los espectros- Harry estaba cubriendoles la espalda esperando a los espectros.  
- pues nada mas de dos formas, una que la creadora muera o dos mat5andolos y convirtiendonos en espeactos, o encerrarlos en algo, no se talvez deberiamos meterlos en un pozo sin fodo.  
- eso es- hermione se levanto- Harry, Ron ustedes distraiganlos en lo que Shesi y yo hacemos el conjuro de empequeñisimiento.  
- para que eso- Ron no entendia.  
- asi los encerraremos en una burbuja de cristal y los encerraremos en algun lugar con un sello- Hermione se veia más animada.   
Los chicos pusieron manos a la obra, y cuando los espectros entraron, hubo un resplando y despues estos eran del tamano de un limon.  
- funciono- Draco no se lo creia, encerro a los espectros en un vaso- ahi se quedaran por un rato.  
Los chicos se veian más calmados, pero en ese momento un aryo saco volando a Harry, miraron a la puerta y ahi estaba Greces- te dije que lo mataria- Shesid y ella comenzaron a pelear, mientras algunos mortifagos uian o eran derrotados por los maestros, Hermione y Roin corrieron a donde estaba Harry.  
  
Draco estaba lidiando con una sombra que parecia muy enojada, despues de un rato, Greces golpeo a Shesid y la mando a volar cayendo cercas de sus amigos, cuando Greces iba a dar el golpe final un rayo pego en la mesa provocando que cayera, al caer cayo sobre un vaso, levanto la mano y no solo tenia sangre, habia matado sin querer a los espectros, solo sus amigos vieron como una nuve negra la rodeo y sus cuerpo quedo hecho cenizas, despues la nuve salio de ahi.  
Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su amiga, pero antes de llegar un hombre con tunica se les atravezo, Shesid se estaba levantando el golpe le habia dolido mucho, cuando levanto la mirada vio a una persona que reconocio de inmediato, despues se escuho.   
- expelliarmus!!-  
Los chicos vieron optra vez salir volando a su amiga y caer fuera del gran Hall, la persona que habia atacado a Shesid se dirigia otra vez a ella  
- expelliarmus!!- grito Harry a la persona pero el conjuro solo lo atravezo.  
le dolia todo él cuerpo a Shesid no podia ni levantarse, estaba muy adolorida, al ver otra vez al hombre solo cerro los ojos sabia lo que vendria- ¡¡cruccio!!  
  
Las sombras y los mortifagos se disiparon, Harry fue el primero en legar con su amiga, que estaba en el suelo, desmayada, la levanto y la llebo a la enfermeria, tenia una pequeña herida en la cara justo ala altura de la sien.  
la Sra. Pomfrey se apresuro a revisar a Shesid, cuando vio la marca de la cara se sorprendio muchisimo.  
- les pido que salgan yo me encargare de ella y en cuanto despierte les avisare.  
Los chicos fueron sacados de la enfermeria, Draco ya no estaba ahi cuando ellos voltearon, Ginny llego corriendo.  
- vay estan bien, pense que tendrian algunas heridas o cosas por el estilo.  
Los chicos se fueron caminando a sus sala comun.  
  
  
  
Lucius llego asu casa, estaba cansado, la redada no habia salido como habian pensado, entrar a Howgarts habia sido muy dificil, pero lo peor fue cuando las situacion salio de sus manos, alguien o algo hizo que su plan saliera mal, a la hora de atacar todo el plan se borro de su cabeza, y noso a él a todo mundo, que habia ocurrido.  
Entro al estudio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta noto que habia cuatro baules, se acerco a ellos, tenian el olor de Astrid.  
- Nobus- frente a él aparecio un elfo domestico- que se supone que hace esto aqui- dijo malfus muy enojado.  
- la señora ordeno que que todas sus cosas fueran sacadas de la habitacion.  
- tonterias ella nisiquiera puede hablar como va ordenar eso.  
- que bueno que ya regresaste Lucius, te esperaba- una mujer alta de largo cabello rubio de ojos verdes y con un largo vestido blanco bajo las escaleras ante la mirada atonita de Lucius Malfoy.  
- Tú como es posible- dijo muy sorprendido.  
- que me librara de tu conjuro, fue facil, solo nesesitaba tiempo para recuperar todos mis poderes, eres un tonto- le dio una cachetada a Lucius- por que intentar matar a Shesid, no te entiendo, es por eso que he decidido que el tu tiempo termino, no pienso seguir viviendo en esta casa, sera mejor que me vaya, y no intentes nada malo encontra mia, sabes que aun cuando no eh recuperado toda mi fuerza puedo desahacerme de ti cuando quiera asi que me voy.  
Con un movimiento de mano llamo a los elfos y les ordeno que llebaran sus cosas a un carro que esperaba afuera.  
- asi y quien crees que te recibira, tu no eres nadie.  
- puede ser, por que no ves porti mismo si soy alguien, tu pusiste las reglas del juego y perdiste aceptalo, tú eres el que es nada, perdiste, espero que te sirva de consuelo esta casa fria, ahora si no tendras que preocuparte por nada, sigue matando eh intentado odtener denuevo el poder que tuviste en una epoca, sigue intentandolo por que no lo conseguiras, tú seras el unico responsable de tu muerte.  
Astrid salio de la casa y Lucius solo miro por la ventana como la que una vez fue su esposa se alejaba entre la niebla.  
  
  
  
Despues de unas horas de camino Astrid llego a su destino, era una casa humilde en una ciudad mugget, tenia que verla, tenia que ver a una de sus mejores amigas.  
Llamo a la puerta Petunia estaba frente a ella  
- Hola; as cambiado mucho casi no te reconosco.  
- Astrid- Petunia la abrazo- cuanto tiempo.  
- creo que no es el mejor momento de saludos amistosos, Howgarts a sido atacado, creo que nuestro trabajo esta por comenzar.  
- eres tan testaruda como Sheridan, vamos pasa, estoy segura que una taza de thé te ayudara a despejar tu mente.  
- preferiria una copa de vino, pero todo es bueno en este momento, acabo de dejar a Lucius, ese pobre diablo, esto es el comienzo de todo verdad, lo peor esta por venir.  
- si pero gracias a Lili, Alexey y Sheridan nuestro trabajo sera muy facil, almenos los chicos estan protegidos, no me imagino las caras que debieron poner esos tontos cuando sus planes se les olvidaron, quien lo creiria, no sabian como actuar todo fue una gran conmoción.  
- si pero Shesid resulto herida.  
- Parece que Driuxus estaba enojado, ni el mismo creia que fera a salir tan mal, despues de todo el ser el mano derecha de Voldemord no es tan buen trabjo o si.  
- Todo salio bien, hey Petunia y tu sobrino, se parece a su padre.  
- mmmmmmm ¬¬¡ un poco por que la pregunta Astrid.  
- seria bonito que Shesid se enamorara de él y él de ella, Lili se moriria del coraje.  
- tu crees, no, yo creoq ue ella en el fondo junto con Sheridan se querian y se perdonaron.  
- tal vez me hubiera gustado estar con ellas asta el final.  
- si pero hicimos una promesa, el estar aqui, cuando todo comenzara, cuando la verdadera batalla este por comenzar, el mundo magico tiene que resistir para proteger al mundo Mugget.  
- este vino esta sabroso, ase mucho que no lo tomaba.  
- Astrid y tu hijo?  
- ese idiota, es igual que su padre de horgulloso, aun que no me quejo, por que se que ahora entendio una gran leccion.  
- no te entiendo.  
- pues su horgullo fue herido por su propia mano.  
- mmmmmmmmm ¬¬ mujer tu sola te entiendes, pero bueno dime a donde iremos.  
- nos solicitaron en Howgarts el profesor Dumbledore me llamo, dijo que nesesitaba que fueramos, creo que tiene algunas pistas, la pregunta es nos uniremos a sus fuerzas o trabajaremos como siempre.  
- tengo que admitir que sigo molesta con él, prefiero trabajar sola.  
- yo tambien ellos se dejan confundir muy pronto, ademas que todos nuestros secretos no deben saberse nunca.  
- es una gran responsabilidad, solo espero que sigamos vivas para cuando sea el momento de contarles todo a ellos.  
- no te apresures, sabes que lo haremos pero todo a su debido tiempo.  
  
Las dos mujeres siguieron tomando un poc de licor y platicando asta que el primer rayo de sol salio, tenian que pensar en como llegar a Howarts sin ser descubiertas por los mortifagos, la chimenea era la mejor obcion pero y si alguien las interrumpi, no importaba tenian que tomar el riesgo, tenian que llegar ahi.  
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente todo estaba casi normal, algunos chicos aun tenian miedo de salir, la noche anterior habia sido todo un caos, vaya que si lo habia sido, despues de que el profesor Dumbledore les dijo que las clases se suspenderian asta nuevo aviso, sabian que algo iba mal, cuando iban los cuatro caminando por los pasillos una mano blanca detuvo a Hermione.  
- como esta Shesid- los chicos se detuvieron en seco.  
- bien supongo todabia no despierta pero estara bien.  
- bueno espero que me avisen cuando despierte se entendio- depsues de eso camino asia su sala comun.  
- y a ese loco que le ocurre.¬¬  
- bueno almenos no nos insulto Ginny ^^  
- se esta comportando muy raro ¬¬ -el pobre Harry estaba rojo del coraje.  
- bueno almenos espero que pronto se le declare a Shesid- con eso GInny le dio el golpe final a los celos de Harry, Hermione la tomo del cuello.  
- como dices eso, si se supone que........  
- Harry podemos hablar- dijo Cho, hermione miro a Ginny que sonreia y se calmo.  
cuando Harry y Cho se fueron Ron alfin pudo hablar.  
- que ocurrio anoche?  
- pues cuando tu y hermione se fueron, harry bailo dos piezas con shesid, y despues llego Cho y se fueron a hablar, pero se tardaron mucho, Shesid fue llamada por las de Slitering y despues Harry regreso, y le dijo a Neville que Cho se le habia declarado.  
A este punto a Hermione y Ron se les habia parado el corazon.  
- hey chicos, pero no les he contado lo más interesantes, es que Harry le dijo a Cho que no, por que él queria a otra persona, ademas de que ella aun se sentia trsite por lo del año pasado (N/A que mataron a su novio) por eso se nego.  
- vaya quein lo creyera de Harry  
- que ROn, que creyeran de mi.  
- que que que.......... que se dice que .........- ROn habia metido la pata pero la Sra. Pomfrey llego.  
- su amiga ya desperto.  
Los chicos fueron corriendo a la enfermeria y enel camino se encontraron a Draco y le dieron la noticia.  
Al llegar Shesid estaba mirando a la ventana cuando vio sus amigos corrio asia Hermione.  
- Hermi-chan que bueno que beniste te extrañe  
Shesid habia ignorado por completo a Harry y a Draco, despues de un calido abrazo Shesid miro a Draco y harry.  
- ustedes quienes son????????  
- te estas burlando de mi- dijo Draco muy molesto.  
- no señor Malfoy, la señorita MIlillan perdio una parte de su memoria- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey   
- que?????? O_O- Harry no se la creia.  
  
  
N/A: espero que les guste espero sujerencias, y les agradesco por su tiempo que an invertido en leer mi fanfiction; les agradesco y Lora chang espero que pronto actualices tu fanfiction de "La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio " esta muy bueno, leanlo me gusto.  
  
AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Tempestad; Los rastros del pasado (segunda parte)" 


	9. tempestad

Tempestad; Los rastros del pasado (primera parte)  
  
  
Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su lugar bajo las miradas de sus amigos, ellos solo sonrieron, Hermione busco con la mirada a Shesid pero no la vio por ningun lado.  
- y Shesi- Ginny suspiro.  
- mmmmmmmmmm, vino una chica de Slitering y se levanto no a regresado, no sabemos a donde fue.  
- mmmmmmmm ¬¬ bueno almenos ella se sabe defender no.  
- mejor voy a buscarla, no quiero que se meta en problemas- dijo Harry levantandose.  
- no hay problema ya regrese- dijo Shesid mientras se dejaba caere sobre la silla.  
- como te fue?- Hermione notaba que su amiga estaba molesta.  
- esas viboras son una molestia me gustaria convertirlas en lombrises.  
depronto una chica intento jalar a shesid para tirarla de la silla, pero Shesid salto y en un pestañeo tomo ala chica del cuello enterrandole las uñas sin lastimarla mucho.  
- escuchame bien estupida que no lo volvere a repetir, mis asuntos solo me consiernen a mi, por eso son mis asuntos¡¡¡- le enterro un poc más las uñas- la proxima vez que intentes pelear con alguien primero fijate con quien, con o sin varita magica podria aserte sufrir mucho sin que tu tengas tiempo de responder- la tiro al suelo, la chica se levanto un poco adolorida y con una mano en el cuello.  
- es cierto, tu eres la hija de Voldemord¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
Para mala suerte de ellos, la musica habia parado en ese instante y todo mundo escucho a la joven.  
- tenia razon Pansy, tu eres la hija de Voldemord.  
- enserio, quie raro yo no lo sabia- Shesid se veia muy tranquila- se me hace extraño que una chica coo tú, como deberia decirlo, una adoptada por caridad me hable asi.  
La chica se sorprendio muchisimo sus amigas le dieron la espalda- uy lo olvide no querias que nadie lo supiera, que pena lo siento tanto.  
La chica salio corriendo del salón las personas se sorprendieron pero no tomaron encuenta esos comentarios (aun que la mayoria si).  
- estas bien Shesi- pregunto Hermione.  
- esas tontas creen que yo me voy a molestar por qu me digan semejante estupidez, ella si que no tenia nada de autoestima.  
- como sabias que ella era adoptada.  
shesid se todo la sien- lei su mente, la verdad es que no queria decir algo asi pero me hizo enojar.  
  
En ese momento los maestros miraban a Shesid justo cunado iban a decir algo, un rayo cayo afuera y despues se vieron unas explosiones, un gran resplandor y silencio.  
  
El profesor Snape se levanto de su lugar- todos tranquilos- cuando iba a caminar asia las puertas, unos seres (por decirles de un modo) entraron a la habitación, unas personas vestidas de tunicas negras entraron al salon dos traian cargando a las cuatro chicas que habian atacado a Shesid y las arrojaron al suelo, un individuo con capa más clara y con cabello negro azulado se subio a una mesa y comenzo a hablar.  
- vaya, vaya, vaya, pensaba que entrar aqui seria más dificil, pobres injenuos creian que los tontos de oriente los defenderian tan bien, son unos tontos- cuando el maestro Dumbledore se levanto dos sombras lo rodearon- ni lo intente profe, mis mascotas no estan de buen humor oy, esos tontos hechiseros que estaban afuera mataron a dos asi que ellos quieren cobrarse con sangre- ninguno de los profesores se podia mover estaban rodeados, y por sifuera poco los estudiantes estaban aterrados- no se preocupe solo venimos a dejar un mensaje a todo el reino magico, el uico detalle es que lo escribiremos con sangre- la chica (se reconocia por la voz que era una mujer) saco una espada larga y delgada tenia algo escrito- quien sera el primero acaso un profesor o un estudiante o..........  
- dejate de juegos- shesid estaba junto a ella.  
- Tú que demonios?????? como????????  
- es lo que yo me pregunto- le dio un puñetazo y le quito la capa- como demonios te atrevez a usurpar mis cosas- cuando una sombra le intento pegar a Shesid esta se desintegro- Greces, nunca entenderas, ahora asta tus guardianes son debiles.  
- tú no eres nadie por eso Dra.......- antes que acabara la oracion alguien habia disparado aun candil haciendo un ruido, las sobras comenzaron acorrer y los profesores ya no estaban rodeados.  
- sombras, le tienen miedo a la luz, eso quiere decir que son mitad espectros- dijo Hermione que estaba con su varita en alto, cuando una persona con capa la iba a atacar Ron la defendio.  
- estas en una mala posición Greces, creo que no lo planeastes tan bien.  
- te equivocas aquien queria era a ti, Expelliarmus- Shesid salio volando y choco contra una pared- maten a todos no dejen a uno solo con vida yo me encargo de la traidora.  
Los chicos estaban protegiendo a los de primero, mientras uqe los prefectos y profesores se encargaban de los demás, Draco estaba odcerbando a las sombras cuando intentaron atacar a los de Slitering el reacciono y los destruia, al igual que la mayoria de sus compañeros.  
Todo estaba saliendo bien de cierta manera, Greces estaba muy molesta bajo de la mesa, su lan habia tenido unas contingencias pero sabia que pronto los maestros se enfrentarian a algo que ni en sus más terribles sueños habian visto, algo que llebaria al su fin toda la escuela.  
  
Shesid se levantosentia dolor pero no podia dejarse vencer, esa lunatica queria matar a todos y si eso ocurria ella jamas se lo perdonaria.  
No vio ni de donde pero algo le pego en el estomago, levanto la vista y vio auna Greces muy enojada.  
- estupida creiste que solo te daria un golpe y con eso limpiaria mi horgullo- Shesid aun estaba en el suelo, pero eso no le importo volvio a patearla y esta vez con más fuerza- como crees que me senti cuando él me dijo que te preferia ati.  
los ojos de Shesid demostraron una gran sorpresa cuando Greces la volvio a patear, shesid detuvo el golpe.  
- entonses él si me quiere verdad- dijo sonriendo cuando greces la volvio a señalar con su varita magica Shesid fue más rapida y la mando a volar, despues salio corrindo a donde estaba Hermione.  
- Hermi-chan- dijo sonriendo Hermione se sorprendio- Ahora veran estos animales de rapiña, cubreme Hermione no tardare más de dos minutos- se sento en una mesa y dibujo un pentagrama, Hermione le cubria la espalda parecia su guardespaldas despues de unos minutos del pentagrama salieron unos animalitos que parecian unos escarabajos voladores, pero cuando atravezaban una sombra esta desaparecia, pronto el salon quedo limpio con casi ningun herido (ya que las sombras tenian unas grandes uñas y con ellas rasguñaban a las personas.  
- que fue eso Shesid- dijo Harry deteniendola ya que se veia muy cansada.  
- Magia espiritual Potter- dijo Draco.  
Shesid se levanto de un brinco- ni creas que aun te he perdonado, aun sigues siendo una tonto.  
Draco sonrio complasido mientras se mordia el labio inferior se veia tan sexy.  
El profesor Dumbledore se acerco a los jovenes.  
- señorita Milillan por que a hecho un hechizo tan poderoso quien se lo enseño.  
Una mujer vestida con un traje de combate chino entro al salon- yo profesor, ella era mi alumna.  
- Marlen como demonios se te ocurre llegar asta ahorita pude haber muerto.  
- ese era mi odjetivo- la mujer saco una varita magico- "Dracons aht Constellig" y del sobresalio un pentagrama y de el cual surgieron cinco espectros con baculos, al parecer en un pasado habian sido magos- preparencen para morir.  
Shesid estaba aterrada, por primera vez en su vida, no solo por los espectros sino por que Greces ya habia despertado.  
- vaya creo que moriran aqui- a Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco y Shesid en la mano derecha les aparecio un pentagrama, los espectros los miraron ellos eran sus odjetivos.  
- chicos corran nosotros los entretendremos- la profesora McGonagall puso un conjuro de barrera, los chicos salieron por otra puerta, asi los maestros se quedaron a lidiar con Marlen y Greces, mientras que los espectros iban tras los chicos, los demas alumnos corrieron a sus casas, el salon quedo solo con dos grupos, unos Mortifagos que acababan de llegar y los profesores.  
  
Los chicos corrian por los pasillos, los espectros se movian calmados pero daba la impresion que pronto los alcanzarian.  
- demonios por que nos siguen- dijo Ron.  
- cayate Weasley y corre.- Draco jalo a Ron para que se apresurara  
Harry estuvo apunto de mandar un hechizo a los espectros pero Shesid lo jalo- no lo hagas si matas a un espectro te dara la muerte negra y te convertiras en uno.  
- entonses como nos libraremos de ellos- dijo Hermione muy aterrada.  
- los perderemos en el castillo- Draco corrio más rapido y guiaba al grupo.  
ya habian corrido demasiado, estaban cansandose, Hermione se detuvo y miro al pasillo.  
- Shesi, el pasillo sin fondo, ahi los dejaremos por siempre.  
- fabuloso, Draco ve asia el cuarto de trofeos.  
los chicos llegaron ahi, los espectros los perseguian el pasillo se acia muy largo, shesid rompio la pared y cruzaron la barrera, pero del otro lado les estaba esperando Greces sentada sobre una mesa.  
- oh no- Hermione estaba muy cansada asi que queria dejarse caer en el suelo.  
- que haces aqui Greces- dijo Draco tratando de abrir la puerta.  
- sabes porque estoy aqui, ya me estoy cansando de que me trates mal, mi querido- se acerco a Draco y beso, pero Draco no respondia a sus caricias, se notaba que Shesid estaba enojada asi que se acerco a la puerta, y esta no se abria.  
- tenemos que salir de aquui- dijo Harry buscando otra salida.  
- no podran salir, no asta que uno de sutedes muera, por eso los vine a esperar, todo esto estaba planeado, señor Potter creo que le a llegado su fin- cuando Grces iba a atacar a Harry, Shesid detuvo el golpe y se acerco a ella.  
- ya te dije que lo dejes en paz, si lo quieres matar primero pasaras sobre mi cadaver.  
Hermione se levanto, la pared estaba siendo golpeada de seguro por los espectros, ROn tomo la mano de la joven para darle un poco de seguridad.  
- dejemonos de juegos, Greces abre la puerta- dijo Draco un poco alterado.  
- no lo hare ademas no puedo, solo se abrira cuando la dueña de los espectros muera.  
- entonses dile a Marlen que se prepare- Shesid estaba muy enfadada - tu jamas podras controlar un espectro verdad.  
Greces se levanto ahora era ella quien estaba enojada y Shesid sonreia burlonamente.  
- tú tampoco ¬¬  
- eso quiero verlo- Shesid saco su varita magica- almenos yo no soy tan debil como ara desmayarme en plena batalla.  
Greces saco su varita magica- ya veras te tragaras tus palabras.  
Las dos estaban en posicion de duelo, cuando la pared cayo, Harry saco su varita y tiro otra pared para salir, pero las dos chicas aun estabandentro del salón, los espectros se quedaron estaticos, Shesid salio de ahi corriendo direccion al gran Hall (salon da lo mismo), al llegar ahí, vieron que Marlene estaba peleando con Snape, los chicos se miraron.  
- hermi- chan alguna idea para detener esto- Shesid parecia muy tranquila.  
- ya me canse, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien.  
- Shesi, de que forma podemos destruir a los espectros- Harry estaba cubriendoles la espalda esperando a los espectros.  
- pues nada mas de dos formas, una que la creadora muera o dos mat5andolos y convirtiendonos en espeactos, o encerrarlos en algo, no se talvez deberiamos meterlos en un pozo sin fodo.  
- eso es- hermione se levanto- Harry, Ron ustedes distraiganlos en lo que Shesi y yo hacemos el conjuro de empequeñisimiento.  
- para que eso- Ron no entendia.  
- asi los encerraremos en una burbuja de cristal y los encerraremos en algun lugar con un sello- Hermione se veia más animada.   
Los chicos pusieron manos a la obra, y cuando los espectros entraron, hubo un resplando y despues estos eran del tamano de un limon.  
- funciono- Draco no se lo creia, encerro a los espectros en un vaso- ahi se quedaran por un rato.  
Los chicos se veian más calmados, pero en ese momento un aryo saco volando a Harry, miraron a la puerta y ahi estaba Greces- te dije que lo mataria- Shesid y ella comenzaron a pelear, mientras algunos mortifagos uian o eran derrotados por los maestros, Hermione y Roin corrieron a donde estaba Harry.  
  
Draco estaba lidiando con una sombra que parecia muy enojada, despues de un rato, Greces golpeo a Shesid y la mando a volar cayendo cercas de sus amigos, cuando Greces iba a dar el golpe final un rayo pego en la mesa provocando que cayera, al caer cayo sobre un vaso, levanto la mano y no solo tenia sangre, habia matado sin querer a los espectros, solo sus amigos vieron como una nuve negra la rodeo y sus cuerpo quedo hecho cenizas, despues la nuve salio de ahi.  
Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su amiga, pero antes de llegar un hombre con tunica se les atravezo, Shesid se estaba levantando el golpe le habia dolido mucho, cuando levanto la mirada vio a una persona que reconocio de inmediato, despues se escuho.   
- expelliarmus!!-  
Los chicos vieron optra vez salir volando a su amiga y caer fuera del gran Hall, la persona que habia atacado a Shesid se dirigia otra vez a ella  
- expelliarmus!!- grito Harry a la persona pero el conjuro solo lo atravezo.  
le dolia todo él cuerpo a Shesid no podia ni levantarse, estaba muy adolorida, al ver otra vez al hombre solo cerro los ojos sabia lo que vendria- ¡¡cruccio!!  
  
Las sombras y los mortifagos se disiparon, Harry fue el primero en legar con su amiga, que estaba en el suelo, desmayada, la levanto y la llebo a la enfermeria, tenia una pequeña herida en la cara justo ala altura de la sien.  
la Sra. Pomfrey se apresuro a revisar a Shesid, cuando vio la marca de la cara se sorprendio muchisimo.  
- les pido que salgan yo me encargare de ella y en cuanto despierte les avisare.  
Los chicos fueron sacados de la enfermeria, Draco ya no estaba ahi cuando ellos voltearon, Ginny llego corriendo.  
- vay estan bien, pense que tendrian algunas heridas o cosas por el estilo.  
Los chicos se fueron caminando a sus sala comun.  
  
  
  
Lucius llego asu casa, estaba cansado, la redada no habia salido como habian pensado, entrar a Howgarts habia sido muy dificil, pero lo peor fue cuando las situacion salio de sus manos, alguien o algo hizo que su plan saliera mal, a la hora de atacar todo el plan se borro de su cabeza, y noso a él a todo mundo, que habia ocurrido.  
Entro al estudio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta noto que habia cuatro baules, se acerco a ellos, tenian el olor de Astrid.  
- Nobus- frente a él aparecio un elfo domestico- que se supone que hace esto aqui- dijo malfus muy enojado.  
- la señora ordeno que que todas sus cosas fueran sacadas de la habitacion.  
- tonterias ella nisiquiera puede hablar como va ordenar eso.  
- que bueno que ya regresaste Lucius, te esperaba- una mujer alta de largo cabello rubio de ojos verdes y con un largo vestido blanco bajo las escaleras ante la mirada atonita de Lucius Malfoy.  
- Tú como es posible- dijo muy sorprendido.  
- que me librara de tu conjuro, fue facil, solo nesesitaba tiempo para recuperar todos mis poderes, eres un tonto- le dio una cachetada a Lucius- por que intentar matar a Shesid, no te entiendo, es por eso que he decidido que el tu tiempo termino, no pienso seguir viviendo en esta casa, sera mejor que me vaya, y no intentes nada malo encontra mia, sabes que aun cuando no eh recuperado toda mi fuerza puedo desahacerme de ti cuando quiera asi que me voy.  
Con un movimiento de mano llamo a los elfos y les ordeno que llebaran sus cosas a un carro que esperaba afuera.  
- asi y quien crees que te recibira, tu no eres nadie.  
- puede ser, por que no ves porti mismo si soy alguien, tu pusiste las reglas del juego y perdiste aceptalo, tú eres el que es nada, perdiste, espero que te sirva de consuelo esta casa fria, ahora si no tendras que preocuparte por nada, sigue matando eh intentado odtener denuevo el poder que tuviste en una epoca, sigue intentandolo por que no lo conseguiras, tú seras el unico responsable de tu muerte.  
Astrid salio de la casa y Lucius solo miro por la ventana como la que una vez fue su esposa se alejaba entre la niebla.  
  
  
  
Despues de unas horas de camino Astrid llego a su destino, era una casa humilde en una ciudad mugget, tenia que verla, tenia que ver a una de sus mejores amigas.  
Llamo a la puerta Petunia estaba frente a ella  
- Hola; as cambiado mucho casi no te reconosco.  
- Astrid- Petunia la abrazo- cuanto tiempo.  
- creo que no es el mejor momento de saludos amistosos, Howgarts a sido atacado, creo que nuestro trabajo esta por comenzar.  
- eres tan testaruda como Sheridan, vamos pasa, estoy segura que una taza de thé te ayudara a despejar tu mente.  
- preferiria una copa de vino, pero todo es bueno en este momento, acabo de dejar a Lucius, ese pobre diablo, esto es el comienzo de todo verdad, lo peor esta por venir.  
- si pero gracias a Lili, Alexey y Sheridan nuestro trabajo sera muy facil, almenos los chicos estan protegidos, no me imagino las caras que debieron poner esos tontos cuando sus planes se les olvidaron, quien lo creiria, no sabian como actuar todo fue una gran conmoción.  
- si pero Shesid resulto herida.  
- Parece que Driuxus estaba enojado, ni el mismo creia que fera a salir tan mal, despues de todo el ser el mano derecha de Voldemord no es tan buen trabjo o si.  
- Todo salio bien, hey Petunia y tu sobrino, se parece a su padre.  
- mmmmmmm ¬¬¡ un poco por que la pregunta Astrid.  
- seria bonito que Shesid se enamorara de él y él de ella, Lili se moriria del coraje.  
- tu crees, no, yo creoq ue ella en el fondo junto con Sheridan se querian y se perdonaron.  
- tal vez me hubiera gustado estar con ellas asta el final.  
- si pero hicimos una promesa, el estar aqui, cuando todo comenzara, cuando la verdadera batalla este por comenzar, el mundo magico tiene que resistir para proteger al mundo Mugget.  
- este vino esta sabroso, ase mucho que no lo tomaba.  
- Astrid y tu hijo?  
- ese idiota, es igual que su padre de horgulloso, aun que no me quejo, por que se que ahora entendio una gran leccion.  
- no te entiendo.  
- pues su horgullo fue herido por su propia mano.  
- mmmmmmmmm ¬¬ mujer tu sola te entiendes, pero bueno dime a donde iremos.  
- nos solicitaron en Howgarts el profesor Dumbledore me llamo, dijo que nesesitaba que fueramos, creo que tiene algunas pistas, la pregunta es nos uniremos a sus fuerzas o trabajaremos como siempre.  
- tengo que admitir que sigo molesta con él, prefiero trabajar sola.  
- yo tambien ellos se dejan confundir muy pronto, ademas que todos nuestros secretos no deben saberse nunca.  
- es una gran responsabilidad, solo espero que sigamos vivas para cuando sea el momento de contarles todo a ellos.  
- no te apresures, sabes que lo haremos pero todo a su debido tiempo.  
  
Las dos mujeres siguieron tomando un poc de licor y platicando asta que el primer rayo de sol salio, tenian que pensar en como llegar a Howarts sin ser descubiertas por los mortifagos, la chimenea era la mejor obcion pero y si alguien las interrumpi, no importaba tenian que tomar el riesgo, tenian que llegar ahi.  
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente todo estaba casi normal, algunos chicos aun tenian miedo de salir, la noche anterior habia sido todo un caos, vaya que si lo habia sido, despues de que el profesor Dumbledore les dijo que las clases se suspenderian asta nuevo aviso, sabian que algo iba mal, cuando iban los cuatro caminando por los pasillos una mano blanca detuvo a Hermione.  
- como esta Shesid- los chicos se detuvieron en seco.  
- bien supongo todabia no despierta pero estara bien.  
- bueno espero que me avisen cuando despierte se entendio- depsues de eso camino asia su sala comun.  
- y a ese loco que le ocurre.¬¬  
- bueno almenos no nos insulto Ginny ^^  
- se esta comportando muy raro ¬¬ -el pobre Harry estaba rojo del coraje.  
- bueno almenos espero que pronto se le declare a Shesid- con eso GInny le dio el golpe final a los celos de Harry, Hermione la tomo del cuello.  
- como dices eso, si se supone que........  
- Harry podemos hablar- dijo Cho, hermione miro a Ginny que sonreia y se calmo.  
cuando Harry y Cho se fueron Ron alfin pudo hablar.  
- que ocurrio anoche?  
- pues cuando tu y hermione se fueron, harry bailo dos piezas con shesid, y despues llego Cho y se fueron a hablar, pero se tardaron mucho, Shesid fue llamada por las de Slitering y despues Harry regreso, y le dijo a Neville que Cho se le habia declarado.  
A este punto a Hermione y Ron se les habia parado el corazon.  
- hey chicos, pero no les he contado lo más interesantes, es que Harry le dijo a Cho que no, por que él queria a otra persona, ademas de que ella aun se sentia trsite por lo del año pasado (N/A que mataron a su novio) por eso se nego.  
- vaya quein lo creyera de Harry  
- que ROn, que creyeran de mi.  
- que que que.......... que se dice que .........- ROn habia metido la pata pero la Sra. Pomfrey llego.  
- su amiga ya desperto.  
Los chicos fueron corriendo a la enfermeria y enel camino se encontraron a Draco y le dieron la noticia.  
Al llegar Shesid estaba mirando a la ventana cuando vio sus amigos corrio asia Hermione.  
- Hermi-chan que bueno que beniste te extrañe  
Shesid habia ignorado por completo a Harry y a Draco, despues de un calido abrazo Shesid miro a Draco y harry.  
- ustedes quienes son????????  
- te estas burlando de mi- dijo Draco muy molesto.  
- no señor Malfoy, la señorita MIlillan perdio una parte de su memoria- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey   
- que?????? O_O- Harry no se la creia.  
  
  
N/A: espero que les guste espero sujerencias, y les agradesco por su tiempo que an invertido en leer mi fanfiction; les agradesco y Lora chang espero que pronto actualices tu fanfiction de "La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio " esta muy bueno, leanlo me gusto.  
  
AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Tempestad; Los rastros del pasado (segunda parte)" 


	10. claro de luna

Harry se detuvo de la pared, de la impresion casi se cae al suelo, Shesid recordaba a casi todios a escepcion de él y Draco, porque solo habia olvidado a ellos dos, no lo podia creer, Draco tuvo una reaccion más dramatica tomo a Shesid de los hombros y la comenzo a agitar.  
- Dime que me recuerdas que es solo una broma dimelo por fabor.  
- hey por que me jalas, yo ni te conosco- dijo Shesid tenia en la cara la mirada de incredulidad.  
- que fue lo que te ocurrio.  
- yo te lo explicare- dijo la enfermera- seguramente al caer se pego en la cabeza, por ese motivo olvido algunas cosas, pero tengan la seguridad de que recuperara toda su memoria con el tiempo.  
- ya me puedes soltar ¬¬- Shesid se veia molesta.  
- vamos chica, levantate, ya puedes irte a tu casa, no tienes nada grave.  
Shesid se levanto Harry le extendio la mano para ayudarla, ella le sonrio, Draco estaba celoso¡¡¡¡¡.  
  
Las tarde paso tranquila, los chicos decidieron salir de la sala común ya que Pavarti estaba organizando otro juego, caminaron por los pasillos y llegaron al jardin, todo estaba tan calmado, se recostaron en el pasto y miraron el cielo tan azul y hermoso.  
  
- hermi-chan que bonito esta el dia no te parece- Ginny miro a hermione esperando una respuesta.  
- si me gustaria salir a volar.  
- hey que buena idea, vamos al campo de Quidditch, ahi podremos volar- dijo Ron levantandose- vamos Harry a pedir permiso, la profesora McGonagall nos dara permiso estoy seguro.  
Los dos jovenes salieron y las chicas estaban aun en el pasto.  
- shesi, tu sabes volar muy bien verdad.- Hermione aun parecia embuelta en sus pensamientos.  
- pues algo, tome practica cuando me escapaba en las noches de mi casa- se levanto- Hermi-chan que ocurre.  
- es que hoy en la mañana me encontre con una chica de Slitering y me dijo que me alejara de Ron.  
- que hizo que?- Ginny esba muy sorprendida- con que derecho?, quien fue?  
- Lorelein y no solo ella sino tambien me han embiado varias cartas de amenazas de chicas de otras casas.  
- vaya no sabia que tú hermano Ginny fuera tan codiciado.  
- no yo O.O  
- bueno lo malo es que ahora esas chicas me molestan todo el tiempo.  
- hermi-chan te gustaria saber que es lo que piensan ellas.  
- quieres decir meterme en su mente.  
- sí, seria divertido ^^  
- no, Lori todavia no se repone de lo que le gritaste el dia del baile.  
- que le grite- Shesid parecia desconcertada- no me acuerdo, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, a ya me acorde le dije que era adoptada, pero es la verdad ademas ya me habia fastidiado, me estaba reclamando algo, pero no recuerdo que.  
- pues ya casi nadie le habla, y a estado muy triste ultimamente.  
- Ginny te recuerdo que esa chica intento pegarle a shesi.  
- si hermi-chan pero es triste ver como algunas personas la tratan, ella era muy presumida.  
- pues se le vajaron los sumos no crees, porcierto hey chicas que saben acerca de que Harry, Ron y Dean tienen un grupo de admiradoras.  
- pues yo no lo sabia Shesi, asta apenas hoy en la mañana que me llegaron muchas cosas diciendome que querian que yo le dijera a Ron que saliera con unas chicas.  
- Ahora entiendo el porque de las amenazas.  
- hay por fabor, sinosiquiera esta guapo ^^  
- Shesi, que mala eres ¬¬  
- miren ahi viene el tonto de mi hermano y Harry.  
- chicas nos prestaron las canchas, vamos.  
  
Los chicos se levantaron pero un grupo de chicas los siguieron sin que se dieran cuenta.  
Ya en las canchas comenzaron a jugar, pero al poco rato se aburrieron.  
- hey por que no jugamos Quidditch- dijo Ginny ya que queria demostrar lo mucho que habia entremanado.  
- pero yo apenas y puedo volar- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de bajar.  
- es buena idea, vamos hermione, seria hombres contra mujeres, que opinas.  
- seme hace justo tres contra dos, despues de todo hermi, no sabe volar muy bien- dijo Ron en tono sarcastico.  
Comenzo el juego, hermione hacia todo lo posible por mantener bien el equilibrio, pero aun le tenia miedo a las alturas, despues de unas cuantas piruetas, (aclaro solo estaban jugando con una pelota) Harry y Shesid chocaron, con hermione la cual perdio el equilibrio, shesid corrio rapido para detener su caida, y ya casi cuando iba a chocar con el suelo la detuvo, despues bajaron las dos, y mientras reian cinco chicas las rodearon, los demas comenzaron a bajar.  
  
- esto es patetico, Ron coimo puedes andar con esta chica sin siquiera sabe andar bien en escoba- dijo la chica más alta.  
- hey- hermione se levanto pera las chicas trataban de intimidarla.  
- Nosotras somos el clup de fans del equipo de Quidditch, y no queremos que ustedes apañen a los chicos, no se los merecen, y especialmente tú cerebrito.  
- hey a quien le llamas "cerebrito"- hermione estaba enojada eran las mismas chicas que le habian molestado en la mañana, la capitana era una Slitering, alta de cabello negro con rayitos rojos, tenia el cabello corto un poc más arriba del hombro y lo tenia acomodado de forma que parecia muy mala.  
- basta niñas no pelen, hermione esta discución no vale la pena, ella esta celosa eso es todo- la chica miro con recelo a Shesid.  
- es cierto estamos celosas, por ese motivo queremos proponerles algo- Ginny ya habia llegado junto con los demas chicos- hagamos un juego de Quidditch y si ustedes ganan las dejamos en paz, pero sinosotras ganamos ustedes no se acercaran a los chicos, y tú- señalo a Shesid- dejaras el equipo y te alejaras de DracoMalfoy.  
Ante aquella amenza Shesid solo le dio una mirada de odio.  
- y que sino aceptamos- Ginny estaba muy molesta.  
- querra decir que nos tienen miedo  
- yo no les tengo miedo, lo justo sera 5 contra 5, y sera dentro de una semana que opinas.  
- por nosotras esta bien, mientras tanto disfruten el tiempo que les queda con sus amigos.  
- Shesid estas loica, ellas nos ganaran ademas solo somos tres- hermione estaba alterada.  
Shesid miro a sus amigos con una mirada siniestra.  
- que pretendes- Ron estaba nervioso.  
- Vamos chicas solo hay que utilizar esto y capturar a dos chicas- saco de su tunica una pocion multijugos.  
- estas loca- quieres quye nosotros nos disfracemos de dos chicas, y si el efecto acaba antes de que termine el juego- Ron estaba muy alterado.  
- no pasara yo sere la cazadora, asi que no hay falla.  
- Noooooooo- Harry y Ron gritaron al mismo tiempo, las chicas se veian muy macabras.  
  
Al llegar la hora de la comida, Pavarti y Lavender se acercaron a las chicas.  
- supimos lo de esta tarde, quieremos ayudarlas, no somos tan malas en Quidditch asi que nos gustaria participar, ya que nos han molestado y nos dejan acercarnos a Dean ni a nadie.  
- esta bien, asi ya somos cinco- shesid miro a los chicos que suspiraron con alivio- sera el entrenamiento más duro de su vida.  
Las chicas se asombraron pero no pensaron que seria encerio.  
La semana fue muy pesada, asta los chicos llamabas sadica a Shesid, el entrenamiento era en verdad riguroso, especialmente para hermione que en tres dias aprendio (para salvar la vida) a realizar maniobras que ni Ron podia hacer, Ginny estaba mucho mejor, tardaba ahora soklo un segundo en reaccionar cuando una pelota estaba cerca de ella, las demas agudizaron sus reflejos, por la presion a la que las sometia Shesid, pero estaban felices, ahora tenian más posibilidades de ganar, un dia antes del juego, decidieron descansar, todo estaba listo, se acomodaron en la sala comun y miraron el fuego, despues de un rato los chicos salieron.  
- hermione como va la situación-.-  
- Mal pavarti, ninguno de los dos habla sobre el asunto es más él ya ni se queja cuando ella le quita su comida, ahora asta parece que intercambian platillos.  
- Hermione, es de quien creo que hablan- dijo Ginny metiendose en la platica mientras Shesid no entendia nada.  
- si Ginny tu crees que apesar de que tratamos de uqe hablen o se miren o hagan algo para demostrarse sus sentimientos no lo logramos, los dos son unos tercos  
- de quien hablan Lavender- dijo Shesid.  
- de nadie ¬¬ - Hermione se sentia desilucionada, su amoiga era buenisima para otras cosas, pero en el amor era un caso perdido.  
- hey por cierto, no sabia que dentro de una semana tendriamos tres dias para salir de la escuela.  
- quieres decir Pavarti que estaremos tres dias fuera de Howgarts no- Hermione corrigio.  
- que bien, vamos a algun lado a pasanos los dias en pachanga loca- Shesid estaba festejando.  
- algun lugar se aceptan sujerencias- dijo sarcasticamente Lavender.  
- bueno mis padre no estaran por dos dias asi que supongo que mi casa- Ginny no podia creer lo que acababa de decir.  
- si, vamos Pavarti- dijo Lavender jalando a su amiga.  
- ya ya aya esta bien, pero que haremos nosotras tres.  
- quien dijo que solo chicas- dijo Lavender sonriendo malevolamente.  
- a no- dijo Ginny asustada.  
- nop hay que invitar a chicos no seria divertido nada más asi.  
Las chicas se quedaron mudas ante el comentario de Lavender, pero despues comenzaron a reir.  
- es una perfecta oportunidad- Hermione junto a las demas excluyendo a Shesid y despues se pusieron a planear distintas situaciones, Shesid salio de su casa, camino por los pasillos y se encontro con.........  
  
  
Las chicas estaban ya más serias, habian hecho un plan tan maquiavelico que se sintieron horgullosas de si mismas, depronto entraron Harry y Ron con los demas chicos, Hermuione suvio a las habitaciones para hablarle a Shesid (pues no la habian visto salir9 pero bajo sorprendida, no habia nadie, asi pasaron dos horas y las chicas se comenzaron a preocupar, ya estaba oscureciendo y ella no volvia, salieron de ahi ya era hora de cenar, pero ni en el Hall estaba Shesid, asi que despues de cenar los chicos la iban a buscar pero cuando llegaron a su sala común encontraron una nota de ella que decia que volveria pronto que no se preocuparan, las chicas no quedaron muy convencidas y decidieron esperarla aun cuando ella llegara en la madrugada.  
  
  
Harry salio de su casa, estaba un poco aburrido, salio con la capa invisible, ya que queria ir a ver las estrellas cerca del lago, la noche era calida, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, estaba en luna llena, se veia tan bonito todo eso, salio y se tiro en el pasto, todo estaba muy cayado, muy sereno le daba una tranquilidad todo aquello, se sentia muy bien, tanto que no recordaba la ultima vez que se habia sentido asi.  
Despues de un rato se sento en la hierva, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que habia ocurrido ultimamente, su relación con Ginny, como Hermione regreso con Ron, al recordar a Shesid una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se sentia tan bien, se dejo ir por sus pensamientos, pero depronto escucho pasos, se levanto, era una persona venia con una capa negra como de terciopelo con el emblema de Slitering, despues de unos segundos otra persona corria en direccion asia la primera, pero está tenia la capa de Griffindor, no se les podian ver las caras.  
- adonde vas- dijo era una chica, al escuchar esto a Harry se le detuvo el corazón.  
- solo sigueme no te hare daño te lo juro- dijo el Slitering.  
La chica lo siguio, Harry sabia perfectamente que era Draco y Shesid, asi que se levanto y los siguio.  
  
- Mira- Draco le mostro el lago, tenia una vista hermosa, las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en él, era una esena muy bonita y romantica- vale la pena esperar no, todo un año para ver este espectaculo.  
- es Hermoso, recuerdo que un dia lei un libro que hablaba sobre este tipo de vistas, pero no recuerdo el nombre, era un libro de encantamientos- Draco se sento junto a Shesid.  
- por que te haces la que no sabes, vamos ya dilo de una vez.  
- no lo se Draco, como te diste cuenta.  
- por que te conosco, poc pero te conosco, ademas se que olvidarte de mi no es tan sencillo.  
- vaya sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de antes, me pregunto si tú ya me olvidaste.  
- no, no te eh olvidado, solo que aprendi la lección: "si quieres a alguien dejalo libre si regresa es tuyo sino nunca lo fue".  
- vaya soy buena maestra.  
- Por cierto, disculpame, hace mucho que no te pedia disculpas verdad, lo siento.  
- no no lo creo, almenos lo disfrutaste no?, digo con Greces coimo novia tuvo que ser tu vida genial.  
- eso es lo que crees, pues no, ella no era lo que yo esperaba, la unica persona que me ha comprendido eres tú, pero ahora cada vez que te veo con el tonto de.......  
- no le digas tonto- Draco se molesto.  
- con Potter y compañia me herve la sangre.  
Shesid se levanto- te lo dije no, esas fueron mis palabras hace más de medio año, "me hierve la sangre", que chistoso, ahora sin querer te regrese la moneda.  
- dime, si lo quieres por que haces como si lo ubieras olvidado.  
- recuerdas lo que paso en la fiesta, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo, por eso me propuesto olvidarme de él.  
- asi, a él no lo arriesgas y ami si ¬¬¡ - Draco se levanto y miro a Shesid.  
- yo intente lo mismo contigo pero tu eres muy terco.  
- lo se, me gusta cuando te enojas, pero eres una tonta -Shesid no entendia- si lo quieres pues dicelo, ademas su vida a estado más de una vez en peligro ya debio acostumbrarse.  
- vaya yo aun no me acostumbro a mi ritmo de vida, pero tú tambien eres un tonto, ya se a quien te recordaba greces.  
- así, y dime señorita sabelotodo.  
- a Hermione verdad.  
Harry casi se muere de la impresión, poco falto para que se cayera, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.  
- vaya si que eres una sabelotodo, pero ella es una sangre sucia y yo un Malfoy.  
- asi olvidaba ese pequeño detalle- tomo una piedra y la arrojo al lago- y si te dijera que ella no es una sangre sucia como tú la llamas.  
- te diria que eres una mentirosa.  
- pues entonses sigue sufriendo, deberias de saber que tú provocas que ella se sonroje muy seguido, creo que los dos aun no saben que estan enamorados.  
Draco se sorprendio y Shesid comenzo a reir- lo sabia, los dos tienen la misma expresión, que lindo aqui hay más lios amorosos que en donde vivia.  
- en vez de reirte deberias poner atencion a los tuyos.  
- sabes algo, el otro dia Ron me confeso que le gustaba una chica de nombre Yaori o algo así, que desde hace tres años que se comunican por cartas en vacaciones se ven y se quieren mucho, pero ahora que tiene a Hermione se siente inseguro, y lo mismo pasa con hermione solo que su razon eres tú.  
- no se si sentirme feliz o quiero morir, pero no se que voy a hacer- Draco se comenzo a desordenar el cabello  
- Draco, es cierto Hermione no es una Muggle, a estas alturas tú ya deberias saberlo.  
- es cierto, pero como comenzar a hablarle, como si siempre la insulto.  
- sigue así- Harry ahora si que estaba sorprendido- cuando no lo haces ella siente que no la tomas encuenta, es chistoso, lo de sutedes es amor apache.  
- no te burles, ademas tu caso esta peor, tu eres masoquista, te gusta sufrir.  
- ya deja eso, la verdad es que me gustaria estar en estos momentos con él, es más si me lo encontrara ahorita le daria un beso, y despues me hecharia a correr.  
- tú no cambias, recuerdas el dia que te bese, ese dia me di cuenta que lo nuestro no era más que puro capricho.  
- si tienes razón,somos tan iguales que nos entendemos a la perfección.  
- Despues de un rato DRaco se fue y Shesid se quedo mirando el lago, Harry queria acercarse pero si shesid se daba cuenta, sabria que él los estuvo escuchando, depronto se escucho un ronquido, Shesid estaba dormida, se acerco y la desperto.  
- Hermione nadamas cinco minutos.  
- Shesid- en ese momento Shesid se levanto de un brinco.  
- Harry que haces aqui?  
- como no llegabas me preocupe y te vine a buscar.  
Harry se sento junto a ella, Shesid estaba super sorprendida, queria levantarse y salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no se movian se sentia muy nerviosa y más cuando Harry se sento junto a ella.  
- que bonita vista no- Harry estaba sonrojado pero no más que Shesid.  
- sí- un poco confusa- esta muy bonita aqui- cuando volteo vio los hermosos ojos verdes de harry que la obcerbaban de una forma en que la derretian y la hacian perder su seguridad.  
- es lindo estar aqui contigo asi.  
Shesid casi muere ante tal comentario, su mente estaba en blanco, sus mejillas sonrojadas y se sentia tan nervioso que cuando vio que Harry se acercaba a ella el corazon le iba a explotar, harry la miro aun con más detenimiento.  
- no me habia dado cuenta de que tienes un lunar cercas de tu ojo izquierdo te hace ver muy linda.  
Shesid ya no podia más iba a morir ahi dela pena, ella nunca era buena demostrando sus sentimientos, y ademas estaba muy nerviosa, Harry puso su mano en la cara de Shesid.  
- te vez muy bonita.  
harry a su vez estaba nervioso, pero ahora que sabia que ella compartia un mismo sentimiento con él se sentia seguro, y sabia que la oportuniad que le llego, jamas volveria, asi que se aventuro a demostrarle su afecto.  
los dos estaban muy cercas podian sentir sus corazones latiendo a gran velocidad, no podian controlar ese sentimiento asi que se fueron acercando un poco más asta que sus labios rosaron timidamente, Shesid tenia los ojos cerrados..........  
  
  
  
Las chicas estaban aburridas, ya no podian pensar en algun plan bueno, todos los anteriores les parecian tontos o poco probables, asi que lo dejaron por las buenas y se fueron a dormir, pero justo en ese momento se dieron cuanta que dos personas faltaban.  
- hermi-chan donde esta Harry y Shesi.  
- no lo se GInny.  
- se nos abran adelantado chicas- Pavarti noi pocia creerlo eso era poco posible.  
- ahora que lo pienso Harry salio a buscar a Shesi, no a regresado, a lo mejor si la encontro.  
Los chicos se quedaron mirando unos a otros decidieron esperar escondidos para ver como regresaban.  
  
  
N/A: Que les parece, muchos lios amorosos, verdad, espero sus sujerencias, tambien pido disculpas por que no me habia dado cuenta que esta historia la habia mandado a los de Hermione/Ron, (la verdad es que me gusta jugar con las parejas asi que aun no hay parejas totalmente definidas).  
  
Bueno espero sus mensaje ya sean bueno o malos.  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Todos salen de paseo, Ron se encuentra con Yaori y Hermione tiene un pequeño altercado en el juego, Ginny se encuentra con el amor a primera vista......... cuando todo parece calma los misterios regresan ^.^¡  
(que mala soy haciendo resumenes)  
  
  
JeRu: gracias por hacerme saber mi error bueno bye. 


	11. borrachera y

Borracheras y sorpresas  
  
  
- te voy a partir la cara estupida¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
Myriam grito a todo pulmon en el Hall, todo el salón quedo en silencio, los maestros la miraron y ella miro aun con más odio a Hermione.  
- Myriam cyate y largo de aqui- Shesid ya estaba muy molesta.  
- cayate, ademas a ti que te importa.  
- mucho Hermione es mi amiga y yo si trato de ayudarla no como tus "amigas"  
- nos veremos en el partido y espero que no te caigas de la escoba.  
  
Cuando la chica de Ravenclaw se habia ido Shesid trato de comer con calma pero aun le hervia la sangre, Hermione estaba peor, se les notaba, los chicos no hicieron ningun comentario conocian de sobra Hermione y sabian que enojada podia fulminarlos, Draco estaba muy divertido con la esena asta que Shesid casi lo fulmina con la mirada, Las chicas habian tenido una mañana muy ajitada, desde que amanecio asta el momento.  
  
Todo comenzo cuando el despertador sono alas tres de la mañana, las dos se levantaron y bañaron sin darse cuenta de la verdadera hora, cuando se dieron cuanta ya eran las cuatro y no podian dormirse, salieron a la sala común, Hermione intento que Shesid le contara algo hacerca de Harry pero no lo consiguio, la mañana fue pesima, no sabian quien les habia cambiado el reloj asi que no hubo culpable, cuando ellas y sus amigos fueron al comedor todo iba bien, asta que ya comiendo Myriam una chica de Ravenclaw, paso junto a Hermione e intento tirarle jugo de naranja encima pero hermione reacciono más rapido (gracias a los entrenamientos) y el jugo le cayo a Myriam, habian discutido mucho asta que la chica comenzo a insultar a Hermione, Hermione se defendio tambien, y la discucion llego a mayores asta que Myrian le grito a Hermione.  
  
Depues del desayuno desidieron descansar despues de tres horas seria el partido, Las chicas seguisan muy enojadas, no querian hablar con nadie, esa tipa les habia hervido la sangre.  
  
- Ginny, no puedes decir algo para calmarlas.  
- no lo creo Ron, ademas no quiero arriesgar mi vida.  
- vamos que malo puede llegar a ser- Harry se levanto y en ese momento entraron en la sala común Pavarti y Lavender igualmente enojadas.  
Las dos chicas se tiraron en un sillon.  
- esas estu. tontas que se creen- dijo Lavender muy enojada.  
- que ocurre Lavender- dijo Shesid un poco calmada.  
- Las insoportables del otro día nos molestaron, estabamos platicando con Dean y Joshua y llegaron y se los llebaron luego nos empujaron y como les contestamos nos bajaron 30 punto a cada una.  
Shesid se levanto- esas ya sacaron boleto, ya veran los que les hare en el juego.  
- calma Shesid, ellas solo nos quieren provocar.  
- si Ginny debo decir que tambien estaban acosando al pobre de Draco, casi se lo violan entre las cinco, son un peligro.  
- aquien a Draco?- gritaron en unicoro Hermione y Shesid, luego se miraron.  
- nimodo ellas lo quisieron asi, utilizaremos Prueva 31- dijo hermione.  
- no chicas pobres de ellas.  
- Ginny acaso las defiendes.  
Ginny salio de ahi y antes de que se cerrara la puerta se escucho un grito.  
Los chicos salieron Ginny estaba peleando con Thamara (una de las cinco chicas), mientras que Collin estaba intentando acomodarse su playera.  
- quien te crees para tratar de violarte a mi novio- Ginny estaba euforica.  
- tú novio, mmmmmmmmm. vaya Collin que bajo as caido.  
Lavender jalo a Ginny antes de que cometiera asesinato justificado, las cinco chicas no eran feas, eran bonitas pero se estaban poniendo en un plan muy pesado.  
  
Llego la hora del juego, los chicos intentarón calmar a las chicas pero no lo conseguian, ya que Shesid y Hermione estaban un poco calmadas, Draco paso corriendo se puso atras de Shesid despues llego Vanessa que era la capitana del grupo de Fans se aproximo.  
- Draky si solo quiero darte un besito.  
- Shesid se que esto es humillante pero ayudame esa loca me quiere violar- Draco estaba más blanco que de costumbre- enserio esa chica es peor que tú cuando se propone algo.  
- ¬¬ solo para eso me pides ayuda.  
- Milillan sino te quitas te mato, acaso Draco tambien te interesa.  
Shesid no contesto.  
- esta bien milillan, te reto a un duelo, esta noche a las 12.  
- Ahi estare Vanessa.  
Draco respiro tranquilo, shesid lo jalo de su capa.  
- idiota que cada vez que una chica intenta violarte te tengo que llegar a salvar.  
- pues esa loca es hija de uno de los grandes ministros de magia, sile hago algo mi padre es capaz de hacer que me case con ella.  
- pues yo no le temo ya vera- shesid se trono los dedos- la acribillare frente a todos.  
- Shesid vamos a vestirnos- Hermione la jalo mientras Draco le sonreia sensualmente a Hermione, ella se sonrojo y trato de salir lo más rapido posible.  
  
Cuando salieron al campo, las otras chicas ya las esperaban, el partido comenzo, para sorpresa de todos habia mucha gente apoyando a tanto un equipo como a otro, la mayoria de las chicas presentes apoyaban a las amigas de Harry mientras que la mayoria de los chicos a las otras.  
El partido comenzo muy reñido, Hermione era defenza y no hacia nada mal su trabajo. pero de un momento a otro la cancha se convirtio en un verdadero duelo, las amigas de Vanessa intentaban a toda costa tirar a las demas, en una de esas Myriam se molesto y lanzo una bludgers con todas sus fuerzas a hermione, Hermione la esquivo, pero otra chica choco con ella y la derribo, estaba apunto de caer de cabeza, no habia salvación pero cuando estaba aunos tres metros del suelo, Shesid la detuvo tomandola de la mano, sin previo aviso una quaffle golpeo el estomago de Shesid, Vanessa controlo la pelota con la mirada para que le pegara a Shesid para que soltara a hermione.  
Cuando las chicas ya ibana a llegar al suelo, la pelota le pego a Hermione dejandola inconsiente, Shesid al igual que Draco miro a Vanessa y a Miryam con odio.  
Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, solo unos segundos duro el campo así, despues shesid salio disparada a toda vecidad asta donde se encontraba Vanessa justo cuando iban a chocar de frente shesid bajo un poco la altura (solo lo suficiente para esquivarla) esto hizo que Vanessa perdiera el equilibrio (ya que logicamente no se lo esperaba) despues todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Shesid tenia la snitch en su poder, miro a las demas, ellas se dieron cuenta de que Shesid solo estaba jugando con ellas ya que siempre habia estado la snitch con ella.  
  
Llebaron a Hermione a la enfermeria, no tenia nada grave, solo el susto (yo me hubiera muerto).  
  
  
Los chicos llegaron corriendo, las chicas aun no llegaban por que el maestro Snap estaba regañando a Shesid por su actitud, pero para sorpresa de este Shesid aun tenia la mirada de odio, ni con la mirada más fria de Snape, esta se calmo, salio del campo y se dirigio a cambiarse, se quito su traje y obcervo como tenia un moreton en la espalda el estomago le dolia y sentia que se le habian roto mas de cuatro costillas, por un momento perdio el equilibrio, Ginny entrro corriendo a auxiliarla, Shesid se cambio rapido y desidio ir a la enfermeria, apesar de que su horgullo le decia que no fuera.  
  
Cuando llegaron ella y Ginny la Sra. Pomfrey se sorprendio muchisimo-  
- por que asta ahorita bienes? debes de tener por lo menos dos costillas rotas con semejante golpe, mande a Ronaldo y a Harry por ti.  
- vamos no es para tanto ahuch- shesid se acosto.  
- deberia dejarte sufrir pero no, por que le diste a esa chica- señalando a Vanessa que estaba acostada y llorando- lo que se merecia por haberle pegado a la señorita Granger.  
Shesid se sonrio para sus adentros.  
- porcierto Shesi qien te enseño ese movimiento, pense que chocarias con Vanessa- Ginny estaba muy sorprendida.  
- bueno una vez cuando estaba persiguiendo a alguien lo vi, y desde ahi lo he practicado mucho.  
  
En ese momento los dos chicos regresaban.  
- miren la muerta no estaba muerta solo andaba de parranda- dijo Ron sarcasticamente.  
- pues en realidad estaba apunto de morir  
- no exageres Ginny- Shesid se levanto de la cama- ademas solo me dolia un poco.  
- vaya te pareses mucho a tu madre, a ella solo la vi un par de veces aqui, vino por problemas verdaderamente graves- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey  
- en serio, vaya si que me paresco a mi madre.  
- solo espero que no seas tan malevola coo ella.  
- no se peocupe soy peor.  
Los chicos pasaron la tarde ahi ya que las chicas estaban un poco mal, pero no mucho. ya en la noche se fueron a sus cuarto, incluso Shesid apesar de las advertencias de la Sra. Pomfrey, pero Vanessa se quedo en la enfermeria, asi que no hubo duelo.  
  
  
La semana siguiente paso sin mucho que comentar, más que entre la relación Harry/Shesid no pasaba nada fuera de lo común, tambien Draco molestaba ahora más a la pobre de Hermione, al fin llego el sabado, y todo mundo decidio salir de la escuela, fueron a Hogsmeade, las chicas se separaron un poco, los chicos fueron a ver alguynas tiendas de bromas, mientras que las chicas querian tomarse un café, caminando, las chicas encontraron una nueva caféteria de nombre "Mien At Fire" ("miel de fuego" lo saque de una novela ^^) entraron y vieron que era un sitio muy romantico, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.  
  
Los chicos llegaron a la tienda de bromas, pero no se sentian con ganas de comprar nada asi que decidieron salir solo comprando unas pocas cosas (para asustar a las chicas), caminaron un poco más asta que llegaron a una libreria, Ron iba caminando de espaldas para molestar a Harry cuiando depronto choco con una chica, al voltearse, a Ron casi se le cae la mandibula.  
Era una chica no muy alta de cabello negro y risado sujeto con una diadema, de ojos cafes y de piel no muy clara.  
- Ron que.......- la chica no lo podria creer.  
- Yaori no crei encontrarte aqui, que sorpresa- Harry al oir el nombre supo que esa tarde seria muy divertida.  
- Vaya no me presentas a tú amigo.  
- Yaori él es Harry...- la chica lo interrumpio.  
- mucho gusto Harry, que bueno es conocer a amigos de Ron.  
- Yarime te gustaria ir a tomar un café con nosotros.  
- encantada  
Harry se quedo con cara de What? acaso lo que habia dicho Shesid era cierto, a Ron le gustaba otra chica, entonses por que andaba con Hermione, si Hermione tambien queria a otra persona, vaya chicas, sus piro y siguio a su amigo, asta que llegaron a "las tres escobas" pidieron una malteada.  
  
Despues de una hora, la puerta del establesimiento se abrio y entro Ginny al ver a Harry lo llamo.  
- quien es esa tipa?- Ginny estaba muy enojada.  
- es una amiga de Ron.  
- vaya menos mal- Ginny suspiro.  
- por que no dejas a esos dos tortolitos y bienes con nosotras te la pasaras bien- Harry persibio que algo no andaba muy bien.  
- Ginny tomaron algo raro.  
- no como crees- dijo un poco Happy- nosotras no cuando Hip, Hip.  
Harry la siguion sin decir nada a Ron entraron al estabablecimiento y lo que encontro ahí le sorprendio muchisimo, las chicas estaban en plena pachanga, estaban tomadas asta las chanchas, y no solo ellas sino tambien otras chicas de distintas casas, Draco estaba hablando con Hermione en una mesa, al parecer ella tambien estaba tomada, Draco al ver a Harry se levanto dejando a Hermione llorando.  
- Potter como se te ocurre dejarlas entrar en un lugar así.  
- Yo no supe enque momento entraron aqui, nosotros no estabamos con ellas.  
- eso se nota tú estupido amigo, boto a Hermione.  
- y tú la estas consolando no ¬¬¡  
- no yo solo- Draco no sabia como librarse de esta.  
- Draco lo se todo, escuche cierta conversación tuya y de Shesid.  
Los dos se taparon la boca, no podian mentir, que pasaba en ese lugar, y miraron a las chicas, todas estaban bien briagas, tal vez antes de emborracharse habian puesto un hechizo para decir la verdad, o solo era el lugar, cualquier cosa estaba ocurriendo algo muy raro.  
- bueno Potter creo que tenemos un secreto que guardar.  
- que vamos a hacer con las chicas?  
Depronto Harry visualizo a Shesid, se veia bien parecia no muy ebria, renia una copa en la mano derecha y una guitarra, una bolita de chicas y unos pocos chicos estaban escuchandola como si estuviera dando un concierto o algo así, Shesid dejo la copa y comenzo a tocar una cansión   
  
**************************************  
Cuando veo a traves del vaso  
veo a traves del tiempo  
donde los sentidos se dislocan  
donde los temores se evaporan  
  
Yo aprovecho para desdoblarme  
para salir del vaso  
Con las paredes sudo tu rastro  
Con la memoria busco tu rostro  
  
Y no se porque   
no me importa saber porque  
  
No dejes que  
nos coma el diablo amor  
que se trague tu calor  
que eructe en mi dolor  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry volteo a ver a Draco y vio como Hermione estaba llorando en su pecho de él, no se preocupo, pero en el camino se encontro a Cho que tambien estaba un poco tomadita.  
- Harry que bueno te estas- dijo un poco sonrojada, tenia que salir de ahi, con sus amigas la cosa se estaba poniendo peligrosa.  
- Cho, que tomas?  
- quieres, es la especialidad de la casa, solo que bueno, sabe un poco rarito.  
cuando Harry iba a decir algo una mesera se acerco.  
- es una posión, es como vino, solo que en una hora se les va la borrachera, no te preocupes, por cierto conoces a la joven que esta tocando la guitarra, es muy buena en eso.  
- si se llama Shesid.  
- vaya es tú novia.  
- mmmmm...... ¬¬¡ no  
- que bueno entonses mi hermano tiene oportunidad con ella, bueno me voy tengo que atender las mesas nos vemos bye.  
Harry se quedo perplejo cuando volteo Cho lo abrazo, el se puso muy nerviosa que cosa peor podia ocurrir.  
  
***********************************  
Cuando veo a traves del humo  
me voy volando y tu eres mi guia  
entre los mundos nos haremos viejos  
donde algun dia estaremos tranquilos  
  
Y no se porque   
no me importa saber porque  
  
No dejes que  
nos coma el diablo amor  
que se trague tu calor  
que eructe en mi dolor  
*************************************  
  
  
Ginny llego de improviso y jalo a Cho.  
- hey pelos de elote que te crees- dijo Cho enojada- no ves que estoy con mi harry.  
- cayate, harry es de mi amiga Shesid.  
- asi desde cuando?  
- desde que yo quiero como la vez- las dos chicas empezaron a pelearse a golpes, Harry trataba de separarlas, pero no podia, cuando levanto la vista vio que Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Padma Patil estaban sobre una mesa haciendo striptis a unos chicos de Ravenclaw, despues miro a otro lado y encontro a Hannah (Hufflepoff) exnovia de Ron besandose con Joshua, otras chicas estaban llorando y maldiciendo a los hombres en otra mesa, habia de todo en ese lugar, se hacerco a Draco.  
- te puedo encargar a hermione voy por Ron, nesesito su ayuda.  
- si trae a Ron para que le parta su cara- dijo Hermione llorando- ese estupido, yo que queria que me ayudara a olvidarme de esté- señalando a Draco- y el tonto se va con otra, es un miserable.  
harry no dijo nada más odto por ir sa la barra y pedir algo de tomar, Shesid bajo del esenario aun con las protestas de sus amigos y se dirigio asia donde estaba Harry.  
- que haces.  
- cuidando chiquillas.  
Shesid miro asia donde se estaban peleando Cho y Ginny.  
- se nota, voy a separar a esas dos antes de que se maten.  
Shesid jalo a Ginny mientras que Charline Carte separaba a Cho, Harry tomo un vaso que le dieron y tomo el jugo asta el fondo.  
- se lo tomo de un trago- dijo la señorita muy preocupada.  
- si por que?  
- esa posion era para....  
Harry no podia escuchar, el calor se le habia subido, se sentia mariado, estaba borracho tambien ahora, Draco lo miro 0_0¡, ahora el unico cuerdo ahi era Draco y talvez una que otra chica, la situacion estba critica  
  
Shesid separo a Ginny la cual aun estaba intentando safarse, pero callo al suelo, un chico de ojos claros y con una sonrisa de angel la levanto, era un mesero, pero estaba buenisimo, a Ginny se le vajo la borrachera al ver al tipo tan guapo, asi que se comporto más desentemente.  
- te encuentras bien- dijo el chavo.  
- si, si eso creo.  
- ten más cuidado.  
- Andrey, por que ayudas a ella- dijo Cho.  
- por que como prefecto tengo que ayudar a los alumnos.  
a Ginny le brillaron los ojos "prefecto tal vez era de Howgarts.  
- eres de howgarts- dijo Ginny timidamente.  
- si, soy el prefecto de Ravenclao, creo que nos habiamos visto, tú eres de Griffindor no?  
- si, como lo sabes.  
- te veo pasar muy seguidop con tus amigos, estuviste genial en el juego.  
- enserio- ginny estaba en la babilonia- nunca pense que un chico tan guapo como tú se fijara por un momento en mi.  
- pero si tu no eres fea eres muy bonita ademas.......- en ese momento Ron entro en el local.  
- Ginny donde esta Harry.  
Ginny tuvo que contener las ganas de matar a su hermano le señalo la barra, ahi estaba Harry dormido, le habia dado muy fuerte la posión.  
- por que entraron aqui?  
- Ron cayate, quien es la chica que te acompaña?  
Andrey se veia muy serio, y la chica tambien lo miraba seriamente como si en sus ojos se reflejara la melancolia.  
- ella es Yaori.  
- Yaori que haces aqui- dijo Andrey seriamente.  
- te buscaba.  
a Ginny y a Ron casi se les cae la mandibula, era obio que los dos habian sido más que amigos, cuando Ron penso que no podia pasar nada peor vio a Draco, besandose con Hermione, ahora si que estaba lloviendo sobre mojado.  
Shesid obcervaba a suys amigos desde la barra, estaba sentada tomando jugo de naranja, este momento seria para recordar.  
  
  
  
Un grupo de sombras estaban reunidas en la casa de los Malfoy.  
- señor, los aurores, se an comenzado a mover, al parecer ese grupo a regresado, nos tendieron una trampa.  
- son astutos pero nosotros lo seremos más, alistensen esta noche llovera sangre.  
  
  
N/a: Espero que les guste, esta cosa se esta poniendo buena verdad, veamos que ocure despues, dejen Reviwes, por fis, digan algo, les gusto mi fanfiction o no?  
  
bueno espero sus sujerencias.  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo: que podra pasar si a los chicos les llegara la noticia que no pueden regresar a Howgarts, tienen que pasar la noche en Hogsmeade, todos juntos y borrachos, donde pasaran la noche y con quien????????????? 


	12. nuevos profesores

El ambiente se puso denso, Ron tenia ganas de ir y partirle la cara a draco, pero por otro lado él ya habia terminado con Hermione y no tenia derecho, busco a Harry, pero lo vio dormido, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Shesid se estaba riendo de él.  
- vamonos Ginny- Ron comenzo a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana no lo segia regreso Ginny camino asia Yaori y la miro penetrantemente.  
- Tú que relacion tienes con él- refiriendose a Andrey, fue asta ese momento en que Ron reacciono, Ginny estaba borracha.  
- bueno él es.  
- que no ves que es su novia tarada- dijo Cho acercandose al grupo.  
Ginny se molesto muchisimo.  
- no, ella no es mi novia, es solo mi amiga.  
Ginny y Cho comenzaron a festejar a su manera, en el bar comenzaba una cancion de "blink 182 ("primera cita") las chicas se aproximaron a la pista a bailar, Cho jalo a Andrey y Ginny a Collin que por ahi andaba, Yaori invito a bailar a Ron, esa tarde habia sido una aventura tras otra.  
Shesid aun estaba en la barra, Hermione ahora estaba dormida junto a Draco, y Harry estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, asi que se levanto, un chico se aproximo a ella y la invito a unirse a la fiesta, asi el resto de la tarde paso.  
  
Ya era la hora de regresar a Howgarts, pero cuando estaban esperando a algun maestro o a hagrit, nadie llego, solo habia un letrero, Andrey se aproximo a leerlo:  
  
Queridos alumnos:  
  
Nos vemos en la penosa nesesidad de que ustedes pasen la noche en Hogsmeade, ya que la escuela sera atacada esta noche, y no queremos exponerlos, por ese motivo ustedes pasaran la noche en ese lugar.  
  
Attentamente Dumbledore, Albus.  
  
  
- Vaya esta noche sera muy interesante, alguna idea de donde pasar la noche- los chicos miraron a Shesid no tenian dinero ni idea de que hacer.  
- bueno yo conosco un hotel por aqui- dijo Andrey.  
- bueno este nosotros.....- Ron podia explicar que no contaban con dinero para pasar la noche.  
- vaya el pobreton no puede pagar- Draco saco partido de la situacion.  
- cayate Draco que tú tampoco traes dinero- Shesid habia leido sus pensamientos donde él pobre decir "ahora si estoy en problemas por que no traigo más dinero".  
- pues nosotros tampoco- Andrey y Yaori no tenian ni centavo en el bolsillo.  
- vamos yo se de un lugar donde podemos continuar con la fiesta y pasar la noche, no se preocupen por el dinero luego me lo pagaran- asi todos siguieron a Shesid.  
Al grupo se les sumaron, Pavarti, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Padma (Ravenclaw), Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuff), Andrea Adler (Slytherin) y Charline Carter (otra Gryffindor), Brown, fred, george, oliver, charlie, Jhoana, Seamus y Deibith (muchos verdad).  
despues de caminar como diez minutos llegaron aun hotel muy grande y lujoso, al entrar todos se quedaron perplejos como pagarian eso, Shesid se aproximo a la resepción, hablo un poco con la señorita, diez minutos despues llego el gerente vio a los alumnos, Shesid les hizo la seña de que la siguieran, subieron trece pisos por las escaleras (que mala soy ^.^) y llegaron a su destino, el gerente les mostro el lugar, ese cuarto era como un departamento, tenia cuatro habitaciones, una tipo sala, donde habia solo cogines para sentarse, tenia un bar y un grandisimo baño con Yacusi, a las chicas se les cayo la mandibula.  
- vaya Shesid no creia que aun tegustaran este tipo de lugares.  
- cayate Draco, dejen sus cosa, vamos a arriba, aun falta lo mejor.  
Subieron un piso y encontraron una discoteca, los chicos se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa, el lugar estaba muy padre, habia más personas y el ambiente era muy divertido, pronto los chicos comenzaron a levantarse a bailar, pronto solo quedaron sentados en la mesa Andrey, harry, neville y Andrea.  
- vaya jamas crei que estaria en un lugar así- Ron estaba muy sorprendido.  
- Andrey, Yaori es tu hermana.  
- harry como lo supiste- a Ron se le cayo la mandibula  
- por que se parecen  
- hey chicos por que Draco esta con ustedes, digo no es por ofender pero pense que se odiaban, ademas esta bailando con hermione, no él la detestaba.  
- Andrea, eso nisiquiera nosotros sabemos como paso.  
- Chicos ya vieron como baila Lavender y Shesid se ve que tienen practica ya que las dos bailan muy sensualmente, uy como me gustaria bailar con ellas, me llebarian a la gloria.  
- Neville no exageres- Andrea tomo un poco de agua.  
- es cierto Shesid es muy bonita, se dice que ella anda con Draco que tan cierto es eso harry.-Andrea casi se ahoga  
- eso no es cierto, bueno eso creo- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione  
- no no esd cierto, Shesid no anda con nadie- Harry suspiro.  
- pues Harry se nota que es una chava muy buena onda, aun que a veces tiene su caracter, eso se nota, ademas que es muy buena tanto en las clases como en los deportes.  
- eso no es cierto Andrey, Shesid tiene muchas asignaturas bajas, ademas casi en todas las demas las tiene poco bien- dijo Ron.  
- Ron tienes que aceptar que ella va mejor que tu ademas si tiene esas calificaciones es por puro gusto por que ella es muy buena.  
- harry no defiendas a tu novia- dijo Andrea picandole el horgullo.  
- Ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.  
- a otro con ese cuento- dijo Ron- ademas se nota que tu le gustas a ella.  
- harry, desde cuando Draco le habla a los Griffindor sin insultarlos y mejor aun desde cuando le habla tan amenamente a Hermione- Neville miro a Ron.  
- A mi no me lo preguntes Neville, es más nisiquiera se enque momento esos dos se comenzaron a gustar.  
- Hay Ron eso era, bueno es extraño, pero creo que suena logico, digo, no molestas a una persona nada más por que si, bueno un chico no molesta a una chica nada más por que si, bueno tu entiendes no- Dijo Harry mientras las miradas analiticas de sus amigos se fijaban en él.  
  
Los que estaban bailando regresaron, Shesid traia una bebida, Hermione y Yaori estaban platicando de algo y cuando llegaron a sentarse, apenas tomaron unsorbo de su bebida y salieron de nuevo a bailar, esta vez Ron tambien salio ya que Yarime lo jalo y Ginny estaba bailando con Andrey, toda la noche fue una caja de sorpresas, ya a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, hora en la que cerro el bar se fueron a su cuarto, ahi se sentaron sobre la alfombra, estaban algo cansados pero no tenian sueño, Shesid abrio el bar y saco jugo de naranja.  
- jugoi de naranja- dijo Ginny desilucionada.  
- si por que no quiero que tu y Cho se vuelvan a pelear.  
- yo no me pelo con nadie- dijo Cho enojada tratando de recordar por que decia Andrey esas cosas.  
- buno para acabar pronto no quiero que se emborrachen- dijo Shesid, mientras Draco le sonreia.  
- Deberiamos jugar a algo- dijo Lavender levantandose y estirandose.  
- noooooooooo- dijeron en uni coro Ron, Harry, Neville y Dean.  
- o vamos sera divertido.  
Shesid ensendio una televisión y saco un juego (un play station)  
- vamo a ver quien se atreve a ganarme- despues de esto les enseño como mover el control, pronto los chicos eran los que estaban más entretenidos con eso, mientras que las chicas jugaban con una piramide de palitos cuadrados que tenian que ir quitando uno por una y aquien se le cayera la piramide perdia, asi paso la madrugada asta que dieron las siete, fue cuando el jerente les dijo que era hora de ir a Howgars que les habia llegado una carta diciendo que ya podian regresar.  
Los chicos apagaron todo y las chiicas ordenaron rapidamente, luego salieron y se dirijieron a donde se encontrarian con los demas.  
  
Las chicas se dieron un baño, ya que en el hotel no se hubieran atrevido, y menos estando casi todos los chicos más guapos de todo Howgarts, hermione fue la primera en bajar, los chicos estaban ya en el comedor, el desayuno fue muy ligero, comieron fruta casi todos solamente, despues se fueron a clases, la primera hora seria posiones, luego DCAO (defenza Contra las Artes Oscuras) seria un dia muy movido.  
  
ya en la comida, los chicos estaban muy amenamente platicando asta que fue hora del entrenamiento, Shesid se quedo con las chicas ya que no creia que fuera importante entrenar (bueno almenos por el momento). Las chicas estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea, Ginny estaba en el tapete al igual que Shesid mientras que Hermione estaba en el sofa, despues de un rato, shesid se levanto.  
- y bueno cual es el plan.  
- que plan?- dijo inocentemente Ginny.  
- no te hagas, que es lo que estan planeando para tu fiesta  
- nada- las dos chicas salieron dejando a Shesid en la sala común, la chica se dejo caer en el sillon y se quedo profundamente dormida, en ese momento recordo cuando Harry la beso, se levanto se dirigio a su cuarto por suerte no estaba Hermione, saco una capa negra de su baul y al ponersela desaparecio, queria recorrer el castillo sin que nadie la viese.  
  
  
Una embarcacion llego a las cercanias de Howgarts, dos mujeres vestidas con tunicas negras bajaron, una hera una mujer rubia muy hermosa la otra tenia el cabello negro y tenia un cuello muy largo, se dirigieron a la oficina del director Dumbledore, Albus.  
Al entrar en la escuela, las dos sintieron una gran nostalgia, el recordar sus viejos recorridos, estrañaban todo lo que ocurrio en esas paredes, las peleas todo, aun podian ver como sus dos amigas se la pasaban jugando por los pasillos o recorriendo lasm zonas prohibidas, llegaron a la gargola, yt dijeron la contraseña, al entrar a la oficina del que fue su antiguo director Astrid se aproximo al fenix que descansaba.  
- oh vamos deja a ese pobre animal.  
- Petunia tu sabes uqe es un animal hermoso, huy como adoro a los fenix.  
- yo tambien- en ese momento aparecio Dumbledore.  
- profesor- Petunia se levanto- nos enteramos de lo que ocurrio.  
- si me alegro que nos ayudaran anoche- el director se sento en atras de su escritorio  
- fue una pena no pude ni ver a mi hijo no a Shesid.  
- Astrid no te quejes- Petunia le indico que se sentara, apesar de uqe la madre de Draco tenia casi treinta y cinco años no los aparentaba aun tenia el fisico de una chica de veinte.  
- profesor y la informacion que le dimos le sirvio de algo- esta vez Astrid ya estaba más seria.  
- si solo que llego despues de tiempo.  
- me lo suponia, sino te hubieras emborrachado, no habrian atacado Howgarts- Petunia reprendio a Astrid.  
- hey tu tambien estaba borracha  
El profesor Dumbledore ya estaba acostumbrado a esas discuciones, es más las extrañaba, habia tenido inumerables veces a esas dos junto con Sheridan y Alexey.  
- Bueno profesor haciendo ese tema a un lado, como ah estado esa chiquilla aqui- Astrid habia dejado de pelear con Petunia.  
- pues al parecer es muy bueno, esta ahora en el equipo de Quidditch- dijo el profesor.  
- Que???????? O_O- las dos mujeres estaban muy sorprendidas.  
- vaya quien lo viera, su padre estaria horgullo lastima que su madre no, a ella no le gustaba ese juego, decia que no tenia nada de interesante- Astrid suspiro.  
- a ella solo le hacia interesante los duelos.  
- pues el maestro Snape me ah comentado que ella es muy buena en DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)  
- hey es cierto, nos enteramos que ustedes no cuentan con un maestro titular para esa clase verdad me gustaria trabajar aqui si se puede, usted sabe que no era tan mala en esa asignatura, ademas que Petunia me ayudaria  
- que yo que????????? O_O, la ultima vez casi me matas.  
- vamos porfesor, usted sabe que no somos tan malas enseñando.  
- lo tomare encuenta, ademas de que ustedes nesesitan permanecer aqui por un tiempo para que esten informadas de todos los movimientos de los Mortifagos.  
- perfect- Astrid aun parecia una joven- sera fantastico, los chicos sufriran tanto como yo sufri al estudiar aqui ^^  
- Astrid aveces me das miedo.  
Los tres se quedaron discutiendo horarios y otras cosas sin importancias.  
  
  
  
Ya era de mañana Hermione salio de bañarse, mientras que Shesid miraba una revista, ya estaba cambiada, tenia una falda corta tableada, con la blusa de Howgarts (era una blusa escolar de manga corta con el emblema de Griffindor en la manga izquierda) un chaleco que le hacia honor a su casa y su capa negra.  
- ya levantate, que haces- dijo mirando la revista.  
- estaba tratando de leer algo interesante, de esa revista "corazon de bruja" pero no trae nada interesante.  
Hermione se vistio mientras Shesid acomodaba sus cosas, al salir, los chicos las esperaban, asi que se fueron a desayunar, para su sorpresa todos los maestros estaban presentes (lo que casi nunca) se sentaron junto con sus amigos, el maestro Dumbledore se levanto.  
- queridos alumnos, les presento a su nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- en ese momento entraron Astrid y Petunia, mientras que Shesid, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco se caian de su banco- su nombre es Astrid De Malfoy y su asistente Petunia Dursley  
mientras los presentes aplaudian (por que su maestra Astrid era muy hermosa y ya no tendrian a Snape) los chicos se levantaban de la impresión que significaba todo eso, en verdad eso seria muy raro, que hacia ahi la madre de Draco, acaso no estaba en Shok o algo asi, y que habia dicho su padre?, todas esas preguntas bailaban en las cabezas de nuestros amigos.  
  
  
N/A: que onda, perdonen la tardanza, es que tuve un poco de trabajo en mi casa, luego me fui de pachanga (y la cruda ya ni la aguantaba) espero que le guste y gracias por todos aquellos mensajes que me dejan, espero que me manden más (plis sí).  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo:  
Las nuevas maestras, son aun más estrictas que Snape, y sus castigos son memorables, tras una pequeña conversacion con los chicos se descubre un nuevo secreto.   
  
Pos: si quieren en los siguientes capitulos puedo poner un poco de (como decirlo) Candor (hot).  
  
espero sus Reviews. 


	13. cambios

- dracon´s Fire  
Hermione no era tan mala como creiamos al hacer encantamientos de defensa, tras la llegada de las dos nuevas maestras habian querido medir nuestras habilidades en un duelo, a Hermione le toco con una chica de nombre Iori, las dos eran muy buenas, la unica diferencia es que la Slitering queria aniquilar a Hermione por lo ocurrido con Draco, bueno nadie la culpaba.  
Hermione utilizo el hechizo para aparecer un Dragon gigantesco, de su boca salian bolas de fuego que destruian todo a su paso, Iori no era tan mala puesto que los esquivo, la chica formo un lobo de hielo, con el cual ataco al dragón, de no haber sido por que Hermione sabia las tacticas de los lobos pudo haber perdido, pero eso no ocurrio, salio victoriosa.  
  
- fue pesado Hermi-chan.  
- si un poco, por cierto donde estan los chicos Shesi.  
- no lo se, creo que les toca a los dos juntos.  
- ah y a ti con quien.  
- con una tal Vanessa.  
- la chica del duelo a muerte.  
- si pero no le tengo miedo.  
- tu nuca te tomas nada en serio, y dime que tal estuve.  
- bien aun que para mi gusto yo hubiera utilizado un Drin´d Rolk (lo lei en un libro de mitos es una especie de serpiente que al mirarla congelaba a sus victimas o lanzaba sus colmillos)  
- sadica la niña... m ya le toca a Draco.  
- espero que el tonto no pierda.  
El combate fue facil para Draco, con un Insonorus Macibus mando a dormir a su oponente, asi que no hubo mucha acción, luego harry y Ron pero ellos solo jugaron un rato ya que Harry mando a volar a Ron con un expelliarmus!!.  
  
por fin el turno de Shesid.  
  
- chicas no quiero que se lastimen- Astrid miro a Shesid y ella hacia como si la virgen le hablara- no quiero ninguna leción permanente ni nigun ataque mortal.  
- Va me quitas la diversión- Shesid se coloco en posición, mientras que la otra joven se veia muy consentrada.  
Vanessa comenzo con un Shefl (osea una lluvia de cuchillas de hielo), Shesid las esquivo, pero Vanessa parecia muy segura, esto comenza muy enserio no seria un juegito o algo asi.  
Shesid se levanto del suelo, mientras vanessa le arrojaba bolas de fuego, que se estrellaban contra una pared transparente que la separaba de Shesid, Shesid conjuro una vestia que parecia un tigre jugante, sus comillos relucian y parecia furioso.  
- vaya crees que con un tigrillo me voy a asustar- vanessa le lanzo un hechizo, pero antes de que tocara al tigre este ya no estaba, estaba atras de ella y la tiro al suelo, la chica tardo en reaccionar por lo que la bestia la tomo del cuello.  
- basta Shesid, a sido suficiente- Petunoia se veia enojada, la bestia desaparecio dejando en el suelo a Vanessa.  
- que usted dijo duelo.  
- si pero tu nivel esta muy lejos al de tus compañeros, no es justo este combate.  
- va¡ Hermione o cualquiera de mis compañeros podria tener un combate memorable contra mi.  
- es suficiente quiero que salgas de aqui- Astrid estaba en verdad molesta.  
Shesid tomo sus cosas de mala gana y se dirigio a la sala común, estaba molesta, era cierto que ella solo estaba jugando con Vanessa que desde el principio la podia haber mandado a volar, pero no su estupído horgullo le habia dicho que la humillara, y ahora la humillada era otra, al llegar a su cuarto tiro sus cosas sobre su cama, tenia ahora dos horas luibres antes de adivinació, no queria pensar en nada asi que se quedo a dormir.  
  
  
- creo que estuvo duro el regaño de Shesid, no lo alcanse a escuchar pero salio muy enojada  
- Ron, Vanessa se merecia eso y más, por que la abran castigado si ella no ocupo ningun hechizo fuera de lo común.  
- Hermione no sabes donde esta ahora esa niña.  
- no Harry, espero que este en el comedor.  
Al entrar al lugar encontraron a todo mundo esepto a Shesid, decidieron salir a buscarla pero no la vieron fueron al salon de adivinación y ella no llego, pero la maestra no se sorprendio, la clase fue larga ya a que tenian que adivinar el futuro con el tarot.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común Shesid estaba cantando una cansión, estaba acostada en el sillon con los ojos cerrados y con los discman en los oidos, Hermione se rio un poco ya que los chicos habian entrado solo por sus cosas para el entrenamiento.  
  
- que haces- dijo Hermione acercandose a sus amigos.  
- nada, me aburro.  
- por que no entraste a la clase de adivinación.  
- no me dejaron- le enseña a hermione un papel- me xcambiaron mi horario ahora solo tengo cuatro clases al dia, es bueno pero me da flojera.  
- vaya solo tienes posiones, historia de la magia y otras sin importancia.  
- al parecer Astrid hablo con el dir. y bueno ahora tengo ese horario, por cierto no te gustaria salir estar aqui es muy monotomo.  
  
Las chicas salieron y llegaron al lago, se sentaron aun era temprano al menos habia aun sol.  
- que tal va tu relacion con Draco.  
- por que no me detuviste uando estaba borracha.  
- mmmmmmmm. sera por que yo tambien lo estaba.  
- no sabia que bailaras tan bien.  
- pues ya vez, uno que se la pasa en pachanga loca.  
- dime tú y Harry andan.  
- por que preguntas eso? ¬¬¡  
- es que ustedes se ven tan bien.  
- hey por cierto ^^ ya me entere de que Ginny le ah comenzado a hablar más a Andrey, eh eso no me lo esperaba.  
- Ron y Yaori andan?- Hermione se veia algo pensativa.  
- no lo se, creo que no, el tonto aun no le dice nada.  
- hay ROn es un tonto- Hermione se levanta y arroja una piedra al lago.  
- hey Hermione no te molestes, el es solo un poco timido.  
- para que se me declarara, pason casi tres años, eso es logico, deberias darle un golpe.  
- ya se lo eh dado ^^, dejalo pronto ocurrira algo emocionante.  
- como lo sabes?  
- hoy en adivinación, entre antes que ustedes y salio en el tarot, que ocurriran cosas interesantes.  
- espero que sea pronto, ya que ando un poco aceleradad. (no sean mal pensados ¬¬¡)  
  
La noche paso tranquila sin más problemas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente nos tocaba a primera hora posiones ( vaya agonia para mi=), esta vez nos sorprendio el maestro Snape, por que dividio el grupo en dos, yo estaba con Shesid, asi que nos pusimos las dos a trabajar, al poco rato ya habiamos acabado la posión, pero comenzaron las complicaciones, al pasar junto a Pansy, me tropese y se cayo su posión.  
- Señorita Granger, cinco punto menos.  
- pero profesor fue un accidente- dijo Shesid.  
- otros cinco puntos menos y las dos se quedaran a limpiar este tiradero.  
- Nosotras dos O.O  
  
regresas al acabar las clases y la cena, los chicos estaban cansados por los entrenamientos, asi que sin más demora nos dirigimos a las masmorras (se nota que lo esta contanto hermione), al llegar el lugar estaba decierto, el maestro dejo una nota que decia, limpiar todo a la manera Mugget, comenzamos, ya casi habiamos acabado, cuando ya casi acabamos, Yo trate de subir un caldero que tenia una poca de posión (no supe cual se veia muy extraña) en una repisa, cuando se me resbalo, antes de caer, Shesid me tomo de la mano para que no me golpeara muy fuerte, pero el caldero con la pocion se nos cayo ensima.  
  
Pasaron cinco minutos cuando desperte, vi que mi ropa no estaba muy sucia, apesar de que senti el golpe del caldero y la sustancia sopbre mi, pense que no nos habia pasado nada asta que.........  
- hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
- cayate, que te ocurre, hay mi cabeza, Hermione a la otra ten más cuidado- cuando Shesid volteo- Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que hago yo ahí.  
- Shesi......... creo que nos cambiamos de cuerpo.  
- que tipo de posión hera.  
- no lo se, nisiquiera ntiendo lo que ocurrio.  
- tenemos que ir con la profesora McGonagall, ella nos ayudara.  
Las chicas salieron corriendo, mientras un espiritu las miraba desde la oscuridad  
  
  
- Harry, no crees que las chicas an estado muy distantes ultimamente- Ron estaba haciendo sus deberes (milagro va a llover)  
- Algo pero no mucho, hey que onda con tú hermana- Harry miro por todos lados pero no estaba Ginny.  
- esta con Andrey- dijo Ron suspirando.  
- y que tal Yaori, se la pasaron bien este fin de semana se piensan volver a ver.  
- si, me mando una lechuza, nos quedamos de ver en las tres escobas.  
- vaya galanazo ^^  
- cayate, hey que onda con Shesid.  
- nada ¬¬  
- como que nada ¬¬¡, por que?  
- no por nada, solo que bueno, las chicas aun creen que me gusta Cho, bueno si me gusta pero ya no como antes, ademas de que esa chamaca (Cho) me anda persiguiendo por todos lados cuando tiene tiempo libre, asi no puedo hacer nada.  
- hay amigo, te compadesco, por cierto que tanto sabes sobre lo de Draco/Hermione.  
- pues que los dos andaban borrachos por eso ocurrio lo que ocurrio en el bar ese.  
- vaya ahora todo tiene sentido.  
- hey no le habias comentado a tú hermana sobre Yaori, parecia muy sorprendida.  
- no es eso, ella sabe casi todo sobre Yaori, ya que es muy metiche, solo que estaba tan borracha, con decirte que ella y Cho se pelearon ahi en el bar.  
- enserio y quien gano?, hey como yo no me entere  
- estabas dormido, y no gano nadie, bueno mi hermana ya tenia en el suelo a Cho pero las separaron.  
- entonses hay que temerle a tu hermana cuando se enoja.  
- eso yo ya lo sabia.  
En ese momento entro Ginny y se dejo caer en el sillon.  
- esa tonta de Cho me las pagara- tomo un cogin y con el cubrio su cara, para gritar muy fuerte y que no se escuchara.  
- que paso GInny- Harry dejo sus cosas, para prestarle atención a la resien llegada.  
- que esa tonta de Cho, me estuvo molestando todo el día asi que no pude hablar mucho con Andrey.  
- vamos Ginny, no te deprimas, mejor piensa en hacer algo al respecto- dijo Ron con tono de hermano protector.  
- voy a utilizar los consejos de Hermione y Shesid- se levanto de golpe.  
- cuales ????????- harry presentia que no le gustaria  
- le voy a arrancar la piel a Cho, le voy a hechar limon con sal y tal vez luego le abra el pecho poco a poco y destripe sus organos poco a poco- Los chicos se miraron aterrados, Ginny tenia una mirada macabra y sadica, en verdad daba miedo- no mejor solo le hecho alcohol con un cerillo.  
Salio de la habitación y se fue a su cuarto.  
- esa era tu hermana O.O  
- si Harry, eso creo.  
Siguieron haciendo su tarea.  
  
  
Draco, estaba dando de vueltas, por toda su habitación, su padre le habia mandado un mensaje, en navidad el tendria que quedarse en el castillo ya que su padre tendria asuntos pensientes, y era hobio que su madre estaba trabando. Al recordar esto se rio entre diente, lo mal que la ha de estar pasando su padre, ya que los Malfoy eran sumamente horgullosos (a poco ¬¬) y el que su mujer se fuera de su lado, era un golpe tremendo al horgullo, pero en fin, se lo tenia bien merecido, aun que a veces le daba lastima a él, como podia ser tan diferente a su padre, bueno aun que en realidad, no era muy diferente, se habia enterado que su padre era un Don juan durante su estancia en Howgatrs (igual que Draco ahora) y que era menos enojo, que lo habia hecho cambiar? y por que se habia casado con su madre? era cierto que ellos habian estado comprometidos desde antes, pero eso no era una buena escusa, nesesitaba saber, más, mucho más........  
Tomo un libro y se acosto en la cama, despues de ver el titulo de este, lo avento lejos de ahí, hno tenia ganas de hacer la tarea.  
Se dirigio a su baul, encontro una capa, que hace tiempo que se la habia enviado su madre, tenia el emblema de Slitering, apesar de uqe la capa se veia como si fuera muy bieja y hubiera estado en el intemperie no olia mal, a decir verdad olia muy bien, el emblema de su casa relucia como si fuera recien bordado, la saco y se la puso cuando volteo a verse en el espejo, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, la parte de su cuerpo que estaba cubierta con esta, no se veia, era una capa eterea (como la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, solo que esta se usa como camiflaje y ademas cuando pronuncias las palabras magicas que traen en la parte de atras casi siempre (ya que todas son distintas) odtienes otras virtudes (por asi decirlo) segun la capa que tengas en ese momento, si cierras pacto con está, de sangre solo obedece a su amo)  
- vaya mi madre ahora si penso en mi- se puso el capuchon y desaparecio- sera mejor que la guarde, aun que me sera muy utili cuando quiera molestar al cabeza rajada y al pobretón.  
la guardo de nuevo, salio del lugar y Pansy al verlo corrio asta donde estaba, él entro de nuevo a su cuarto y saco la capa.  
- sera mejor que la estrene de una vez.  
  
Asi salio de su casa.  
  
  
  
Hermione y Shesid habian llegado a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, cuando les contaron todo, la pobre profesoira casi se muere de la noticia, ahora iban rumbo a la dirección.  
- magnifico día, aun me duele la cabeza  
- Señorita Milillan este es un caso grave ya que el profesor Snape salio de viaje y no regresara asta dentro de dos semanas.  
- queeeeeeeeeee??????- dijeron en unicoro las chicas.  
Las chicas entraron solas a la oficina del director quien ya las esperaba.  
- vaya, vaya, vaya, señorita MIlillan- dirigiendose al cuerpo de Hermione- y señorita Granger- dirigiendose a Shesid- no esperaba que ustedes tuviera un error en posiones.  
- no fue un error, se nos cayo una posima encima y luego cambiamos de cuerpos.  
- bueno señorita Milillan, debo decir que han corrido con suerte, por que esa posión- miro a hermione como pidiendole que hablara.  
- era la posión " Changeris" o algo asi.  
- esacto, asi que estaran de esa forma por dos semana, el tiempo que estara fuera el profesor Snape.  
- hay no es justo- Shesid se dejo caer en la silla- esta semana es el partido de Quidditch encontra de Slitering, ni modo Harry jugara.  
- encuanto a las clases, hermione, compartira el horario con Shesid.  
- quiere decir que estaremos juntas- Hermione se veia muy feliz.  
- si, señorita Granger, usted es muy buena estudiante asi que las dos tienen casi el mismo nivel.  
- bueno almenos nos divertiremos un rato, profesor, nosotras les diremos a nuestros amigos, supongo que usted les informara a los maestros verdad.  
- esacto.  
- en ese caso, nos vamos, tenemos que terminar con nuestro castigo.  
Hermione salio de ahi junto con una confundida Shesid.  
- hermi-chan ahora que haremos se lo diremos a los chicos- Hermione tenia una mirada muy sarcastica- No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
- bueno, que haremos digo, podemos sacar provecho de esta situación.  
- a si como ????? ¬¬  
- ues tu podrias hablar con harry sobre lo que piensa sobre ti, al igual que yo podria hablar con Draco.  
- hey eso no es honesto- mmmmmmmm- aunque suena bien. Vamos a la sala común.  
  
  
- Harry como que las chicas ya se tardarón, no?  
- mmmmmmm ¬¬ conociendolas se debieron ir a recorrer el castillo.  
- mi hermana aun no viene, crees que en realidad le haga eso a Cho??  
- no lo se, esperemos que no.  
- hey Harry te quedaras estas vacaciones de invierno aqui o iras a casa de tus tios.  
- no lo se, aun no he hablado con la tia Petunia.  
- bueno por que estaba pensando que tal vez los cinco podriamos ir a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones, mis padres no estaran y tal vez hagamos una fiesta tú que opinas.  
- estaria padre, tengo suieño, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir no lo crees.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando los dos chicos bajaron a desayunar, encontraron a Hemione y GInny platicando (debo decir que en realidad era Shesid), Shesid bajo tambien, estaba un poco diferente  
no sbian por que pero tenia algo ditinto, tal vez era la imaginación de los chicos.  
salieron de la sala comun, casi sin hablar, al llegar al comedor desayunaron calmadamente, asta que Sandra (una Slitering) se acerco a la mesa.  
- Hey tu cererbito- Hermione no volteo, Shesid estaba apunto de contestarle pero la chica volvio a hablar- te dije que voltearas cerebrito.  
- que quieres?  
- quiero que me digas si es cierto que andas con Malfoy?  
Hermione no contesto, Shesid se paro- dejanos em paz.  
- tu cayate hija del-que-no-opuede-ser-nombrado.  
- acaso tienes miedo de decir VOldemord.  
la chica se paralizo, nunca creyo que Hermione le respondiera asi.  
Hermione se levanto, tomo un vaso con jugo de naranja y salio del comedor, no tenia ganasa de hablar con nadie, no habia dormido bien en la noche ademas que le habia costado un trabajo arreglarse el cabello (ya que era rizado), no tenia ni ganas de ir a clases, paso por los pasillos donde no habia nadie, llego a la biblioteca saco de su mochila (la cual era muy pequeña cosa que extraño a sus compañeros) sus discman, y se sento a escuchar una canción.  
  
- Alguien sabe que le ocurre a esa chica, Shesid que ocurrio anoche, esta algo extraña.  
- no lo se Harry- si supieras........  
- bueno por mi parte, debo decir que me sorprendio que se deborara todo su desayuno. Hey Shesi no tienes hambre casi no as comido.  
los chicos salieron de ahi fueron a clase pero no encontraron a Hermione, esto le molesto en verdad a la verdadera Hermione.  
  
N/A: ya se me las trueno y bien sabroso (es decir alucino verdad) bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto vendra lo bueno, tambien aprovecho para agradecer a tod@ aquellas personas que me han apoyado y dado animos.  
espero pronto actualizar los tres siguientes capitulos (en los cuales me vaso solamente en Ron, Harry y Draco) espero que les guste.  
  
Avanses de los siguientes tres capitulos:  
Un poco confundidos los chicos comienzan a ver que es lo que realmente les importa y que sentido tienen sus vidas. Las chicas estan muy extrañas, y raramente acaba de desaparecer Hermione, que ocurrio, y quien es el verdadero causante de ese cambio. 


	14. hechizos, Draco?

Draco?????????  
  
Draco estaba sentado frente al lago, estaba ventando piedras a él, no entendia que lo asia sentirse asi, tan indefenso, tan tonto, frente a ella, se estaba mintiendo asi mismo, no sabia lo que queria en realidad, acaso era por la edad o simplemente, no tenia explicación. Se levanto lentamente, habia estado ahi en ese mismo lugar, con pocas personas, era un don juan, aveces asta él mismo se sorprendia de asta donde podia llegar, era uno de los chicos más guapos de Howgarts, pero eso no lo hacia feliz, él queria más, despues conocio al trio de Potter, vio la amistad tan pura que llebaban y la envidio, por eso los molestaba, pero despues se dio cuanta que el podia tener más, mucho más, tenia amigos y podia llamar la atencion cada vez que lo quisiera, era rico guapo y ademas tenia muchisimas virtudes, que más podia pedir.  
Despues miro a Ron y Hermione, su romance, y lo envidio, como era posible que ese pobreton tuviera algo asi, que tenia Weasley que no tuviera él mismo. Y despues tuvo romances pero no se sentia conforme, la queria a ella, para humillar al pobreton, pero no se dio cuenta de este capricho asta que lo vio culminado y ahora que ya la tenia, ya no sentia lo mismo que cuando la veia tan lejana (Draco se dejo caer sobre la hierva).  
Despues ahora que podia hace ahora, pensando sinceramente no tenia nada ni a nadie, es más nisiquiera sabia a ciencia cierta si lo que él era en esos momento, era lo que verdaderamente queria ser.  
  
Golpeo a un árbol. se sentia frustrado, muy tonto, se sentia tan mal, habia hecho añicos el corazon de muchas jovens, y ahora se sentia mal muy mal, pero no por el hecho de haber roto sus corazones, sino por que en uno de esos momentos de debilidad ahora sabia que verdaderamente se habia enamorado y no solo eso que el solito habia hecho que esa chica lo odiara ahora (bueno tal vez no lo odiaba pero si estaba enamorada de otro *o eso es lo que él y ella creian* y al él solo lo trataba como un buen amigo), como dolia eso, el ser solo amigas, eso era nadamas pura basura, como puedes estar enamorado de alguien permanecer a su lado y pensar que solo seran amigos, nada más, eso le dolia asta el fin del alma, y pór si fuera poco, ya era la segunda vez que él andaba con la mejor amiga de la susodicha.  
Era verdaderamente un torpe, solo a él se le ocurriria hacer semejante enredo, ahora lo tenia que solucionar sino despues seria demasiado tarde y no lo podria soportar, pero que haria para solucionar tal problema y lo mejor que haria para separarse de Hermione sin herir sus sentimientos.  
  
Comenzo a caminar rubo al castillo, tenia que solucionar ese pequeño problema pronto o jamas podria se lo perdonaria, no queria perder el amor de su vida y volverse alguien frio y sin sentimientos como su padre.  
Al cruzar este pensamiento por su mente recordo que alguna vez habia escuchado decir a una señora (en un baile que habia organizado su padre para mortifagos) que él despues de salir de Howgarts cambio mucho, y escucho un nombre "Saene", no sabia casi nada del pasado de su padre, o mejor dicho no sabia nada, la mujer que le dijo esto a Draco era una señora muy respetable ya que todas sus prediciones siempre eran acertadas.  
Nesesitaba saber más sobre lo que le ocurrio a su padre ya que esa señora le habia dicho "sino haces algo, tú compartiras el mismo destino que tu padre", en un principio Draco creyo que se referia a ser mortifago, pero despues se dio cuenta que no seria asi, acaso estaba destinado a ser tan fribolo como su padre, a ser una persona amargada y sin sentimientos........  
  
  
  
Harry estaba en la biblioteca buscando a las chicas, cuando una joven de Hufflepuff se le acerco.  
- disculpa Harry, es cierto lo que dicen, es cierto que tú andas con Shesid.  
A Harry le cayo de sorpresa que le preguntaran eso, sonrio al pensar que le gustaria muchisimo que haci fuera.  
- NO, no somos novios.  
la joven salto de alegria- hey queria preguntarte si te gustaria salir conmigo el proximo sabado.  
- Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.  
la joven se fue.  
Mientras Harry se sentaba en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de los libros de posiones, en ese momento vio a Shesid leyendo un libro estaba cerca de una ventana (hace falta decir que esa era Hermione), Harry sabia que Hermione y Shesid se estaban coimportando algo raro.  
No se levanto para ir con su amiga, apesar que momentos antes habia estado buscandola, no sabia por que pero no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, despues de lo ocurrido en el lago pensaba que tal vez eso los acercaria mas pero no fue asi, asta el momento no habian tenido tiempo de hablar sobre eso, y aun que no lo quisiera aceptar habia algo que impedia que los dos pudieran tener un momento tranquilo para hablar.  
Harry suspiro se levanto y salio de ahi, se encontro con Ron que tambien habia estado buscando a las chicas, cuando lo vio Ron corrio asia él.  
- Harry tienes que ver esto, Hermione se estaba peleando hace rato con una Slitering, y eso no es todo, cuando te enteres en donde se peleo veras que nuestra queridisima Hermione es toda una caja de monerias.  
- Ron que Hermione hizo que??????? O.O  
- se peleo pero anda camina que esta en la enfermeria.  
Ron jalo a un muy impresionado Harry, al llegar a la enfermeria un grupo de chicas rodeaban una cama mientras en otra la Sra. Pomfrey curaba una herida que tenia Hermione en la frente, al ver entrar a los dos, se dirigio asia ellos.  
- ayudenme a ponerle esta solucion a su amiga- dandoles unas gasas y un frasco con una posion medio rojiza.  
Al acercarse a Hermione la miraron como examinandola.  
- que miran, acaso nunca an visto a alguien con un rasguño en la cara.  
- Hermione estuviste impresionante nunca crei que podrias golear a alguien de esa manera.  
- hey Ron que querias que me quedara sentadota mientras esa tipeja me llamaba sangre sucia, ese no es mi estilo sabes.  
- bueno Hermione es que eso es lo que casi siempre haces- Harry no se lo creia.  
- Harry ubieras visto, cuando la otra le dio un puñetazo en el estoma Hermione las.....  
- ya dejen de hablar sobre eso, Señorita Granger, el profesor Snape le espera para decidir su castigo.  
- esta bien ya voy Sra. Pomfrey.  
Hermione se levanto y se dirigio asia las mazmorras acompañada por sus dos amigos, Ron seguia impresio por la pelea.  
- Hermione y que le hiciste a la otra chica?- pregunto Harry.  
- nada solo la mande a dormir.  
- si Harry, cuando la tipeja aquella, le pego, Hermione se coloco atras de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda que la dejo inconsiente.  
- Ron no fue un golpe, solo le oprimi un punto que cuando se toca correctamente provoca sueño.  
- entonses el golpe de la cara- Harry se dio cuenta que tenia un arañon.  
- cuando me levante del suelo, para irme mi tunica se me enredo y me cai. ¬¬¡  
- eso fue lo malo, pero Hermione gano el encuentro sin siquiera utilizar su varita magica.  
- Ron no me alaves tanto, ademas ahora tengo que cumplir con algun castigo macabro. ^^  
- mmmmmmm. bueno chamaca- ROn y Harry se quedaron afuera mientras Hermione entraba a la oficina del profesor, en ese momento serca de ahi Draco pasaba, al ver Harry y Ron se les acerco.  
- Potter nesesito hablar contigo.  
- que quieres Malfoy- Harry tenia el seño fruncido.  
- pues te lo explicare despues- Draco le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera Harry , pero cuando Ron tambien iba a acompañarlos- No Weasley, tu no bienes, solo nesesito a Harry, no te preocupes no matare a tu novio ni le hare nada.  
Ante tal respuesta los dos chicos se sorprendieron, Harry siguio a Draco asta un pasillooscuro donde habrio una puerta, al entrar Harry se dio cuenta que era una sala, pero no habia nadie, al entrar la chimenea se encendio, Draco se sento y le indico a Harry que tomara asiento.  
  
- Potter yo se que yo no te simpatiso, pero no te sientas importante tú tampoco me simpatisas- dijo con sonriza sarcastica.  
- que quieres Malfoy  
- Mira- le dio un libro- Harry lo comenzo a hojear.  
- que acaso no sabes leer, y quieres que yo lea por ti o que?  
- no Potter, ese libro tiene un conjuro para regresar al pasado.  
Harry se quedo mirando la portada, su funda era negra y no resaltaba nada más que una luna que estaba en cuarto creciente.  
- y que quieres?  
- para hacer el conjuro se nesesitan dos personas, y algunas otras cosas que son faciles de obtener, queria saber si tú quieres volver a tus padres y saber que es lo que verdaderamente ocurre.  
- no te entiendo Draco.  
- Potter no jueges conmigo, se perfectamente que tu tia y mi madre en el pasado trabajaron juntas para detener a Voldemord, tambien se que Hermione es una verdadera bruja, hay muchos misterios que me gustaria descubrir ahora.  
Harry se quedo erplejo Draco sabia la mayoria de las cosas.  
- ademas se que tu madre era una Mortifaga encontra de su voluntad.  
- como lo sabes?  
- conosco a una persona que me informa.  
- asi y como puedes creer que yo te creiria.  
- por que, bueno no lo se, pero sino me crees ven con migo el sabado, esa mujer quiere verte, no te entregare a los Mortifagos ni a Voldemord si eso te preocupa, porque nesesitu de tu ayuda asi que aceptas o no.  
harry no dijo nada.  
- tomate tu tiempo Potter, veras que tu nesesitas saber más que yo.  
Draco salio de la habiatacion momentos despues salio Harry.  
  
En la cena, Harry busco a Draco pero no estaba, Hermione estaba realizando su castigo en las masmorras, y Shesid estaba leyendo, Ron se acerco a él.  
- que queria Malfoy?  
- despues te cuento aqui nos podrian escuchar.  
  
Al terminar la cena Ginny se llebo a Shesid, asi que en la sala comun solo estaban Harry y Ron.  
- y bueno?  
- él quiere regresar al pasado, pero nesesita de mi ayuda.  
- pero eso es casi imposible, bueno por loq ue he escuchado se dice que para regresar al pasado se nesesita un conjuro que fue borrado hace muchos años.  
- Ron tu conoces ese conjuro.  
- solo por las historias, se dice que hay un conjuro para regresar al pasado pero se encuentra escrito en un libro que solo muestra la verdad cuando la luna esta llena.  
- Ron vamos a ir con Malfoy el sabado quiero saber todo.  
  
Así llego el sabado, las chicas tenian que quedarse castigadas en el castillo (aun que la verdad era que ese dia llegaba Snape y ya querian romper el hechizo), le tuve que decir a la chica con la que iba a salir que tenia que ir a realizar un trabajo.  
asi nos encontramos con Malfoy cerca de las tres escobas, el no dijo nada solo nos guio asta un callejon medio extraño, nos detuvimos ante una casa que se via un poco descuidada en las ventanas se podia ver unas cortinas moradas con negro, Draco toco a la puerta tres veces, esta se abrio, al entrar era un lugar que parecia más estuilo arabe que otra cosa, en el suelo habian cogines de distintos colores y habia una figura de estrella en el suelo hecha con veladoras, los tres chicos entraron, y en un lugar centrico de la habitacion habia un mujer de edad avanzada, que estaba sentada y enfrente de ella tenia una bola de cristal, en la habitacion habia una especie de neblina, la mujer los invito a sentarse.  
- Harry, Harry potter, cualquiera diria, que ya deberias estar muerto, pero ese no es tu destino aun.  
- usted es Madame kakey verdad- dijo Ron un poco tembloroso.  
- asi es Ron Weasley, se que tu estas preocupado por tu amigo, no te preocupes, yo los quiero ayudar a los tres, pero antes nesesito decirles algunas cosas que ustedes no saben.  
- Parese que usted conocia a nuestros padres.  
- si, yo antes era maestra en HOwgarts, conoci a sus padres y debodecirte Harry que aun que la mayor parte de las personas que convivieron con tu madre digan que era una traidora ella no lo fue, aun cuando provoco muchas muertes, pero antes de decir más ustedes no deben de decir esto a nadie, mejor dicho a las hija de Alexey ni a la de Sheridan.  
- Usted dijo que nosotros podriamos volver al pasado- dijo Draco con enfado.  
- si pero primero tendran que entender que ustedes no podran intervenir en nada, seran como espiritus, Harry se que tu no comprendes, pero su enemigo no es verdaderamente VOldemord, por que él ya perdio su don, su enemigo es alguien que busca una venganza personal y que ademas tiene una maldicion que arrastra a sus desendientes.  
- usted se refiera a alguien que conocemos.  
- si, ustedes lo conocen muy bien, demasiado bien.  
- entonses que demos hacer- Ron parecia muy interesado.  
- primero deben entender, que todos ustedes estan rodeados de gente que les quiere hacer daño, despues les dire que no deben interferir en el camino de astrid y Petunia ya que el destino de ellas ya se escribio ya no hay vuelta atras para ninguna de las dos.  
- solo nos llamo para decirnos eso- Harry parecia molesto.  
- no viene a advertirte ati y a Draco, sino quieren que ocurra lo mismo que hace 50 años sera mejor que empiezen a cambiar su destino, por que sino ustedes derramaran la misma sangre que sus padres.  
Al terminar de decir esto, la mujer les hacerco un pergamino, era un hechizo.  
- con eso volveran al pasado, como se podran dar cuenta el nombre significa "Luna perfecta", sus padres murieron con esa luna, ustedes tienen que evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, ahora vayanse por que unos mortifagos estan cerca, no quiero que los encuentren aun, recuerden no confien en nadie que no sean ustedes mismo, por que si se dejan guiar por otros ojos cuando habran los suyos encontraran mucho dolor.  
  
- Draco cuando sera luna lena- dijo Harry con monotomia.  
- dentro de tres dias- contesto Draco, estabamos confundidos, no sabiamos nada, y lo que habia dicho esa mujer nos habia dejado perplejos, que queria que hicieramos verdaderamente.  
- yo les ayudare- dijo Ron- quieren viajar al pasado no?  
los dos asentimos, nos fuimos para comenzar con el plan, lo principal era recolectar todo lo que se nesesitaba.  
  
el pergamino tenia todos los ingredientes:  
  
"PERFECT MOON"  
  
* Un cristal transparente en forma de diamante.  
* ocho piedras magicas de milan  
* Polvos de freud  
* Unas varas de "blak Rose"  
* perlas de Hermitaño (minimo unas 200 para formar el pentagrama)  
* Dos amuletos de cristales negros  
* Trece hiervas de canoe (las que se utilizan para las posiones convensionales las encontraran en el salon de posiones)  
* un caldero blanco (de porcelana, no de vidrio)  
* un cristal con un ojo de agua  
* una posion de los mil olores  
* 15 Barritas de incienso (canela, almizcle, thé de limon, rosas, jazmin)  
  
- Vaya son muchas cosas- Ron parecia muy sorprendido.  
- yo conseguire los 5 primeros articulos y ustedes dos los demas.  
Draco salio de ahi, Ron y Harry siguieron su ejemplo, pero por que Draco estaba tan interesado en descubrir el pasado, que era lo que verdaderamente queria saber?  
acaso les estaba ocultando algo........  
  
  
N/a: bueno desde aqui empieza lo bueno, espero que les guste.  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Harry nunca imagino como eran sus padres en realidad, Draco se lleba una gran sorpresa al conocer a su padre (como era en un pasado).  
" tras un amor perdido el mundo se torna oscuro.......  
*   
  
  
NATTY: creo que pronto comenzaras a ver una de las parejas que me pediste, solo ten un poco de pasiencia ^^, espero que siguas leyendo mi fanfictión, se que al principio esta un poco enredado, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir capitulos cortos (si vieras lo capitulos que escrito de Rurouni kenshin lo entenderis) bueno espero seguir resiviendo sujerencias de tu parte y de todos los demas.  
karuluvjessrory : bueno gracias por tus sujerencias ya estoy tratando de ponerlas en practica (como podras ver desde el capitulop anterior) y estoy ahora tratando de dar una poca 


	15. viaje

URGENTE:  
  
ESTA ES UNA ACLARACION QUE QUIERO QUE LEAN, Y PORFIS NO ME AHORQUEN DESPUES. :(  
  
  
  
  
Primero una gran disculpa, por estar cambiando de pareja, pero todo tiene una razon logica (o mejor dicho estoy intentando encontrar una buena escusa), lo que ocurre es que yo escribo mis historias en cuadernos (si cuando la clase de mate esta tan aburrida me pongo a alucinar y eh ahi de donde salen tantos enredos) entonses cuando tengo una gran parte del fanfiction se los doy a mis amigas para que me den su opinion ( y eh ahi donde biene el enredo), al principio iba a ser una historia Ron/Hermione (y ese era mi plan) pero mis amigochas me dieron la idea de que lo convisrtiera en un Harry/Hermione (y bueno yo como niña buena * y por que me gustaron las ideas que me daban para continuarlo* lo cambie a Harry/Hermione, pero despues le encarge a una amiga que subiera el capitulo (o los capitulos siguientes) y despues de una semana de pachanga, regrese a mi casita y ahi me di cuenta de que estaba en los fanfictions de Draco/Hermione y que tenia un capitulo de más( he ahi donde comenzaron mis problemas) yo le habia entregado asta el capitulo 7 "antes" (por que despues de ese iba uno titulado "el despertar de la tempestad" pero esta chamaca escribio los siguientes (sin consultarme) y los subio asta "claro de luna", y bueno mi fanfiction tuvo un muy fuerte cambio de trayectoria, asi que despues de tanto lio al fin consegui de nuevo subir los capitulos que yo ta habia escrito (con algunos arreglos), asi que poco a poco los eh ido acomodando, (sin provocar muchos desastres en la historia) por ese motivo a estado en Draco/Hermione, por que mi amiga quiere que lo realise con esa pareja.  
  
Pero ahi biene el problema, por que asta el momento no me eh preocupado por las parejas más bien me eh adentrado más en el misterio que encierra una larga historia.........  
Pero con el tiempo se daran cuenta de que las parejas poco a poco van a quedar definidas (osea que la pareja Draco/Hermione va a ser definitiva ¬¬¡ aun encontra de la voluntad de mi mejor amigo Damian) y con el tiempo va a haber unos pocos de lios (por los cuales cada uno de nuestros personajes se van a dar cuenta de que es lo que realemente siente por su compañer@) asi que no desesperen.  
  
Por fis no me ahorquen, solo esperen unos cuatro capitulos y entenderan el por que este fanfiction esta en los de Draco/Hermione.  
  
Bueno espero que con esto aclare algunas dudas y si tienen más haganmelas saber, para asi aclararlas (siempre y cuando no intervengan estas con la historia).  
  
  
Atte: Arashi Himura o Maori_li.  
  
Ahora si va mos con la hisrotia  
  
  
  
este es un songfic, (o algo parecido sale)  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Korn - Thoughtless   
Going through the pages of my fantasies  
++++++++   
Al pasar a través de las páginas de mis fantasías   
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Draco y Harry estaban decididos utilizarian ese hechizo para volver al pasado, nesesitaban saber cual habria sido la verdadera historia de sus padres.  
Ron los miraba muy preocupados, pero trataba de rrelajarse diciendose que ells dos se sabian cuidar bien, pero apesar de todos los peligros ellos querian saber la verdad de todo eso, habia muchas cosas que los confundian y este era el momento para atar cabos.  
- Potter hoy habra luna llena, sera perfecta para el hechizo.  
- Draco, sabes lo que verdaderamente significa "perfect Moon".  
- No, pero textualmente es "luna perfecta".  
- debe de tener un significado escondido- Ron estaba guardando sus ultimas cosas.  
  
  
Snape no habia regresado el sabado, regresaria asta la proxima semana asi que Hermione (shesid) queria dormir asi que se acosto en la hierva, al poco rato sintio como sus parpados pesaban mucho, intento levantarse pero el cuerpo le pesaba, eso no era logico, depronto vio una sombra, no le dio tiempo de gritar, ya su mente se habia desvanesido, oia voces pero no las reconocia, sintio como alguien la recogia, ahora si estaba en problemas, a donde la llebarias.  
Cuando intento levantarse o abrir los ojos resivio un golpe que la dejo adolorida.  
- estupida tu no te opondras como tú madre.  
Shesid sintio como una mano le apretaba el cuello.  
- dejala, la mataras recuerda que el señor la quiere viva.  
Hermione se dejo venser por el cansancio, pero podia sentir como una poca de sangre rodaba por su cuello, acaso si la iban a matar, si tansiquiera se hubiera dado cuenta antes alomejor podia hacer algo, pero ya no podia.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground  
++++++++++++++  
Empujando toda la misericordia hacia abajo, abajo, abajo  
Quiero verte intentar tomar un oscilación en mí   
Vamos, te voy a poner en la tierra, tierra, tierra  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ya era tarde, Shesid estaba preocupada.  
- Ron en serio no as visto a Hermione.  
- No, Shesid, por que?  
- es que desde el desayuno que no la veo, y me estoy comenzando a preocupar.  
- Shesid, no te preocupes ella estara bien, te lo aseguro.  
Shesid se quedo un poco nerviosa, Ron la observo.  
- Hermione y túi nos ocultan algo verdad.  
- pues no- mintio y salio del comedor.  
- Ron dentro de tres horas nos veremos en el lago- Harry salio de la habitación, Ron suspiro su amigo se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero lo apoyaria, ya que sentia que algo los obligaba a ir al pasado.  
  
Al final llego la noche, habia una luna llena gigante, iluminaba su camino asia el lago, ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba decir el conjuro y eso seria todo, Draco y Harri se adentraron en el pentagrama, y con el libro en las manos comenzaron a leer los pocos parrafos del hechizo, Ron les hizo una seña de que tuvieran cuidado, despues solo se vio una luz y sus amigos calleron en el pasto inconsientes, Draco les habia dicho que solo sus espiritus viajarian, y asi fue, ahora lo unico que faltaba era esperar, esperar a que sus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos (por que aun que Ron y Draco no lo demostraran estaba ahi naciendo una amistad, algo rara pero era una amistad ahora sabian que los tres darian la vida por, el uno por el otro.  
  
ROn se sento en la hierva, nadie lo veria ni a él ni al hechizo por que con la capa de invisibilidad habia tapado el sitio del conjuro (el cual tenia dibujado un pentagrama en el piso con todo lo que Madame Kakey les habia dicho en la lista, el tenia puesta la capa que a Draco le habia dado su madre asi que no habia peligro por que alguien llegara y lo viera, suspiro, depronto de entre la hierva encontro un libro, lo examino y ley9o que en la portada tenia unas iniciales S.M., a primera vista penso que era de Shesid, ya que sus iniciales eran S.M tambien pero cuando lo comenzo a hojear se dio cuenta que era un diario y que pertenecia a una joven que se llamaba Saene, intrigado por eso, comenzo a leerlo ya que la fecha era de unos 20 años aproximadamente antes de la fecha actual, cuando recorrio con la mirada todas las paginas en la ultima encontro una carta, la comenzo a leer (que metiche es Ron) y al leer las primeras palabras sus ojos casi se le salen de la cara.  
  
  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
Harry y Draco despertaron se encontraban en el bosque prohibido, miraron a su alrededor, no habia muchos cambios que dijeramos, el bosque era menos tenebrosos y el castillo era igual a como ellos lo recordaba, asi que caminaron despacio asia el castillo al entrar, todo era casi igual, alumnos caminando (pero ninguno los veia), llegaron los dos al comedor, por que al parecer era la hora de comer.  
Al llegar vieron que todos estaban comiendo amenamente, Draco miro asi la mesa de Slitering y vio que su padre estaba comiendo con tres jovenes, su padre no era muy guapo pero tenia un aire que lo asia diferente a los demas, era un aire seductor y demostraba imponensia asia las demas personas, Draco se hacerco a su padre, mientras Harry miraba como su padre estaba platicando muy amenamente con unos jovenes (posiblemente compañeros de su clase), asi los dos jovenes se separaron.  
  
(nota: cuando hablen Draco o Harry sus dialogos comenzaran con un * en lugar de un-)  
  
Draco se aproximo a donde se encontraba su padre y escucho la conversacion , se sento sercas de ahi, de todas formas él no le estorbaba a nadie.  
  
- vamos Malfoy, no ves que esa tipa solo te quiere por tu fortuna, ademas Amalia es muy linda y tiene una figura que hooooooooooo, hombre si yo fuera tu ya me la habria hechado.  
- Lumbus cayate, eso es tonto, esa parece una vivora, en el cuerpo de una mujer.  
- pero que mujer- dijo otro chico.  
- bueno, tenemos practica chicos pronto sera el torneo con los Grffindors, ademas ese dia es Hallowen, debemos prepararnos para la sorpresa.  
- eso es tonto Malfoy, por que los Slitering tiene que preparar el baile.  
- por que arruinamos el anterior- dijo Lucius un poco molesto.  
- vale esta bien, pero que quede claro que yo no pienso acompañar a la serena esa tipa es una tonta, no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que decir puras babosadas.  
- no te preocupes Luismi, Serena ira con Dreicus, ese chico de Ravenclaw.  
- quieres decir que una Slitering ira con un sangre susua, eso nunca prefiero ser yo su pareja a que ella vaya con un sangre sucia.  
- y despues dices que ella no te importa ¬¬  
- cayate Lumbus.  
Los tres jovenes salieron del salon, Draco sonreia para si mismo, su padre era todo un joven de 16 años, alegre emprendedor, que era lo que lo habia hecho cambiar tan dramaticamente.  
  
  
Harry siguio a su padre, al parecer solo hablaba del proximo torneo con Slitering (como todo tipico hombre), a los pocos segundos entro en la sala LIli con tres jovenes, a su padre se le caia la baba, sus compañeros comenzaron a reirse de él, despues de que entraron un grupito más de jovenes estraron tres chicas que Harry y Draco reconocieron de inmediato, del lado izquierdo venia Petunia, enmedio Astrid y luego una chica que por logica seria Alexey ya que por lo que sabian sheridan era muy parecida a shesid, y ademas esta joven que venia con Astrid tenia el cabello igual que Hermione.  
  
- hey chicas sientense aqui?- les grito uno de los compañeros de James.  
Las chicas se acercaron coimo buscando a alguien.  
- no an visto a Sheridan?- pregunto Alexey.  
- no?  
James estaba por comerse un pedazo de pan cuando dio la mordida el pedazo ya no estaba, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grices estaba sentada junto a el y estaba saboreandolo.  
- Shesridan cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me quites mi comida.  
- vamos James no seas tan gruñon, tenia ambre eso es todo- depronto la joven le quito su malteada- ademas tu estabas distraido.  
depronto Astrid se aproximo a Sherian y le jalo la oreja.  
- niña no hagas eso, luego preguntas que por que se enoja aquel.  
Sheridan volteo y vio que un Slitering la miraba con unos ojos que querian matarla.  
- hay no importa Darien siempre a sido muy celoso, aun que su hermana es una tonta debo decir que él es muy lindo.  
- ya no lo hagas enojar.  
- es que esta muy lejos y ademas no le puedo quitar su comida como a James.  
- gracias, asi que solo me ocupas para burlarte de mi ¬¬¡.  
- hay eso no es cierto, tu eres muy lindo, deberitas ^^- Sheridan era una chica muy relagienta que le gustaba molestara a James y compañia.  
Lili miraba al pequeño grupíto.  
Sheridan era tan relagienta que se llebaba muy bien con todos los de su casa (aun que siempre hay algunos con los que no se llebaba, pues no era monedita de oro), el ambiente se veia muy alegre, en la mesa de Sliterin reinaba la seriedad mientras que en la de Griffindor era todo lo contrario, Harry se sonrio para sus adentros jamas imagino que asi fuera la vida pasada de sus padres.  
  
Draco se acerco a él para mirara a su madre, por que su padre se habia ido a entrenar.  
* Potter parece que esto es todo una revelacion no lo crees.  
* si, y tu padre.  
* pues esta entrenando debo decir que el es muy diferente a como lo conosco.  
* hey mira Alexey es igualita a Hermione no lo crees.  
* si, me hubiera gustado que las chicas conocieran a sus madres.  
  
Depronto entro una chica, de cabello largo y negro, era medio morena y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, la chica se sento en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con sus amigas. una chica de Slitering se le aproximo.  
- hey tonta que haces aqui yo pense que te abrias ido, acaso no te basto la leccion de ayer.  
- Amalia largate de aqui.  
Amalia no se movio no estaba dispuesta a dejar entrara a Saene en el comedor, no habia casi ningun maestro en el comedor por lo que Amalia tenia todo a su fabor.  
  
Sheridan las obcervaba.  
- que te larges, estupida sangre sucia.  
Fue en ese momento cuando Sheridan se levanto.  
- Amalia dejala en paz.  
- por que? acaso me vas a golpear.  
Sheridan levanto la seja de manera despectiva.  
- Amalia, sino dejas en paz a Saene te las vas a ver con nosotras- dijo Astrid amenazadoramente.  
- hay si que miedo, ustedes son unas tontas, ademas Astrid cayate que ni defendiendo a esta basura Lucius se va a fijar en ti.  
cuando Amalia volteo Sheridan ya estaba a su lado, le tomo la palma de la mano y se la apreto, Amalia se tiro al suelo.  
- maldita me rompiste la muñeca  
- No, solo te adormesi un copo algunos nervios, te dolera por un buen rato.  
Amalia se levanto y salio corriendo rumbo a la enfermeria, la mayoria de las personas salieron a clases, Harry y Draco siguieron a los del quinto curso, pero cuando iban pasando enfrente de los salones de Adivinacion, sintieron que algo los llamaba asi que entraron.  
  
* Potter ella es madame Kakey.  
la mujer volteo como si hubiera escuchado a Draco.  
- vaya ya llegaron, los esperaba un poco más tarde, pero bueno, sientense.  
Draco y Harry se miraron, estaban confundidos acaso ella los podia ver.  
- Se preguntaran el por que los puedo ver, yo tengo el don de ver a todos los espiritus, asi que tuve una visión donde yo tendria que ser su guia.  
* Nuestra guia- pregunto Draco al fin.  
- si ustedes no saben lo que en verdad ocurre aqui, ustedes solo saben la mitad de la verdad.  
* que es lo que nos debe decir usted? - Harry se veia un poco molesto.  
- por ejemplo; que lo que sutedes conocen como sangres sucias no son lo que parecen, para comenzar, nunca de los nuncas de dos Muggets podra salir una mitad mago o maga, nunca.  
* pero en nuestra epoca hay muchos Muggets que an tenido hijos magos.  
- no eso no es cierto, lo que ocurrio es que en esta epoca han ocurrido varias matanzas, por lo que muchos niños an quedado huerfanos y los padres creyendo que sus hijos estaran asalvo en el mundo Mugget, ahi los an dado en adopcion por eso se dice que los sangres sucias son hijos de Muggets pero eso no es verdad, los sangres sucias son los hijos de un Mugget y un mago o una maga, los hijos de esta union seran mitad magos y no tendran muchos poderes o en algunas ocaciones no los controlaran.  
* y los hijos de ellos.  
- seran Muggets, no tendran ni pizca de magia, aun cuando una sangre sucia se case con un mago su hijo no tendra poderes magicos, esa es una cruel realidad.  
* por que entonses se dice que los sangres sucias son hijos de Muggets?  
* para que los niños nunca se enteren que son adoptados Draco, verdad Madame Kakey?  
- asi es Harry, pero no solo tienen que saber eso, sino que Voldemord no es el unico que quiere conquistar los dos mundo, el solo es una pieza importante para los ataques quien en verdad esta detras de todo esto es.......  
En ese momento la puerta se abrio y entro Amalia.  
- Maestra, Sheridan me pego quiero que la castiguen.  
- Amalia, debes saber que tu comenzaste con la discucion.  
- Pero Profesora usted es la directora de nuestra casa, deberia apoyarme.  
- Amalia yo defiendo la verdad, no la conveniensia asi que fuera de mi oficino.  
- Usted no sabe conquien esta hablando, ya vera pronto sabra de lo que es capaz una Robaniot.  
Amalia salio del cuarto azotando la puerta.  
- ella es hija de uno de los mas grandes magos del mundo magico, su poder es insuperable, o almenos por el momento.  
* Madame Kakey, esa joven tiene mucho que ver con el cambio de mi padre verdad.  
- asi es, Draco, pero eso no se sabra más que con el tiempo, yo no lo se todo y esa es una de las cosas que no se por que ocurrieron, lo unico que tengo que decirles antes de que se vayan es que hay un espiritu maligno aqui, cuidense de él por que si los atrapa moriran.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
saene, se dejo caer sobre la hierva estaba muy triste tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero ya no habia nada que corriera por sus mejillas, se sentia muy mal, por que tenia él que hacerle todo eso, no era justo, desde hacia un tiempo que el le habia dicho que la queria, hacia unos meses que el la habia besado de una manera que ella no podia quitarse de la cabeza, hacia mucho tiempo que ella sentia que su corazon se le partia cada vez que uno de sus amigos la insultaba y él no hacia nada, acaso todo eso que le habia dicho antes era falso, ella lo queria pero ya sus fuerzas no daban para que siguiera ahi parada y sin mostrar ningun dolor ante las situaciones que se le presentaba.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
N/A: una disculpa por la tardanza es que tenia mucha tarea, pero ya no ^^, bueno espero que les guste, pronto sabran que es lo que ocurrio en el pasado de sus padres.  
  
Avnaces del siguiente capitulo:  
Las chicas tienen un gran secreto, Voldemord no es lo que todo mundo cree que es, por que las personas cambian o mejor dicho por que las personas olvidan. 


	16. tristes recuerdos

Harry y Draco salieron del salon de Madame Kakey no sabian asia donde dirigirse, ahora que sabian un poco sobre la epoca les resultaba más facil unir las piezas, salieron del lugar y fueron a asia la sala comun de Griffindor ya que una chica estaba entrando en ella, cuando entraron no se creian lo que veian, Sheridan estaba bailando Reagge sobre una mesa, mientras los chicos le aplaudian, los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabierta mientras veian como Astrid se via muy molesta y las demas le hacian compañia pero en el suelo, en ese momento entraron James y Lili al ver a su amiga en ese estado solo se rieron al parecer era de todos los dias verla de esa manera, cuando acabo la musica Sheridan bajo de la mesa y se tiro en el mismo sillon donde estaba James.  
- Llegas tarde, no ves que me aburro.  
- Pues no lo parece "Pequeña".  
Sheridan se levanto y salio de la sala comun seguida por Astrid y Alexey ya que petunia estaba haciendo los deberes.  
  
****************************************************************  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
//////////////  
Por qué estás intentando reírte de mí?   
¿Piensas que es divertido? ¿Qué mierdas crees que me estás haciendo a mí?   
****************************************************************  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca se toparon con Amelia y su tropa, Sheridan la miro desde lejos cuando depronto vio como Amalia le daba una bofetada a Saene, fue cuando se acerco a ella, pero solo paso por su costado ya que entro en la biblioteca, minutos despues entraron Amalia y Saene, Amalia tiro al suelo a Saene.  
- Basura como te atreves a siquiera dirijirme la palabra.  
- Amalia dejame en paz- dijo Saene entre sollozos, la encargada de la biblioteca no intervino.  
- eres una basura que esta asustada.  
en ese momento Astrid dejo caer unos libros sobre la mesa para llamar la atencion de Amalia.  
- que Perrita faldera, acaso Malfoy no te hace caso.  
Alexey se molesto ante ese comentario, por que al parecer habia dañado el horgullo de su amiga.  
Sheridan se levanto de la mesa estaba lista para pelear con Amalia, se le aproximo, Amalia retrocedio, sentia la tremenda presencia de Sheridan, Sheridan golpeo la mesa con las palmas  
  
- Ahora quien es la que esta asustada.  
Amalia trado de pasar junto a ella, pero Sheridan la tomo del cuello y la tiro  
- escuchame serpiente con patas, la proxima vez que trates mal a alguna de mis amigas, te juro que ese horrible rostro que tienes quedara marcado de por vida.  
Sheridan salio del salon, su capa volo con un aire de grandesa, no dijo nada más solo salio de ahi, las amigas de Amalia trataron de levantar a su amiga pero lo unico que resivieron fue un golpe por parte de esta, sabian que le habian dañado el horgullo y que la habian humillado  
- Me las pagaran- dijo Amalia antes de salir del lugar casi corriendo.  
  
****************************************************************  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me  
//////////  
Tu tomaste tu turno azotándome  
Te quiero llorando cuando estés sangrando enfrente de mí  
****************************************************************  
  
  
Petunia encontro a sus amigas cuando iban doblando la esquina.  
- Chicas tengo noticias, malas noticias.  
Las chicas se miraron y caminaron asta una pared cercana, ahi tocaron cuatro veces y se abrio una puerta entraron. El lugar era una pequeña sala común, no muy grande pero si muy acogedora, cuando entraron la chimenea se encendio, Sheridan y compañia se dejaron caer en el sofa.  
- Ya lo confirme, Sheridan el chico que conosiste cuando salimos era un mortifago, al parecer es uno de los principales asi que debes tener cuidado.  
- Lo que me faltaba un lunatico anda tras de mi- dijo sarcasticamente.  
- hey no esta todo tan mal tal vez si andas con el le puedas sacar un poco de informacion- Astrid se estaba divirtiendo con la situacion.  
- ese chico es muy lindo pero hay algo en el que no me trae buena espina.  
- Como dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto Petunia  
- Tom..... no recuerdo su apellido (ya saben de quien hablo verdad).  
- tienes razon Sheridan es un chico lindo, no cualquiera te manda flores todos los dias y no cualquiera te da regalos tan caros como los que el te manda.  
- Alexey ese no es el punto, desde que lo conoci, a cualquier chico que se me acerca, o cualquier persona que me hace sentir mal o me hace algo malo, a los tres dias aparece muerto o con una maldicion, ese tipo me asusta.  
- mmmmmm ¬¬, nuestro trabajo no es sencillo, el internarnos en el grupo de los mortifagos y desintegrarlo es una tarea muy dificil- Astrid se veia muy desanimada.  
- Tal vez seria más facil si tuvieramos el poder de las sinco- dijo Alexey mientras sacaba un dige en forma de pentagrama.  
- ya la escuchaste Alexey, ella ya no quiere nada de esto, ella te lo dijo- Petunia se veia molesta.  
- Tal vez Lili sea una Mortifaga- Shesid se levanto de su asiento.  
- cayate, yo no lo creo  
- Por que no Astrid?..... ya no quiere nada de nosotras, cuando hay ataques ella no esta, siempre nos advierte de peligros que nisiquiera Alexey puede ver, sabes lo que significa, ella es una Mortifaga, eso no cambia nada.  
- Tal vez sea cierto pero es nuestra hermana de estrella.  
- Por fabor Petunia, cuando hicimos el conjuro para inclementar nuestros poderes ella era alguien muy unida a nosotras, pero ahora ella nisiquiera sabe quien es verdaderamente, apuesto que cada vez que se ve en el espejo, ve a una persona que no reconoce.  
- no la sentencies antes de tiempo, por si lo olvidas ella tiene el don de detener el tiempo por unos minutos.  
- Aja al igual que tu Astrid tienes el poder de la persuacion, Alexey de las premonisiones, Petunia el ingenio y yo la fuerza, esto es una porqueria, sino estamos las cinco no funciona.  
- puede que lo que digas sea cierto pero no crees que vale la pena intentarlo.  
- Solo espero que Lili no nos traicione.  
  
  
Sheridan salio de la habitacion queria despejar su mente, asi que camino por minutos, y despues se encontro volando por el campo de Quidicht, aun cuando no le gustaba ese lugar era la mejor forma de soltar toda su frustración, nesesitaba tomar ujn poco de aire, Saene llego y trato de hablarle pero se arrepintio al ver que el equipo de Slitering entraba al area, salio de ahi, no queria nisiquiera ver a Lucius, habia tenido ya una tarde muy pesada no nesesitaba más.  
- Sheridan es hora de entrenar podrias irte.  
- Lumbus desaparecete- dijo Sheridan un poco asquiada.  
- vaya la señorita serenidad esta buscando pleito- dijo sarcasticamente Luismi.  
- Luismi cayate sino quieres que barra con tigo el suelo- Luismi salio disparado para tirar de la escoba a Sheridan, pero ella lo esquivo, bajo y salio del campo.  
Pero Lumbus se le atravezo en el camino tapandole la salida.  
- no saldras, entraste aqui sin permiso asi que no puedo dejar que te vayas fresca como una lechuga.  
Los chicos del equipo rodearon a Sheridan, ella no se impasiento, cuando Luismi la iba a atacar algo se le interpuso eh hizo que cayera de la escoba, lo mismo ocurrio con Lumbus asi qeu Sheridan salio del campo, ya al estar caminando asia el castillo se detuvo un momento, frente a ella aparecio Astrid y Alexey quienes portaban capas de invisibilidad con el simbolo de su casa.  
- Disfrutaste eso, espero que Lumbus y compañia no esten resentidos- dijo sarcasticamente Astrid.  
- Nesesitaba salir del castillo, me tiene asquiada todo este asunto, no puedo creer que tengamos tan cercas a alguien cercano a Voldemord esto tiene que ser mentira.  
- Esta noche tendremos mision Sheridan sera mejor que te prepares.  
las chicas salieron de ahi Sheridan a un no se lo creia.  
  
  
  
Harry y Draco decidieron sepaparse, ahora sabian que las chicas no eran lo que parecian, Draco siguio a su madre y padre, mientras que Harry seguia a Sheridan y Lili, ese era el plan, asi que pusieron manos a la obra, el dia transcurrio tranquilo pero al llegar la noche, las cuatro chicas se reunieron afuera del castillo, la noche era fria, no habia luna traian capas negras con capucha y con el emblema de Griffindor, caminaron despasio asia el bosque prohibido.  
- De que se trata ahora Petunia.  
- Hay un traidor en Howgarts, nesesitamos encontrarlo y eliminarlo.  
- para eso nos haces salir a esta hora- dijo Sheridan tratando de reprimir un bostezo.  
- si, para eso y para que sepas que segun los rumore, en Hallowen habra un ataque, asi que hay que estar listas se entendio.  
- Disculpa Petunia, dices que atacaran la escuela.  
- asi es Alexey no te sorprendas tanto, es logico que quieren saber quienes son las que an estado saboteando los planes de Voldemord, asi que hay que estar listas.  
  
  
la semana pasdo muy ajita especialmente para Draco, ya que se entero que su adoradisimo padre tenia una relacion secreta con Saene, asi llego Hallowen, era una fiesta de disfrses, Astrid vestia como una campesina al igual que Petunia, mientras que Alexey estaba disfrasada de Cleopatra, Lili de una prinsesa y Sheridan de una gitana.  
Sheridan estaba un poco moklesta ya que a lo latrgo de la semana Lili se habia separado un poco más de ellas pero no le tomo mucha importancia.  
  
la noche comenzo tranquila, pero depronto se aproximo a la mesa de las chicas un chavo de Ravenclaw de nombre Dean (no se me ocurrio otro nombre eh invito a bailar a Sheridan.  
La mesa de las chicas volvio a estar completa Sheridan vio como Darien bailaba muy pegadito con otra chava de Slitering, las demas chicas estaban muy divertidas ante tal esena, Sheridan estaba apunto de romper el mantel de tanto apretarlo, tenia celos y se le notaba, despues de un rato las chicas ya estaban bailando, Darien se acerco a Sheridan y la invito a bailar, asi todas las parejas estaban en la pista mientras que Draco habia seguido a su padre asta las afueras del castillo.  
  
Lili se recargo en el hombro de James y se dejo llebar por la musica.  
- James te amo.  
- y yo a ti.  
La musica era suave el ambiente era muy romantico, pero depronto las pupilas de Alexey se dilataron, salio de ashi corriendo, seguida por astrid, ya en los pasillos solitarios.  
- que te ocurre alex.  
- alguien va a matar a Saene esta noche.  
Sheridan que acababa de llegar le impacto la premonicion.  
- no debes estar equivocada, eso no puede ser.  
- donde ocurrira- pregunto Astrid.  
- no lo se solo vi a saene morir en los brazos de Malfoy.  
Shesid y Astrid salieron corriendo se separaron tenian que encontrar a esos dos antes que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Draco miraba como su padre estaba pidiendole matrimonio a Saene, por fin se dieron un beso, pero en ese momento el cielo comenzo a oscureserse, una fina lluvia comenzo a cer sobre ellos, caminaron con direccion al castillo pero antes de entrar la puerta se cerro, y una persona con capa negra estaba frente a ellos, tenia en brazos un gato negro con ojos rojos, cuando la capa de esta persona coyo Saene se quedo muda de la impresión.  
  
  
Harry vio como su madre se separo de james, y salio de ahi corriendo, corrio por los pasillo y al llegar a un lugar oscuro se coloco una capa negra que no le dejaba ver la cara, depronto cayo un rayo.  
cuando Lyli llego al gran salon, los priofesores estaban preparados para atacar, en ese lugar habia muchos mortifagos, un hombre de unos 25 años se hacerco al profesor Albus.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya, profesor nunca crei que nos volveriamos a ver las caras de esta manera.  
- Voldemord.  
- el mismo.  
Al escuchar esto a Alexey y Petunia casi se les cae la mandibula, era el mismo joven que dias antes habia entablado una conversacion con Sheridan, era el mismo joven que estaba cortejando a su amiga, Darien estaba perplejo ante el atentado, pero ningun estudiante queria pelear, sabian que los rumores sobre Voldemord eran ciertos, que él era muy fuerte quien lo enfrentaba moria casi de inmediato de una manera muy dolorosa.  
Alexey se acerco a su amiga, estaban liostas para atacar tenian sus capas de invisbilidad pero algo les decia que no intervenieran.  
  
  
Los mortifagos con los que se toparon Saene y Lucius no eran otros mas que Amalia y Sania, las dos hermanas, Saene saco su varita magica, pero despues se percato que no estaban solos algo o alguien los estaba odcervando desde las profundidades del bosque.  
- Miren nada más aquien me encontre, nada menos que a la sangre sucia y aun idiota.  
- Amalia que es lo que quieres.  
- la queremos a ella, ella sera nuestra ofrenda para nuestro señ{or.  
- sobre mi cadaver.  
- sabia que dirias eso- Sania levanto su mano y del bosque salio una bestia que parecia un tigre pero en la cola tenia una especie de piedra con picos, sus garras eran muy grandes, este moustro ataco a Lucius, era muy grande y al parecer la magia no servia contra él, las dos chicas atacaron a Saene, pero ella alcanzo a evitar los ataques, asi que corrio asia el bosque prohibido, pero las dos jovenes le cerraron el paso.  
- a donde crees que vas?  
- dejame en paz Amalia.  
- No tu me robaste el corazon de Lucius, y yo te robare tu vida.  
Al decir esto Amalia le enterro en el brazo las uñas provocandole una herida, mientras que Sania le dio un golpe en el estomago que le dejo inconsiente, despues rompio la varita de Saene.  
Lucius cayo al suelo por culpa de un zarpaso del animal, cuando creia que moriria se escucho....  
  
- Dragons of fire.  
Astrid llego justo a tiempo, su Dragon comenzo a acorralar al tigre y comenzo una batalla muy sangrienta mientras que Astrid ayudaba a Lucius, Sheridan seguia muy de cerca a Amalia, pero cuando entraron al castillo las puertas fueron cerradas, estaban en un pasillo muy oscuro, Saene estaba inconsiente, hubo un poco de silencio pero Sheridan alcanzo a escuchar gritos provenientes del gran salón (para esto Draco tambien estaba siguiendo a Saene), Sheridan saco su varita magica pero de la nada unas sombras la ataron, asi las cuatro jovenes ayudadas por sombras fueron llebadas al gran salon, al estar ahi, todo era un caos la mayoria de los alumnos estaban inmovilizados y Alexey y petunia estaban con los profesores, al parecer habian sido detenidas antes de que pudieran reaccionar.  
Sania tiro al suelo a Sheridan y le dio una patada en el estomago, al ver esyto Tom se coloco su capa, no queria que Sheridan lo viera ahi.  
- Señor le hemos traido lo que nos pidio- Sheridan se levato y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sania.  
- perra infeliz- pero Amalia le lanzo un hechizo.  
- Crusius- Sheridan se dejo caer en el suelo, el dolor era terrible, sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder cordinacion a causa del dolor pero tenia que resistir de eso dependia la vida de sus amigas.  
- dejala- dijo al fin Tom.  
AMALIA SE SORPRENDIO MUCHISIMO, no podia creerlo acaso Voldemord estaba defendiendo a alguien, el hombre que se creia que no tenia corazon estaba defendiendo a Sheridan. Sheridan sin perder el tiempo se coloco su capa de invisibilidad y utilizo sus varita para que los que custodiaban a los maestros se petrificaran, pero no todo fue color de rosa por que un rayo la golpeo, cuando volteo antes de caer inconsiente vio a Lyli, ella la habia atacado pór la espalda, no pudo más y se dejo caer, pero antes de que tocara el piso alguien la detuvo.  
Alexey desaparecio al igual que sus amigas, y comenzo a atacar a los motrtifagos al igual que los maestros, todo iba bien asta que tuvo otra vision donde Saene era atacada por Lyli y moria en brazos de Lucius, Alexey busco desespreradamente a Luli pero no la veuia, la sala era un caos, tenia que encontrarla antes que ocurriera algo.  
  
Saene, salio corriendo del comedor, Amalia la seguia muy de serca, apra su mala suerte se topo con una pared, no tenia su varita magica sabia que moriria, hno habia salvacion, pero un rayo atravezo a Amalia, cuando levanto la vista se topo con Lyli que le sonreia, Saene iba a decir algo, pero una daga se le encrusto en el corazon, cuando volvio a levantar la vista Lyli ya no estaba.  
  
  
*********************************************************  
All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Todo mi odio no puede ser limitado  
No seré ahogado por tu proyección sin pensar  
Puedes tratar de desgarrarme  
Tirarme en la tierra  
Te veré gritando  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Lucius escucho el grito de saene, su corazon le inidcaba por donde correr, cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba saene la encontro aun con vida, estaba apunto de morir, el solo la pudo abrazar trato de contener las lagrimas, en ese momento Draco vio como un espiritu se introducia en el cuerpo de la chica, las pupilas de saene se dilataron.  
- vengame, mata a todos los Sangres sucias, matalos que ellos son los que me han hecho esto- Draco casi se muere al ver que el espiritu despues de decir esto salio del cuerpo de la chica mientras us padre le decia "te lo juro", Saene intento decir algo más pero no pudo, la sangre lleno su boca y murio tratando de decirle a Lucius algo.  
Lucius se levanto su capa volo de forma diferente esta vez sus ojos eran frios con un odio tremendo, rera una promesa Maaria a todo aque que interferiesem en su camino.  
Draco vio al espiritu, era un hombre de unos 40 años con mirada fria, de cuerpo delgado y cabello negro y largo, de ojos sasgados y con una mirada de odio.  
  
* te preguntaras quien soy, yo soy Vital´i  
* por que?  
* yo jure vengarme de todos los Malfoy, asi que apenas comienza mi venganza- el espiritu salio de ahi, Draco estaba muy confundido quien demonios era ese y por que queria vengarse de los Malfoy?, su cabeza era un caos, ahora entendia el odio de su padre por todo el mundo, despues de todo la vida de su padre no habioa sido facil, era huerfano de muy pequeño, criado por sirvientas y el amor de su vida moria en sus manos ya nada podia empeorar o si.  
Draco corrio para al canzar a su padre y cuando doblo la esquina vio como su padre estaba matando a Amali con el hechizo familiar (el cual consiste en congelar poco a poco el corazon de sus victimas) mientras que ella le susurraba "Le´more, an oreum oy euq laugi la areum setneidnesed sut ed y oyut nozaroc le epuco euq alleuqa euq, oim le euq laugi la elegnoc es nozaroc ut euq.  
(que tu corazon se congele al igual que el mio, que aquella que ocupe el corazon tuyo y de tus desendientes muera al igual que yo muero)" a Draco se le congelo el corazon acaso con esa maldicion Hermione tambien moriria.  
  
  
  
Harry se sorprendio muchisimo Tom tomo de la cintura a Sheridan antes de que cayera y la saco de ahi,todos los mortifagos siguieron a Voldemord, pero antes de que este saliera, Darien le detuvo no dejaria que se llebara a Sheridan, Voldemord lo miro fria mente despues le arrojo a Sheridan y salio de ahi acompañado de sus subditos.  
Alexey vio entrar a Lyli y comprendio que era demasiado tarde, petunia se consentro para encontrara Astrdi, ya que ella tenia el poder para encontrar el aurea de las personas.  
Alexey miro a Lyli con reselo no sabia por que habia hecho eso pero lo tenia que haberiguar, James ayudo a sentarse a Lyli ya que tenia unas cuantas heridas.  
Petunia salio corriendo seguda por Alexey, Astrid estaba desmayada a mitad del pasillo de entrada, tenia unos rasgunos y una que otra quemada superficial habrieron la puerta y se toparon con que el Dragon de astrid habia deborado el tigre de Sania, se miraron lo peor apenas comenzaba.  
  
  
**************************************************  
Come and fill the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ven a llenar las páginas de mis fantasías   
Estoy sobre ti, sonriéndote, ahógate, ahógate, ahógate  
Te quiero matar y violar de la manera en que tu me violaste  
Y tiraré del gatillo y estás abajo, abajo, abajo  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ya habia pasado el tiempo Lucius estaba en su casa mirando como la madera era consumida por las llmas en su chimenea, tenia una sed de venganza que ni con la botella de vino que tenia en la mano podia sofocarla, una persona estaba sentada en el sillon rojo que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, Lucius miro asia la ventana que estaba cubierta con cortinas de ceda roja, en sus ojos bailaban las llamas del odio, de la represion, de la venganza. Tomo un sorbo del vino y despues arrojo la botella a la chimenea, se sentia destrozado.  
- Hombre no es para tanto, tienes la solucion a quien enfrente.  
- Lord Voldemord, que nombresito el tuyo, para que quieres mi ayuda.  
- quiero vengarme de alguien que me ha quitado lo más presiado para mi.  
  
Flash Blak  
  
Sheridan estaba en el hospital ya que sus heridas eran graves, el rayo que le habia atravezado era un rayo con poderes de envenenar a quien tocase, Tom entro a la habitacion de Sheridan, ella estaba dormida como un Angelse quedo ahi mirando, cuando depronto se acerco para besar los labios de la joven, pero antes de hacer contacto escucho algo que le desgarro el corazón.  
- Darien te amo......  
Tom se levanto no podia creerlo ella amaba a otra persona, él habia intentado seducirla por más de un año, incluso habia intentado contener sus ambisiones, todo por ella, y ella no le correspondia a sus sentimientos.  
  
fin Flash blak  
  
- quiero verle muerto, que llore lagrimas de sangre que su corazon se rompa en mil pedazos.  
- compartimos ese mismo sentimiento- dijo Lucius mirando al hombre.  
- entonses seras uno de los nuestros.  
- con la condicion de que me dejen sesar mi sed de venganza.  
- mata a cuanto quieras siempre y cuando tambien nos ayudes a desaparecer a los estorbos.  
  
Dracos los miraba desde la ventana, no podia creerselo, era cierto el famoso y temino Lord Voldemord se habia enamorado de su mejor amiga, de la joven por la cual ahora sentia un tremendo cariño, la joven que queria como si fuera su hermana, ahora lo entendia tanto Voldemord como Lucius juntos habian incrementado su odio con los años, pero por que su padre se habia casado con Astrid sino la amaba........  
  
  
  
Harry por su parte no tenia casi nada que hacer, habia tenido que escoger entre ir de vacaciones a ver que hacia su tia petunia y Astrid o ir con su madre o quedarse en el hospital con Sheridan ya que la pobre habia tenido muchas heridas, ya nie habia hablado de lo ocurrido en Howgars lo que era obio era que habiaq un traidor dentro de la escuela que habia dejado entrar a los mortifagos, harry suspiro al ver que al final su madre y su padre habian decidido ir con Astrid y Petunia a la playa, mientras que Alexey estaba en un curso de "defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", y Sheridan saldria una semana despues asi que los alcansaria con Darien en la playa, asi pasaraon unas vacaciones tranquilas.  
  
Una semana despues Lucius desaparecio de la vista de Draco, asi que Draco fue a acompañar a Harry en la playa.  
Ya ahi vio como Sheridan y compañia se la pasaban de fabula, sin embargo Sheridan parecia desconfiar de Lyli ( ¬¬ por que sera), asi se la pasaron de fabula en la noche se la pasaban de pachanga en las discoteques o tocando la guitarra en la playa junto a una fogata, todo parecia muy lindo aun cuando la tranquilidad solo durace por unos instante...  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
Ron no se lo creia estaba leyendo el diario de una chica que habia sido novia de Lucius, eso era sorprendente, nunca le habia gustado leer pero ese libro lo habia cautivado asi que el tiempo se le iba volando.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Por qué estás intentando reírte de mí?   
¿Piensas que es divertido? ¿Qué mierdas crees que me está haciendo a mí?   
Tu tomaste tu turno azotándome  
Te quiero llorando cuando estés sangrando enfrente de mí  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
Hermione (Shesid) desperto en un cuarto oscuro, le dolia todo el cuerpo parecia como si le hubieran azotado, y no se equivoco, podia sentir como su sangre resbalaba por su espalda, escucho una risa malisiosa, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro frente a Voldemord quien la veia sonriente.  
- Vaya la princesita al fin desperto, te duele- dijo mientras apretaba su mano contra la espalda de Hermione- tu me las pagaras, lo que hizo tu maldita madre, no me vasta con que ella este en Azkaban, tu debes morir.  
En ese momento la mente de Shesid reacciono " la madre de Hermione en Azkaban, no esta muerta"  
- eres una molestia para mi, te matare.  
Hermione sonrio, no tenia las manos atadas y su varita estaba en su bolsillo- no creo que puedas.  
despues de eso conjuro un rayo y desaparecio de ahi, pero no llego muy lejos las heridas heran profundas, tal vez ese era el juego de voldemord dejarla uir para que desangrara en el camino y muriera lentamente, pero no se daria por vencida tenia que saber si era cierto que la madre de Hermione estaba viva. Se arrastro asta llegar al lago ahi se detuvo miro el cielo, era de noche, la luna estaba hermosa, sentia como la sangre se le escurria, no queria morir no aun, tenia que vivir, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras se quedaba dormida "harry......" fue su ultimo pensamiento.  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
Harry sintio como alguien lo habia llamado, un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, sentia que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante, no sabia que pero le inquietaba, Draco lo miro.  
  
* que ocurre Potter?  
* no lo se es solo como si alguien me llamara, como si alguien me estuviera pidiendo ayuda.  
  
Harry trato de borrar ese sentimiento pero no lo conseguia, sentia que algo andaba mal, no sabia que era, pero sentia que sino regresaba en ese momento a su tiempo perderia algo muy valioso para él asi que se levanto.  
* vamos, no se que es pero nesesito regresar a nuestro tiempo.  
* te apoyo, ademas que debemos conjurar en la siguiente luna llena este hechizo para saber que ocurrio despues.  
los dos chicos regresaron al lugar del conjuro y dijeron las palabras de regreso.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
Ya en su tiempo Ron los esperaba nervioso.  
- que ocurre Weasley?- dijo Draco preocupado.  
- Encontraron a Hermione muy mal herida esta en la enfermeria, dicen que esta delirando.  
  
Los dos jovenes se quedaron en Shok, Hermione estaba tan mal.  
  
  
  
NOtas de la autora:  
que les parecio un poc loco este capi no, bueno espero que les guste, vaya sobrevivira nuestra querida amiga, la madre de hermione no esta muerta cuanto suspenso verdad, bueno en el siguiente capitulo habra un poco más de sangre (¬¬ sadica la niña), y al fin todas las cartas se pondran sobre la mesa.  
Con respecto a cuanto falta para el final, pues les tengo buenas noticias.....  
muy poquito, pero veran que estos capitulos se pondran de verdad muy buenos bye.  
Gracias por tus comentarios Esmeralda blue, me animan mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo  
  
Al fin se enteran que quien en verdad esta en peligro mortal es Shesid y no HErmione, como reaccionaran ante esto DRaco y Harry.  
AStrid y Petunia visitan a una vieja amiga, por que todas tienen un prendedor de pentagrama? 


	17. recuerdos

Recuerdos: Noches de barcelona.  
  
  
Los chicos estaban afuera de la enfermeria lo que habia ocurrido esa noche los tenia en pura tensión.......  
  
Flash Blak  
  
Harry corria junto con Draco y Ron rumbo al castillo.  
- Pero dime Ron que ocurrio?  
- No lo se Harry, yo fui al castillo por una vela por que la mia ya se habia consumido y fue cuando encontre a Shesid y ella me dijo que Hermione estaba en un peligro mortal, salimos del castillo y la encontramos cercas del lago tirada casi muerta.  
- asi sin más Weasley.  
- si Malfoy, asi sin más.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermeria, Shesid estaba llorando llegaron los chicos y no dijeron nada, momentos despues el profesor Snape llego con una posión.  
- Señorita Granger??????  
- esta adentro -dijo ROn  
- Si profesor Snape- Shesid se levanto.  
- Esta es la posion para que sus cuerpos regresen a la normalidad- los chicos estaban perplejos incluso Ginny que acababa de llegar.  
- quiere decir que cuando tomemos esto yo sentire las heridas de mi cuerpo.  
- no señorita Granger, la posion que derramaron es como la posion multijugos solo que esta dura más, usted no tendra ningun rasguño.  
- Disculpe profesor pero con quien esta hablando es con la Señorita Milillan- Harry estaba un poco confundido.  
Shesid tomo la posion y entro a la enfermeria minutos despues salio Hermione  
-O.O como?- fue lo unico que pudo articular Draco.  
Hermione se sento con sus amigos.  
- Lo que ocurre es que hace casi dos semanas ocurrio un accidente en las mazmorras y Shesid y Yo cambiamos de cuerpo, o mejor dicho nuestro cuerpo cambio.  
- quieres decir que quien verdaderamente esta ahi adentro es Shesid.  
- si Harry.  
  
Los chicos esperaron horas y horas para saber el estado de su amiga, asta que al final la profesora Minerva salio.  
- Debo decir que esa chiquilla no deja de asombrarnos, ya esta fuera de peligro.  
Los chicos suspiraron aliviados.  
- sabe quien hizo esto.  
- No pero es ovio de que el ataque era para la Señorita Granger, solo falta que la señorita Milillan despierte, ya es hora de que se vayan a sus casas- miro severamente a Malfoy- encuanto despierte les habisaremos.  
- me podria quedar- Dijo Harry tenuemente.  
- esta bien solo pór esta noche.  
  
  
Los demas chicos se fueron mientras que Harry se sento en una silla cerca de Shesid, le tomo de la mano y permanecio asi mirandola.  
  
  
  
- Hermione eres sorprendente como sabias que ella estaba en el lago.  
- no lo se Ron solo la via ahi, fue como si hubiera tenido una visión.  
- vaya que suerte.  
Al llegar a sus cuartos los dos chicos se dieron un baño y durmieron un poco.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lejos de ahi, en una prision muy conocida y temida dos mujeres caminan silenciosamente por los pasillos guiadas por un fantasma que en su mano lleba unas llaves y en la otra una antorcha, él se detiene frente a una puerta de metal que tiene gravado el numero 696.  
- Aquie es- abre la puerta y deja entrar a las mujeres, ellas al estar adentro alumbradas solo por la tenue luz de la luna llena se quitan sus capas y dejan ver su identidad.  
  
Mientras que en el rincon más oscuro y frio del cuarto una mujer de largo cabello riado de piel clara y unos ojos que apesar del tiempo aun tienen el brillo de la esperanza las mira.  
  
- Vaya que alegria hace mucho que no venian- la prisionera aplaudio y tres antorchas se encendieron dejando ver a una mujer alta de muy buena figura y que mostraba en sus ojos una pequeña flama de odio.  
- Alexey, tu sabes nuestra promesa.  
- Siempre juntas asta el final, que ocurre ahora Petunia  
- An encontrado a tu hija y se an juntado los 5.  
- tu sabes que el ultimo deseo de Sheridan fue que no se repitiera la misma historia.  
- lo se, por ese motivo Lyli destruyo su medayon.  
Alexey comenzo a reir.  
- esa traidora no lo destruyo, lo convirtio en parte de su hijo, ese medallon es lo que le da la proteccion a Harry solo que nadie lo habia pensado antes.  
- quieres decir que los medayones aun existen.  
Alexey se levanto y se dirigio asia donde estaba Astrid que no habia hablado.  
- y tú que me dices aun conservas el tuyo- Alexey le enseño que tenia el pentagrama aun.  
- si lo tengo Alexey pero no lo he ocupado.  
- Chicas, si estuvieran esas dos locas aqui, seguro ya habria salido de esta prision.  
- Alexey, que habria sido del mundo magico sinosotras no hubieramos hecho el conjuro.  
- Lo más posible Petunia seria que Voldemord gobernaria todo con una ola de horror.  
- Por cierto Shesi y compañia estan despertando sus poderes poco a poco.  
- Astrid deja que la vida continue, ademas Hermione ya desperto su poder de prediccion.  
- Alexey, quienes son los que ahora tomaran nuestro lugar encontra de Voldemord.  
- son nuestros hijos, vaya ironias del destino no lo crees Astrid.  
- sí, has tenido alguna visión ultimamente.  
- sí una donde..... los chicos viajaron al pasado, y saben la mitad de nuestra historia, por lo que puedo deducir que volveran al pasado.  
- con respecto a Voldemord y tu hija.  
- Voldemord intentara vengarse de mi matandola lo que el no sabe es que yo le hise una jugareta mejor.  
- Hace una semana senti tu presencia en la escuela.  
- si, cuando regresen a Howgards recuerden que pronto llegara el momento en el que nuestros dones se les traspasen a esos chicos.  
- apuesto que sera Valor y pensamiento rapido para Harry, mientras que para Hermione las premoniciones verdad.  
- Astrid no saques conclusiones, y cuida a tu esposo.  
Astrid salio del cuarto sin siquiera despedirse ese comentario le habia molestado el horgullo.  
- Petunia, los Malfoy tienen una maldicion que los perseguira por siempre a menos de que alguien los o lo quiera tanto como para hacerle olvidar un juramento falso.  
- te refieres a la promesa que le hizo Lucius a Saene, él es una persona muy fria jamas nos escucharia.  
- Petunia, Astrid es la que tiene que acercarse a él sino quiere morir, su corazon se esta congelando poco a poco, sino la ayudas ella morira igual que Saene.  
- Lo intentare Alexey pero aun no se que hacer.  
- Trata de hacer que Astrid no pierda la esperanza en el que fue siempre su amor..  
  
Las dos mujeres salieron de la prision el ver a su amiga en ese estado era algo que las habia perturbado mucho, talvez en esa ocacion habria sido mejor dejarla morir que mantenerla con vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los pajaros anunciaron la llegada del nuevo dia, Harry habrio un poco las cortinas, Shesid estaba ahi dormida sobre una de las camas de la enfermeria tenia algunos moretones y raspones pero aun asi se veia linda.  
Harry se sento junto a ella y le tomo la mano entre las suyas mientras le sonreia, él habia sentido como ella lo habia llamado, se sentia tan feliz por que ella estaba ahi a su lado durmiendo, cuando entro la enfermera él tuvo que ir a cambiarse y bañarse para asistir a clases.  
  
Camino sin prisas al comedor ahi sus dos amigos lo esperaban impansientes hacia mucho tiempo que no se habia sentido asi, feliz.  
  
- Hombre como pasaste la noche.  
- bien ROn y dime hoy hay entrenamiento verdad.  
- no, no, no, no hombres hoy no quiero escuchar nada de deportes- Hermione tomo una rebanada de pan y comenzo a comerla sin prisas.  
- Harry que opinas de que esta navidad la pasemos todos juntos en una casa que les parece.  
- buena idea Ginny, hay por eso eres mi hermanita- Ron comenzo a desordenarle el cabello a su hermana.  
- Es buena idea, y en casa de quien- Harry se sintio nervioso por que los Durley nunca dejarian que invitara a alguien a su casa.  
- que les parece mi casa- dijo Hermione.  
- me parece buena idea- Hermione miro de reojo a Ron que le habia contestado con la boca llena, cosa que molestaba mucho a Hermione.  
- Ron come como la gente desente ¬¬  
- ya señorita genio - Hermione comenzo discutir con ROn mientras que Harry reia de las caras de Malfoy tenia a causa de los celos.  
  
Cuando salieron los cuatro amigos caminaron por los pasillo con direccion a las mazmorras ya ques tocaba posiones cuando entraron se toparon con que Snape ya los esperaba, se sentaron rapidamente.  
  
La clase paso rapida (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) y asi las demas clases, por la tarde los chicos fueron a ver a Shesid la cual estaba platicando con Dean y Pavatil, tambien estaban más compañeros de su casa preguntandole que le habia ocurrido, y ella les decia que se habia caido de la escoba (una mentirilla).  
Poco a poco solo se quedaron los cinco chicos.  
  
- que aburrido a sido todo esto- dijo entre bostezos Shesid.  
- como te sientes  
- bien Harry almenos llegare a navidad.  
- vaya te recuperas muy rapido.  
  
  
La noche paso lenta y con un viento calido que parecia llebarse y esparcir en otra parte las penas.  
  
  
  
  
Lucius estaba fastidiado, vio la chimenea y arrojo su copa de licor, se sentia humillado o mejor dicho abandonado, pero no podia ir a buscarla si volvia a sentir ese calor, esos labios y si volvia a sentirla junto a él, volveria a sentir ese sentimiento que tanto dolor le habia traido y por el cual a cada mujer que amaba la perdia, por eso el quizo protegerla durmiendola en un sueño del cual no pudiera despertar para que él se olvidara de ese sentimiento.  
  
Escucho la puerta habrirse y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.  
- Lord Voldemord  
  
  
  
  
Las semanas pasaron lijeras, Shesid salio a las dos semanas, apesar de las malas noticias que se publicaban en el "el profeta" a ellos no les perjudicaba mucho, en algunas ocaciones si se sentian mal ante las noticias pero tenian el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar.  
Shesid jamas le dijo nada a Hermione acerca de lo que escucho cuando la capturaron, tambien no dijo toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido, solo dijo lo mas indispensable, mientras que Draco, Ron y Harry seguian esperando la luna llena para viajar al pasado.  
  
Un dia mientras los seis chicos estaban sentados en el pasto, Andrey se acerco a ellos.  
- Ginny no quieres venir a dar un paseo a los jardines.  
Ginny se levanto y se fue con Andrey, mientras Shesid sonreia maliciosamente se levanto tomo de la mano a Harry.  
- vamos me acabo de acordar que encontre algo muy interesante en el castillo, asi que los dos salieron de ahi.  
Ron se quedo haciendo mal tercio por lo que con cualquier pretexto se levanto y se fue.  
  
- caminamos- Hermione se sorprendio al ver que Draco le extendia su mano para ayudarla levantarse.  
Los dos jovenes comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo al poco rato se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.  
Draco se acosto recargando la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione mientras ella veia su cara como si fuera un mapa que intentaba desifrar.  
  
- que piensa mi pequeña.  
- en lo guapo que eres.  
- gracias, ya lo sabia.  
- huy que modesto, que lindo dia no?  
- es hermoso por que tú estas conmigo (hay que lindo que daria yo por que alguien me dijera eso )  
- Draco te quiero- Hermione se inclino y beso tiernamente a Draco.  
- Hermione  
  
Ambos chicos se sentaron y Draco comenzo a besar a Hermione, a susurrarle palabras que nunca creyo que pudiera decir la queria mucho, los dos estaban muy enamorados nunca habian creido que terminarian asi, juntos.  
Ellos que eran los polos opuestos.  
  
- Hermione, me acuerdo que mi padre una vez me dijo que odiara a los sangre sucia, nunca supe por que decia eso, nunca asta hace unos dias, él estaba enamorado de una mugget  
- Draco...  
- vamos al castillo, ya es tarde.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras Draco pensaba que solo faltaban 2 semanas para saber el final de la hiastoria.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Hermione regreso a la sala comun se encontro con una fiesta entre sus amigos, Ginny estaba super sonrojada, al verla entrar Ginny corrio asia Hermione.  
  
- Hermione salvame.  
- que ocurre Ginny.  
- lo que paso es que al fin Andrey se le declaro- Shesid traia una botella de hidromiel.  
- y por eso hacen fiesta ¬¬  
- nesesitabamos un pretexto no ^^  
- bueno si pero.......  
- pero nada Hermione ven sientate a festejar con nosotras- Pavatil la sento.  
- que vamos a hacer en vacaciones- Ginny comenzo a comer de las botanas que habia frente a ella.  
- estabamos pensando que lo de la fiesta en casa de Ginny seria solo el comienzo- dijo Pavatil despues de tomar un trago de su hidromiel.  
- podriamos ir a la playa y a España, ami me encanta españa.  
- a si señoritas y como piensan pagarlo- dijo Hermione levantandose un poco molesta.  
- ah Hermione es que no te as enterado, dejame que te cuente- tomo un trago de hridro miel y continuo hablando Ginny- yo antes de entrar aqui a la escuela compre un boleto de loteria asi que nos ganamos un viaje todo pagado a cualquier parte del mundo por un mes, puedes creerlo.  
- ¬¬ y estaban festejando por que conseguiste novio.  
- bueno eso tambien.  
- y para cuantas personas es Ginny?- pregunto Shesid  
- de 15 a veinte personas ^^  
- que bien iremos todas.  
- todas O.O  
- si Hermione, este es nuestro penultimo año en Howgards hay que disfrutarlo ^^  
- hay chicas.  
  
Hermione se sento en el sillon mientras sus amigas planeaban el viaje, pero algo en la ventana llamo su atencion, se acerco y vio a Harry, Ron y Draco reunidos cerca del lago, eso le llamo la atencion, que se traian entre manos esos dos.  
  
  
  
Ya en la noche los chicos salieron , era luna llena asi que se apresuraron mientras tres jovenes les seguian.  
  
- espero que tengan una buena explicacion para decirme por que los estamos siguiendo- dijo Ginny un poco molesta.  
- pues o nos tienen una sorpresa.  
- o son hombres lobo- dijo sarcasticamente Shesid.  
- vaya que mona respuesta.  
  
Cuando las chicas vieron comos los chicos se preparaban para el ritual se sorprendieron al no poder escuchar el hechizo, despues de una luz los dos chicos habian desaparecido.  
  
- a donde fueron?  
- supongo que lejos de aqui- dijo Hermione   
- va, podria jurar que viajaron por el tiempo.  
- Shesi..... eso es imposible.  
- bueno ya que estamos aqui que tal si asustamos un poco a Ron, el pobre esta solito.  
- que malas son con el pobre de ROn.  
- Hermione cayate escuche ruidos.  
  
Las chicas se escondieron y comenzaron a ver que yaori estaba cerca de ellas una persona con capa negra la esperaba junto al lago.  
- hey chicas esto es muy sospechoso no...?- Hermione trato de hablar lo mas bajo que podia.  
- si?, hay que acercarnos un poco- Shesid siguio a GInny mientras Hermione aun lo meditaba.  
  
  
Ya que estaban un poco cerca se percataron que con quien estaba hablando Yaori era nada más y nada menos que Voldemord.  
- Valiente sorpresa no GInny, tu brother anda con una mortifaga.  
- vaya........... °o°  
  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
Los chicos cayeron en el jardin del castillo Draco avento a Harry y los dos cayeron al suelo, sobre ellos paso una bola de fuego.  
  
- falle, demonios  
  
Al parecer sus padres estaban en una clase de defenza contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Fire- unas bolas de fuego salieron de la barita de Lily e iban para su oponente mientras sus demas compañeros la odcerbaban.  
- eso es juego de niñas vamos lanza otra cosa más fuerte- le decia su oponente.  
Lily estaba nerviosa asi que se consentro, pero antes que pudiera decir algo su oponente la habia dormido.  
  
- Señor Potter por fabor lleve a su amiga a la enfermeria- le ordeno la profesora.  
  
*que ocurre aqui no sabia que mi madre no supiera pelear.  
* Potter todos nos llebamos sorpresas  
  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
- vaya a como va la cosa solo faltaria que mañana descubrieramos que Ginny anda con Draco  
- Heyyyy ¬¬ - se quejo ante el comentario de Shesid.  
- quien lo esperaria Yaori una traidora esto se esta poniendo interesante.  
- en serio Hermione- Shesid le toca la frente- pero estas bien por que te interesa investigar.  
- ¬¬ dejame en paz- suspira- ademas tu dijiste que querias saber quien habia dejado entrar a los mortifagos la otra noche no, pues ahi esta tu respuesta.  
- hey Hermione- la interrumpio Ginny- pero Yaori no es de esta escuela.  
- bueno las tres investigaremos que les parece- cuando Shesid dio la vuelta choco con alguien que la miraba frivolamente.  
- nesesitamos hablar con ustedes siganme- Astrid las llebo asta donde estaba Petunia y Ron  
- Señoritas y señor Waesley, creo que es momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.  
  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
  
Harry y Draco estaban sorprendidos La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras habia sido muy fuerte, en especial por que Sheridan habia creado un moustro marino que habia dejado inconsiente de un manotazo a su oponente, al parecer las chicas estaban enojadas por algun motivo asi que los chicos nisiquiera se molestaron en prestarles atencion, cuando entro Lily la cara de las chicas mostro su molestia ante la situacion, Sheridan no se veia por ninguna parte.  
  
- James hoy no tuviste practica.  
- no, al parecer se supendieron los torneos venideros.  
- hay que mala suerte.  
- si, nosotros queriamos ganar el campeonato este año, pero al parecer con ese tal "el-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado", vamos a tener muchos problemas.  
Lily abrazo a James  
- hay por fabor si siguen asi me van hacer vomitar.  
Sheridan se dirigio junto con sus amigas  
- celosa- dijo picaramente James.  
- de ti?- medito por un momento y luego siguio con voz finjida- es que cada dia se aleja mes de mi Lily  
La sala mesa se quedo perpleja.  
- era broma tontos ^^  
  
- Sheridan, como puedes seguir hablandole asi a Lily.  
- Astrid no te aprietes, recuerda que de dia somos alumnas pero de noche pertenesemos a la luna.  
- tan poetica como siempre- Petunia se veia molesta.  
- ademas no creen que se ve muy raro que de la noche a la mañana hagamos cambiado con Lily?  
- pero........ es que......- Alexey no pudo decir nada en su defensa.  
- ya nada comen pronto que tenemos mucha tarea.  
- es cierto mañana es sabado quiero comprarme una capa nueva para la fiesta.  
- Astrid, estas hablando de la fiesta que daran los Risobs- Alexey parecia muy interesada.  
- esaptamente esta tarde resivi la invitacion.  
- que malas son yo no eh resivido invitacion- Petunia ladio un poco la cabeza.  
- es cierto- Sheridan saco dos invitaciones una tenia es crito el nombre de su amiga- llegaron hoy solo que como ustedes ya habian bajado no se las entrege.  
- Por cierto Astrid a que ni te imaginas quien va a ir de la casa de Slitering  
- todos? Alexey.  
- bueno si, pero va a ir Lucius ya que al parecer Marlene quiere bailar toda la noche con el por eso lo invito.  
- Hey es cierto por que si la fiesta es para la casa de Slitering algunos Griffindors y de Ravenclaw van a ir- Petunia se veia un poco intrigada.  
- pues mujer por que somos gente influyente y la familia Risobs quiere lllebar buenas relaciones con todos.  
- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh O.O???????????????- las tres chicas parecian con cara de What?  
- por que vamos a ser las guardespaldas de la fiesta ¬¬¡  
- a eso esta más claro.  
En ese momento James se acerco a sus amigas.  
- Chicas van a ir a la fiesta de los Risobs?  
- James claro, pero solo si bailas con migo una piez- SHERIDAN QUERIA MOLESTAR A lILY Y LO ESTABA CONSIGUIENDO.  
- he O.O?  
- era broma hermanito.  
- bueno en ese caso nos veremos ahi el domingo.  
- Sheridan como te encanta molestar a Lily ¬¬  
- yo soy asi ya que le vamos a hacer ^^  
- bueno vamonos mejor.  
  
* una fiesta?  
* vaya Draco al parecer aqui se la pasaban muy bien.  
* y lo que falta por venir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano arreglaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade a comprar lo que nesesitarian para la fiesta.  
  
Ya por la tarde tenian todo listo, en la noche muchas chicas que habian sido invitadas a tan gran fiesta se estaban colocando remedios para verse más hermosas.  
  
  
La noche paso rodeada de un aroma a rosas y jazmin pero en la mañana todo comenzo a ser caos para algunas chicas, ya que tenian que arreglarse lo mejor posible.  
  
  
  
  
El castillo donde se llebaria acabo la fiesta en verdad era un castillo sacado de un cuento de adas, los grandes salones estaba cubiertos por adornos que daban la impresion de ser salones de reyes Muggets, los candelabros heran hermosos y tenian mariposas que cuando se movian soltaban sus polvos de estrellas que caian y volaban por toda la habitacion dando un toque muy magico.  
  
Los distinguidos invitados comenzaron a llegar, la fiesta era muy elegante, los trajes negros y rojos abundaban pero tambien habia de colores y formas tan variadas que no se podia abarcar todo con la vista, en las mesas habian de los platillos más extraños y exoticos pero sabrosos.  
  
Por fin en un carrujae negro jalado por caballos negros azabache de ojos rojos, bajaron cuatro jovenes.  
La primera de cabello largo y rubio recogido en un chongo que dejaba uno que otro cabello jugeton caer por su mejilla o por su cuello, tenia por prendedor una mariposa que movia de vez en cuando sus alas, su vestido era de seda roja, de tirantes y entallado con abertiras a los lados, mientras que en la espalda se ataba por ahujetas rojas .  
La segunda joven no era muy bella, pero lucia un fantastico vestido azul no muy entallado y su cabello estaba sujeto por un tiara de diamantes, ademas de que su sonrisa capturaba la atencion de más de uno de los invitados.  
La tercera joven en bajar era una señorita de cabello castaño claro medio rizado que lo tenia sujeto en una tipo trenza de enredadera con flores que soltaban un tenue olor a jazmin, su vestido era largo y blanco con aberturas a los lados y un poco entallado.  
La ultima en bajar fue Sheridan quien lucia un vestido azul marino como el de Astrid (el primero) pero ella mostraba en la espalda el dibujo de un dragon que parecia prisionero de las ahujetas que lo cubrian, su peinado consistia en una tipo trensa que bajaba por su hombro izquierdo y en la terminal un broche de plata.  
  
Las tres chicas llebaban distintos dijes, Astrid tenia el pentagrama un poco más chico de usual sujeto en una gargantilla, mientras que petunia y Alexey tenian una llama pordije, astrid traia un pequeño Dragón (de plata) sujeto por una delgada cadenita de plata.  
  
La fiesta se desarrollo magnificamende, pero la Astrid se veia un poco molesta por que la hija de la dueña de la casa no habia dejado ni un momento en paz a Lucius, y de esto se pudo dar cuanta ya que para su mala suerte Lucius y las chicas se sentaronb en la misma mesa, aun que tambien en esa mesa estaban sentados Lily y James la velada no habia sido lo que esperaban.  
Asta que para su buena suerte Dimitrie habia llegado y saco barias veses a bailar a Alexey, mientras que Sheridan bailaba con Darien.  
  
  
La mesa estaba sola no habia más que tres personas, Astrid comenzo a jugar su bebida mientras sentia los ojos grises y penetrantes de Lucius, Marlene al darse cuanta de esto comenzo a molestar aun más a Lucius.  
- Vamos Lucius a bailar- Marlene se levanto  
Mientras Astrid poco a poco se sonrojaba cada vez más al sentir los ojos de él sobre ella "si, si vete a bailar que no ves que me pones nerviosa"  
- no quiero- "rayos, por que no quieres bailar" se dijo para si misma Astrid- ademas aqui yo estoy muy entretenido.- "acaso si me estara viendo a mi^^?"  
- Mi amor acaso no sabes bailar que pena pero yo te puedo enseñar.  
Las chicas comenzaron a regresar a su lugar.  
- que desilucion el Guapisimo de Lucius Malfoy- hablo lo suficientemente alto Marlene como para que la escuchara- no sabe bailar, eso es una gran pena.  
A Marlene al fin le habia dado un golpe bajo al horgullo de Lucius por lo que este se levanto y en lugar de tomar la mno de Marlene saco a la pista a Astrid  
La pobre joven no supo ni como contestar todos lo invitados los miraban y habia comenzado una musica española la cual no recordaba bien como se bailaba, pero al ver la sonrisa de Lucius le hizo desaparecer todas sus dudas y comenzo a bailar y bailar, despues le siguio un tango los dos parecian dos amantes en la pista dos personas que se complementaban a la perfeccion, los invitados y amigas se habian quedado con la boca abierta, su baile llamaba la atencion en toda la sala, tanto que incluso algunos dejaron de bailar para ponerle atencion a los dos jovenes que se desenvolvian en la pista.  
  
- No bailas tan mal mi "fuerza divina" (Astrid significa "fuerza divina")  
- ni tu tampoco Lucius.  
  
Sus corazones latian a un solo ritmo, un ritmo que solo los dos podian escuchar, al parecer toda su pasion se unia en la pista de baile, todas sus emosiones quedaban expuestas en ese baile, pero no solo sus emosiones sino tambien sus sentimientos.  
  
para terminar Lucius roso tenuemente los labios de Astrid y con eso termino la musica, la chica temblaba de la impresion no supo ni como llego a su mesa, pero se sento, Lucius la miraba divertido, mientras las amigas de ella tenian cara de " woau"........  
Lucius se levanto y se perdio entre la gente.  
  
- Astrid bailas que waw¡  
- Alexey esto no es un sueño guajiro mi verdad?  
- mmmmm No  
- pelliscame no.  
- no podria Astrid.  
- pues yo si- Sheridan pellisco a Astrid.  
- auh dolio tonta  
- pero lo disfrutaste no  
- esta a sido una noche completa.  
- aja aja aja ^^ aja  
  
  
Notas de Autora: que les parecio ami en lo particular me gusto mucho el final de este capitulo, no se se me hizo muy lindo muy romantico, espero que cuando lo lean les guste tanto y lo disfruten tanco como yo lo disfrute cuando lo escribi, asi que bueno espero sus comentarios eh.  
  
Esmeralda blue : gracias pro tus comentarios ya que siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste este capitulo, trate de ponerle un poco más de romance entre Hermione y Draco pero no mucho por que no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa que biene despues.  
  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: que haces cuando una amiga que quieres como hermana te traiciona?????????? 


	18. traiciones

con olor a Traicion  
  
Astrid habia pasado la mayor parte de la noche y asta en sus sueños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las chicas bajaron a la sala común y se sentaron junto a la chimenea, miraron por momentos el fuego.  
- Alexey que era lo que nos querias presumir.  
- ehhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ yo nada  
- no mientas- dijo inquisitivamente Sheridan.  
- nada deberas- Alexey trato de esconder su mano izquierda detras de ella.  
- que escondes ¬¬?  
- nada.....  
- dejame ver- las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear pero Alexey grito a todo pulmon.  
- tienes un anillo de compromiso - Sheridan paro en seco  
- ay me descubriste- Sheridan estaba bien roja, mientras Astrid bajaba las escaleras un poco adormilada.  
- pero tu tambien tienes uno Alexey.  
Las chicas comenzaron a reir, despues de un rato Astrid entro en la platica.  
- ya decidieron a donde ir.  
- pues habiamos pensado ir a España o a las islas del caribe.  
- Vamos a España a bailar un poco- Sheridan se subio a la silla y puso pose de lider.  
- ya lo que tu digas- Alexey comenzo a hacerle burla en ese momento entraron james y Lily.  
- James¡¡¡ vas a ir con nosotros a españa- Sheridan salto desde la silla asta donde estaba James.  
- tal vez, aun no lo eh pensado.  
- Lily tu nos acompañaras verdad- en la mirada de Sheridan se veia odio y fuerza.  
- tal vez.  
Las chicas miraron extrañadas a Sheridan y Lily, las dos habian tenido peleas muy serias ultimamente pero lo más mal del asunto es que se decia que Lily talvez era una traidora.  
  
Las chicas salieron de su casa y se fueron a tirarse al pasto, Sheridan trepo a un árbol donde se quedo dormida, toco la hora de posiones asi que las chicas se levantaron olvidandose de Sheridan, ya en los pasillos  
  
- huy y Sheridan- dijo Petunia  
- venimos en la luna  
- yo voy por ella- Alexey salio corriendo en direccion al jardin  
Despues de despertar a Sheridan comenzaron a caminar cuando escucharon unos sollozos, se acercaron y vieron a Lily platicando con un hombre al cual no le podian ver la cara.  
- ya hise todo lo que me pediste dejame por fabor- Lily estaba llorando.  
- yo desidire cuando es el momento en que me dejes de servir.  
Sheridan se acerco un poco a ellos.  
- ademas estoy comenzando a creer que James es un estorbo para ti.  
- eso no es cierto- Lily miro al hombre con cara de espanto- a él no le hagas nada.  
- Entonses matare a tus amigas para que ya no te distraigan recuerda que tu eres una de nosotros.  
- yo jamas sere una Mortifaga.  
- pues el servirme a mi te convierte en una de nosotros.  
Sheridan salio de su escondite en un arranque de coraje.  
- escuchame tu asesino- El hombre al reconocer la voz se quedo helado- quien te crees para venir aqui y amenazar a una linda estudiante como Lily, eres un cobarde por que no te metes con alguien de tu talla- Lily y Alexey estaban perplejas jamas imaginaron que Sheridan tuviera el valor de enfrentarse al mismo Voldemord.  
- niña injenua con quien crees que estas hablando- Voldemord no se volteo.  
- no lo se y no me importa aun que fueras el mismo Voldemord no te temo- Sheridan se acerco al hombre- ademas para ser alguien que oculta su cara quiere decir que no eres alguien importante, pór que si lo fueras me mostrarias tu cara.  
Voldemord se volteo y cuando Sheridan lo reconocio casi se desmaya de la impresión.  
- Ahora quien es la que esta impresionada, si pequeña soy un mortifago... yo soy Lord Voldemord.- Sheridan estaba anonadada tanto que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el hechizo que le mando Tom y cayo al suelo desmayada- ninguna de ustedes tiene el poder para enfrentarme asi que les conviene mantenerse a raya de mis asuntos.  
Alexey no dijo nada se quedo muy sorprendida asi que no hizo nada cuando Tom paso junto a ella, mientras Lily tenia cara de espanto.  
- no te preocupes Lily no matare a James, se que Sheridan lo apresia mucho, por ese motivo no lo matare, asi que despreocupate.  
Tom se fue con una rafaga de viento mientras Alexey trataba de despertar a su amiga, Lily se dejo caer en el pasto no lo podia creer, sus amigas ahora estaban en peligro por su culpa.  
Sheridan tardo 15 minutos en despertar, y cuando abrio los ojos no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido momentos antes, Alexey miraba con reselo a Lyli, despues de eso las tres chicas fueron a la sala comun ya ahi, todo parecia un poco menos tenso cuando llegaron sus dos amigas las cinco se sentaron.  
  
- que pasa por que tanto misterio- Astrid veia inquietas a sus amigas.  
- por que no dejan que Lily lo explique mejor- Alexey miro a Lyli   
- no se por donde comenzar, bueno, lo que ocurre es que desde que entre en Howgartds eh tenido contacto con los mortifagos y para que ellos no dañen a la gente que yo quiero les ayudo es un buena trat.....- Lyli no pudo continuar ya que Sheridan le habia dado una bofetada.  
- cayate Lyli, eres una traidora como puedes ayudar a los mortifagos si sabes que nosotras hisimos un pacto para que nuestros poderes se inclementen y asi tratar de detener a Voldemord.  
- pues señorita rectitud debo decirte que tu andubiste de novia con el mismisimo Voldemord.  
- asi pues........  
- ya cayense esto es grave- Petunia las interrumpio- ustedes tres no se que ocurrio en esta hora pero sea lo que sea nesesitamos hablarlo no gritar, tenemos que estar calmadas.  
- Lyli creo que este es el momento para decidir conquien estas si con nosotras o con ellos.  
- es que no lo entiendes Sheridan si me quedo con ustedes ellos mataran a James.  
- al diablo con James, tu crees que por una vida hay que sacrificar más, eso no es justo tú sabes cuantas personas van a moriri si Voldemord odtiene más poder, no podemos preocuparnos por nuestros amigos o las personas que queremos, nosotras debemos proteger a todos por igual y eso es algo que nosotras cuatro hemos estado asiendo, aun cuando perdimos amigos el año pasado no nos doblegamos ante Voldemord, por que nos teniamos a nosotras y eso es lo que importa, ahora entiendo el porque podemos sentir una fuerza oscura a tu alrededor.  
- Sheridan es que tu no me entiendes.....  
- que es lo que quieres que entiendamos que nos traicionas a nosotras por salvar a James, eso no es de amigas.  
- Astrid tu no puedes tomar partido en esto por que Lucius tambien es un Mortifago.  
- Lyli no metas a Lucius en esto.  
- ya cayense- Petunia ahora si estaba enojada- no vamos a solucionar nada gritandonos, creo que Lyli ya tomo una desición y talvez no sea la que creamos correcta nosotras pero es la que ella escogio y debemos respetarla- saco su pentagrama- asi que creo que apartir de este momento el pentagono se rompe no?  
- maldicion- Sheridan golpeo la pared.  
Lyli salio llorando de la habitacion mientras las otras chicas no asian más que tragarse su coraje.  
- veanlo por este lado, almenos sabremos los golpes que intenten dar los mortifagos  
- que????, eso que dices Alexey no tiene sentido.  
- claro que lo tiene Sheridan, si Lyli esta informada de los golpes que daran los mortifagos podremos evitarlos.  
- osea que vas a andar usmeando en su mente- Astrid miro a su amiga mientras afirmaba lo que acaba de decir.  
- bueno entonses manos a la obra.  
Apartir de ese dia todos los sucesos de los que estaba enterada Lyli se les sebaban a los mortifagos por que cuatro personas desconocidas, asi terminaron el ultimo curso por lo que se fueron de vacaciones, pero siempre estando al pendiente de lo que Voldemord se traia entre manos.  
Lyli y James desidieron no ir con ellos asi que solo quedaron en el grupo de amigos , Petunia, Astrid (quien ahora estaba comprometida con Lucius), Alexey, Dimitrie, Darien y Sheridan.  
  
Un dia por asares del destino Los chicos se encontraron con Lily y James (para esto la mayoria de ellos ya tenian 21 años y Astrid estaba preparando su boda que se efectuaria en Londres) en Londres  
  
- que sorpresa?- James saludo a Sheridan.  
- hase años que no nos encontrabamos verdad?  
- que bueno que te veo asi vas a poder asistir a la boda de Astrid.  
- Enserio Alexey Astrid se va a casar.  
- si James y yo me case el año pasado- dijo Alexey mostrandole su anillo de casamiento.  
- vaya que rapidas son, bueno debo de admitir que nosotros- abrazando a Lily- tambien estamos pensando en casarnos pronto- Sheridan salto sobre James.  
- y no, nos habias escrito, tonto te vas a casar y no nos habias dicho nada, que clase de amigo eres.  
- Sheridan, no te enojes lo que ocurre es que asta que estuvieramos seguros te ibamos a avisar.  
- no te creo eres malo yo que te quiero como un hermano ¬¬¡  
- ya Sheridan dejate de cursilerias- Astrid jalop a Sheridan.  
- y Sherry (osea diminutivo de Sheridan), dime y tú cuando te casas.  
- aun no lo se Lily por el momento no esta dentro de nuestros planes.  
- que tal va tu relacion con Darien?- James comenzo a molestar a Sheridan.  
- muy bien...... ^.^  
Los chicos siguieron platicando y entraron a una cafeteria donde se encontraron con Darien y Dimitrie.  
- Vaya James que milagro que te dejas ver.  
Asi pasaron la tarde platicando, pero mientras los chicos platicaban Alexey leia la mente de Lily y al poco rato descubrio que ella estaba en Londres por que los Mortifagos estaban buscando unos magos para que se unieran a ellos (en pocas palabras eso iba a ocacionar o una matanza o nuevos reclutas para lord Voldemort).  
Esa noche las chicas se pusieron deacuerdo para actuar, pasaron la noche en vela planeando lo que harian cuando llegaran los mortifagos   
  
La noche fue larga entre planes comentarios y chistes, el tiempo paso con toda su calma asta que porfin las chicas desidieron retirarse y volver a la noche siguiente.  
  
Entre los arbustos dos personas las miraban eran dos mortifagos que las habian estado obcervando toda la noche y les tenderian un plan para matarlas.  
  
Al llegar la noche las cuatro chicas se reunieron en la casa para protegerla.  
Ya entrada la noche se escucharon ruidos muy raros dentro de la casa por lo que las chicas desidieron entrar creyendo que no las esperaban, la primera en entrar fue Alexey, por lo que un hechizo desconocido le dio defrente, y cayo al suelo, habia almenos cinco mortifagos mientras que se sentia un aire aterrador.  
Las chicas se pusieron en posision listas para cualquier movimiento imprudente de sus adversarios, las chicas sabian que no podian uir por que Alexey estaba desmayada y no habria tiempo para reanimarla, por lo que su mejor obcion era pelear.  
Un hombre vestido de negro salio de la chimenea, era Voldemord, en esta ocacion Sheridan no se sorprendio al contrario ataco a voldemor con una nube de gas negro (muy posiblemente venenoso) la pelea comenzo las chicas peleaban muy bien y sabian ser prudentes ya que estaban en un vecindario de Muggets, Voldemord desaparecio por la chimenea al parcer su plan no era matarlas en ese momento, los mortifagos tambien se fueron, por lo que las chicas quedaron un poco confundidas, no podian creer que las habian dejado ahi sin hacerles ningun daño (pronto verian que todo eso era un plan de ellos).  
  
Despues de ese insidente las chicas revisaron si Alexey tenia algun daño, pero al parecer no habia sido mas que un hechizo para desmayarla (o eso era lo que aparentaba), por lo que los planes de las bodas se realizaron, Astrid se caso con Lucius y se fueron de luna de miel, al igual que Lily y James, mientras que Petunia se fue a su casa con sus padres ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no les veia.  
  
Sheridan y Darien se desaparecieron por un tiempo (se casaron a escondidas y pasaron su luna de miel en unas montañas para esquiar un poco), al poco menos de un año las amigas se volvieron a encontrar, con la novedad de que Astrid se habia embarazado y faltaba poco para que naciera su bebé, Alexey tenia tambien seis meses de embarazo, mientras que Sheridan no tenia ni idea de que tambien estaba preñada.  
  
Esa noche la pasaron en un puerto de México platicando Lucius habia tenido que salir de viaje (de trabajo) por lo que solo se encontraban las cuatro chicas y Dimitrie.  
Esa noche asdia un calor especial, no sabian por que pero tenian un mal presentimiento, algo iba a ocurrir esa noche Alexey se comenzo a sentir mariada sin motivo a parente (ellos se encontraban en un bar que los llebaba a un vecindario del mundo magico) por lo que decidieron ir a dormir a uno de los hoteles del mundo magico, pero cuando cruzaron la puerta se encontraron con que estaban en un bosque, no supieron como pero estaban rodeadas de mortifagos, las chicas sacaron sus varitas y estaban listas para atacar, en ese momento Alexey golpeo a Astrid y la dejo inconsiente en el pasto, petunia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintio que una bola de fuego la golpeaba, comenzo a defenderse de los ataques, al igual que Dimitrie, pero Alexey comenzo a atacar a Sheridan, Sheridan trataba de que su amiga volviera ensi no queria hacerle daño, depronto se escucho una risa siniestra.  
  
- Sheridan, nunca podras hacer que tu amiga vuelva ensi, ella estaba bajo mi poder, asta que yo lo desida ella volvera en si.  
Sheridan se defendia sin atacar, se aproximo a donde se encontraba Voldemord.  
- Por que lo haces?.  
- No lo entenderias, ami solo me importa el poder.  
- eso no es cierto, donde quedo el muchacho romantico que conoci en Howgarts.  
- El mirio cuando tu lo rechazaste.  
en ese momento Alexey le arrojo un hechizo a Sheridan que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
una semana despues Sheridan recobro el conocimiento, se encontraba en un hospital de magos, cuando abrio los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontro fue con la mirada de Darien que estaba sentado junto a ella.  
- donde estoy Darien?  
- en un hospital como te sientes?  
- Donde esta Alexey y las demas?  
Petunia se levanto de su silla y camino asia Sheridan.  
- esta en el consejo de magia, esta acusada de matar a una familia completa, de ser una Mortifaga y de ayudar a Voldemord.  
- pero eso es imposible, nosotros estabamos peleando contra él.  
- Lo sabemos y lo sabe la orden del fenix (un grupo de Aurores muy importante entre los que esta tambien Albus), pero hay testigos y hay muchas pruebas que inculpan a Alexey, ademas que si dicen quien es verdaderamente y de nuestro grupo nosotras seremos conocidas por los Mortifagos y nos convertiremos en presas faciles.  
- como si ellos no supieran quienes somos.  
- es solo la maldita politica, ademas de que al parecer todo esto fue una trampa desde el principio, ella sera enviada a Azkaban y jamas la volveremos a ver.  
- pero pero como......  
- es cierto Sherry... a nosotros no se nos permitio entrar al juicio de Alexey, es mpás no se nos a permitido verle, el profesor Albus nos esta tratando de ayudar para que veamos a nuestra amiga antes de que la lleben a Azkaban.  
- eso es injusto.  
Las chicas quedaron consternadas, Petunia le comento tambien a Sheridan que Lucius al saber el "accidente" que habia sufrido su esposa (que estaba embarazada) fue de los del consejo que más se empeño en enviar a Alexey a Azkaban, por lo que no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer contra esa desición.  
  
La ultima vez que las chicas vieron a Alexey no pudieron hablar, pero con su mirada Alexey les decia que se volverian a ver que siguieran peleando contra Voldemord.  
Apartir de ese momento las chicas se separaron y su comunicacion se quebranto al poco tiempo,  
Solo se volvieron a reunir cuando se enteraron que la casa de los potter seruia atacada.  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
primero antes que nada Sorry lo siento mucho no lo pude actualizar más rapido por que eh tenido un poco de trabajo y ademas de examenes (que horror) pero espero subir pronto los siguientes capitulos (ademas que el fanfiction se ha alargado un poquito más *le meti un capitulo muy romantico sobre hermione y Draco*) asi que tienen "una luna perfecta" para rato.  
  
Avances del siguiente capi...  
  
Al fin sabremos como mataron a los potter y quien se encargo de cuidar a Hermione antes de que la adoptaran los Muggets y por que este dato es muy importante.  
  
ya saben manden sus comentarios a mi correo o en un R/R.  
  
maori_li_its@hotmail.com  
sayonara 


	19. PARENTESIS

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes:

ARASHI HIMURA

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA 


End file.
